


The Complication

by CharlieFenwick



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Character Development, Data has feelings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, holodeck adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick
Summary: "Am I the 'complication'?" Data asked.Following the events on Ligon II, Data struggles to reconcile the discrepancies between Tasha's verbal and nonverbal communication. Furthermore, his attempts to better understand what's happening lead to him frustrating both Geordi and Tasha. Rooted heavily in cannon, but AU in which Data begins to develop emotions.Data/Tasha fluff and angst. Yes, I will go down defending this ship.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 25
Kudos: 35





	1. The Complication

A/N: Set immediately after _Code of Honour_. Thanks for reading. Despite _Code of Honour_ being one of the most cringeworthy episodes of TNG, there were some brilliant Data/Tasha moments in that episode. Yes, I will go down defending this ship. This story explores those moments and some missing scenes. This is an amateur fan-made work of imagination. The story is set is AU. 

  
**Like my works? Stay up-to-date with my stories, comics, and art at charliefenwick.com or follow the Tartan Tart on Facebook & Twitter @TheTartanTart. **

* * *

It had been 3 days, 8 hours, 42 minutes, and 7 seconds since Tasha had returned from Ligon II.

Presently, the Enterprise was en route to Styris IV to deliver the vaccine. Data had only read about Anchilles fever. While he had never witnessed it first-hand, he'd read enough to know that it's particularly contagious nature coupled with the high mortality rate meant that Anchilles fever could sweep through a world in a matter of weeks.

Captain Picard bid his officers a good evening as their shift ended. Data would be on night watch on the bridge later. He had several hours before his shift. Ordinarily, Data would hang around to run through his daily report with Lieutenant Baker that would take over his position at operations for the swing shift.

"My report is available on the console. Have a good shift, Lieutenant," Data said with a short nod before turning to the turbolift.

He hoped he could catch Lieutenant Yar in the turbolift to initiate a conversation.

In a few long strides he was almost to the door before he was stopped by Commander Riker.

"You're off somewhere in a hurry, Mr Data," Riker said with a smile. "What's the rush?"

Data did not turn around. Tasha met his eyes briefly before casting her gaze down to the floor. The turbolift doors closed and Data knew he'd lost his chance.

"I have night watch on the bridge later, sir," Data said. "And several tasks to accomplish before then."

Riker laughed and Data caught the next turbolift off the bridge.

He'd calculated 326 instances in which he could make contact with Lieutenant Yar naturally to initiate a conversation.

143 minutes after Tasha had returned from Ligon II, Data had attempted to initiate conversation after their briefing following her return. At that time, she had told him she wanted to return to her quarters and to be left alone after the incident. As he analysed her he could see she was fatigued from the ordeal. Data also suspected that there was an emotional toll that she did not wish to discuss publicly.

So Data had waited several hours and then shown up at her door.

_"Yes, sir?" Tasha said as she stood stiffly in the doorframe._

_"I came to see if you were alright," Data explained. "I have read that human emotions of past traumatic events can be triggered when-"_

_"I'm fine," Tasha said as she cut him off. "I'd just like to be alone."_

Data had left that evening confused about their interaction. His behaviour had seemed to cause Tasha annoyance. Although he could not feel emotion, Data found that the idea that his actions had caused Tasha frustration had preoccupied his neural pathways.

As a result, Data wanted to ask Lieutenant Yar to help him understand how to avoid doing so in the future. Since she had been irritated by him coming to her quarters, Data had decided to find a time to initiate the conversation in a setting where they would be together naturally.

But she had skipped her usual holodeck workout yesterday morning, she had failed to show for the weekly poker game and had swapped security sweep locations with Ensign Hernandez. All in all, he had made 138 attempts thus far and none had been successful. While he had initially theorised, this could be due to random chance he was sooner beginning to think she was avoiding social gatherings altogether.

Data decided to return to his quarters. Sitting down at his workstation he turned on some music to analyse and pulled up his reading for the evening. There were reports of a Valdore-type Romulan ship that had been spotted several times in the last month deep into the neutral zone. Captain Picard had asked Data to review the report in anticipation that the Enterprise may be called to investigate further.

Data's door chime triggered, and he called out for whoever it was to come in.

Geordi entered his quarters.

"Hey, Data," Geordi greeted as he approached the workstation.

"Hello, Geordi," Data replied.

Data could tell from Geordi's facial reaction that he did not enjoy the music.

"Ugh, what is this?" Geordi said with a grimace.

"Thomas Tallis. 1525. Salve intemerata. A five part acapella choral arrangement that-" Data stopped himself. "Computer please cease playback."

"Thanks," Geordi said with a grin.

"Can I help you with something, Geordi," Data said as he set down his PADD.

"Yes," Geordi replied. "I've got a new holodeck program and we've both got a few hours to kill before your shift begins."

"Geordi, how long is this program?" Data asked. "Will we reach the conclusion by 20:00?"

"Well yeah," Geordi shrugged. "Wait a minute - you don't start night watch until 23:00. Got a hot date?"

"Hot date?" Data repeated blankly. "Oh, I see, a romantic outing with a highly desirable partner that," Data didn't finish his sentence. "No, I do not."

Geordi threw a large coat and hat at Data.

"Then suit up and I'll see you down there," Geordi said with a large grin.

* * *

Data met Geordi outside of the holodeck. He was pleased to see that Miles O'Brien would be joining them. Data liked Chief O'Brien. He was a good friend and one of the few people that had treated Data as person rather than a machine.

He mused to himself it was probably for the best that he could not feel embarrassment. He'd gotten a fair share of looks from the Enterprise crew he'd met on his way to the holodeck. Data had identified the long blue frock coat as early 19th century British Royal Navy. The insignia designated a rank of captain. The coat was long enough that it came down past his knees. It was heavier than a standard Starfleet uniform and Data found that movement was more difficult.

"Looking good, Data," Geordi said as he adjusted his hat.

"I do not understand the function of this bicorn hat," Data said. "It serves no practical purpose, and it appears to be only for ceremonial or decorative purposes."

"Well, you know what they say about big hats," O'Brien winked as Geordi chuckled.

"Is that humorous?" Data asked as he attempted to process what had caused the laughter.

There was a short pause. Data realised within 0.004 seconds this was not a topic that O'Brien or Geordi was willing to explain. Therefore, he began accessing his neural network to understand the phrase.

"Ah! I see. A joke playing on a colloquialism regarding the size of male feet and it's relationship to the size of-," Data stopped as his modesty programming took over.

Cocking his head to the side, his curiosity was now in overdrive. Within a matter of milliseconds, Data was processing many different questions.

"Chief O'Brien if you are referring to my anatomy may I ask where you obtained that information?" Data asked seriously.

One of the thoughts that Data was processing was the possibility that Tasha had mentioned this fact to someone. He knew that she considered Chief O'Brien a friend.

"Whoa, Commander. It was just a joke," O'Brien said quickly.

"Computer load holodeck program La Forge Ross Expedition," Geordi instructed the holodeck computer.

Stepping through the arch, Data noted the drop in temperature and a strong wind. The three men found themselves standing on the deck of a wooden ship.

"Get those sails down lads!" A man called out.

"The Ross Expedition," Geordi explained. "And welcome aboard The Terror. She is a Vesuvius-class bomb vessel. Don't you love it?"

"I gotta hand it to you, Geordi," O'Brien smiled as he watched the crew work to pull the sails down.

"Mr Blanky, have you completed your report on this ice?" one of the men said as he approached Chief O'Brien.

Geordi turned to O'Brien to explain his role in the simulation.

"Thomas Blanky, ice master aboard The Terror," Geordi stated. "You're the best there is and you'll need to determine if it's safe for us to proceed."

"Because of the pressure. You're worried the pack ice could crush the ship," O'Brien said nodding as he finished Geordi's thought.

"Precisely, Mr Blanky," Geordi said before turning to Data. "And you are Captain Francis Crozier."

"So, I am the captain of this expedition," Data said as a statement of fact before turning to the crewman that had addressed O'Brien. "I will require a schematic of this vessel."

"Ah-no," Geordi laughed. "You're the captain of this ship but I'm the Commander of the expedition, James Clark Ross. And today we're going to find the Ross ice shelf."

* * *

Data had greatly enjoyed his time with Geordi and O'Brien. O'Brien had nearly fallen overboard after a particularly heavy gust of wind. While Data was not impacted by the cold, both of his companions had been awfully glad to feel their fingers again after the end of the program.

Their location of the ice shelf had taken a little longer to find than Geordi had planned. Data bid a quick farewell to his friends. He calculated he would not have sufficient time to change out of his costume and be outside of turbolift 14 when Tasha would emerge between 20:03 and 20:09 from spending time with Doctor Crusher and Deanna Troi. Data knew the three women would spend time together twice a week between 18:30 and 20:00.

He considered the possibility that the encounter would seem less natural given his attire. Deciding the reward outweighed the risk, Data set off at a hurried pace as his long legs carried him quickly to the corridor near turbolift 14.

Rounding the corridor, Data found himself face to face with Tasha sooner than he had anticipated.

"Excuse me, Commander," Tasha said as she tried to move past him avoiding his eyes.

While Data would normally have stepped to the left, knowing Tasha would go right, he instead decided to step directly in her path to simulate a naturally occurring "run in."

"Lieutenant Yar, may I speak with you?" Data asked.

"Commander, I'm off duty, I'm tired, and uh," she looked up at him and truly took in his appearance for the first time, "and _what_ are you wearing?"

"Lieutenant La Forge, Chief O'Brien, and I just completed a holodeck program in which we replicated the 1839 polar exploration expedition of James Clarke Ross to-" Data tried to explain but he could see from Tasha's face that she was tired.

"The mild swelling under the orbit of your eyes indicates that you are suffering from fatigue. I have no wish to detain you from rest but would like to schedule a time to talk," Data explained. He was being earnest. He had no wish to delay her from getting rest but desperately desired to speak with her.

"What's this about Data?" Tasha countered as she crossed her arms.

Data blinked. He was unsure if she was referring to his request to talk or the act of finding her in the hallway.

"You weren't coming from the holodeck this way. Your quarters aren't down here. I know you've been trying to catch me the last three days," she said.

"I would like for us to converse. Specifically, I have nine questions that I would like to discuss with you. I believe my actions have caused you frustration. I value your friendship and I do not wish to lose your companionship," he explained scientifically.

"Nine questions?" Tasha sighed softly and looked away contemplating his request.

Looking back, she met his yellow eyes. Allegedly, he was emotionless, but Tasha felt like she could read his face. His eyes were full of consideration and concern.

"How about I stop by your quarters tomorrow at 19:00?" Tasha asked. "But no hats."

Data pulled his hat off and nodded.

"Tasha, would it be alright if I changed our scheduled meeting to include eleven questions?"

"Goodnight, Commander," Tasha said as she moved past him and returned to her quarters.

* * *

2 hours, 53 minutes, and 41 seconds later Data was seated in the command chair on the bridge.

They were still about six hours away from reaching Styris IV. They were moving at Warp 4 and Data would oversee the initial deployment of the vaccine upon their arrival.

Data enjoyed the night watch. It had provided him with valuable command experience. He would often contemplate his existence during his time on night watch. After 26 years in Starfleet, Data had experienced a decorated career. He valued his time on the Enterprise. Data often pondered if and when his time on the Enterprise would conclude and what his next path would be.

He knew he would outlive his friends. Whenever the thought arose, he would rationalise it by reminding himself that their experiences would live on within his memory banks. His neural pathways began to contemplate the fact that Tasha could have been lost on Ligon II. Although he could not feel sad, the thought of being unable to see or converse with Tasha could only be described as emptiness.

"Sir, we're receiving a subspace communication from Styris IV," Ensign Asfour said. "Infection levels have reached a critical state. One of the colonies has broken quarantine and is attempting to invade a non-infected colony. This is a disagreement over resources. They are concerned that without the vaccine, any infiltration will result in devastation."

"Ensign, what is the population of the colony and what is the size of the invasion force?" Data asked.

"The colony has a population of 228,300 people," Ensign Asfour explained. "The invasion force is estimated to be approximately 7,000 strong and armed with moderately advanced technology."

"Increase speed to Warp 7. This will move up our arrival time. Please alert the transporter room and medical to be ready for immediate deployment upon our arrival," Data ordered.

Leaning back in the chair, Data accessed the files on the quarantined colonies and began to analyse all available information about their weapons specifications. His eyes darted back and forth quickly. The colony had moderately advance weaponry but nothing that would be a match for the Enterprise. The colony was shielded and would be capable of holding out against the invading force. As a precaution, he would order a security team to accompany the medical team for distribution.

As night watch went on, Data continued to process the information coming from the planet. The images of the plague showed great suffering. He recognised a greater significance in Tasha's actions to secure the vaccine.

* * *

_"She won't budge," Tasha said as she entered the room. "She loves him. Without reservation."_

_Naturally, she turned her to address everyone as she spoke. Making eye contact with Data, Tasha quickly snapped her head back to Captain Picard before adding, "and she thinks I love him too."_

_A look of confusion fell onto Data's face._

_"Most interesting," Data thought aloud._

_Tasha turned to look at him._

_"Do you?" He asked firmly._

_Tasha kept his gaze. Her face was unchanged, but Data could sense a subtle change in her eyes. He was unable to determine if this was embarrassment, what humans called "smiling with their eyes", or a hint of both._

_"Of course I don't, Data," she replied firmly. "As Troi pointed out to me, I'm attracted to him but that's entirely different."_

_Data looked away and cocked his head as if deep in thought as he tried to process the contradiction of the tone of her voice with the barely perceptible curve of her lips into what humans called a "smirk." It was as if Tasha was amused by his question but the tone of her voice indicated professionalism and offense._

"Computer please end music," Data said as the sound ceased.

Data had replayed his memory of the encounter on Ligon II a total of 39 times. He had found it was increasingly difficult to process at his maximum efficiency. A sizeable portion of his neural network had been overwhelmed in trying to understand the interactions that he and Lieutenant Yar had shared both on and after the events surrounding her abduction. He was typically capable of processing several pieces of music simultaneously while reading or engaging in other mental processes.

He had run several self-diagnostics and determined he was not malfunctioning. Although he could not experience anxiety, he would describe his current state as "unsettled." While his capacity to process information was still significantly higher than humans, it was being greatly eaten up by thoughts of Lieutenant Yar.

Closing his eyes, he accessed his memory bank to replay the interaction that had left him the most puzzled.

_"How sad for you. You've lost everything." said Tasha. Her tone seemed to be a mix of both sympathy and disgust._

_"I have my honour," replied Lutan looking away._

_"It's such a waste," Tasha said as she shook her head._

_"Do you want him?" Lutan's ex-wife said turning to Tasha._

_Lutan looked hopefully to Tasha._

_Tasha cocked her head to the side with a look of unpleasantness._

_"Eh, no," Tasha answered quickly as Data determined the look was most certainly disgust. Her nose had wrinkled briefly much in the same way it had when Commander Riker had insisted they try Akutaq at one of their poker nights._

_She shook her head._

_"There would be-," Tasha struggled to find the words. She blinked before quickly adding "complications."_

The door chimed and Data left his workstation to answer it.

Tasha greeted him professionally and Data invited her to come inside.

"You appear to be uncomfortable," Data said.

He had registered a slight hesitation in her voice when she greeted him, and his suspicion was confirmed by her continued avoidance of eye contact.

"May I offer you something to drink?" Data said as he indicated to the replicator.

"No thank you, Commander," she replied. "I'd like to get straight to the point."

"Ah, yes," Data acknowledged with a controlled nod.

He looked at her seated on his sofa and then down to the floor. He cocked his head to the side as Tasha watched him with curiosity. He said nothing. 

"Uh, Data?" Tasha prompted.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant Yar," he replied. "For the first time in my existence I am... _unsure_...of whether I should sit next to you, on the chair to the left, or stand."

"Why are you unsure?" Tasha asked very seriously.

"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable," Data confessed. "And I have observed that my presence appears to cause you discomfort."

"Sit, stand, makes no difference to me," she replied as she shrugged. "But please hurry in making that-"

Tasha trailed off as Data sat down quickly on the chair to the left of his sofa.

"Right," Tasha nodded. "So, what's this all about?"

"I would like to ask you eleven questions to help me understand-" Data started to explain but stopped when Tasha waved her hand.

"What kind of questions? And why are they so important to you? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _feeling_ bothered," Tasha said as she raised her eyebrows.

"I am incapable of feeling," Data said educationally before adding, "Both during and after the events on Ligon II I have found that a significant portion of my neural network has been preoccupied in attempting to understand our interactions. I do not want to lose your companionship and my analysis had led me to conclude my presence has caused you frustration. I would like to understand why so that I may adapt my behaviour to ensure it does not continue to cause you discomfort."

Tasha closed her mouth as she realised it was open.

"Furthermore," Data continued. "I hope that your well-being has not been damaged by the events that transpired on Ligon II. At times, I have struggled to comprehend the inconsistencies between your verbal and physical communication. It is my hope that in discussing these you will help me to gain an increased understanding of your feelings."

"My feelings?" Tasha said as she made eye contact with him for the first time.

Data nodded.

"My feelings," Tasha repeated as she continued to maintain eye contact with the amber-eyed man. ' _Android.'_ She corrected herself internally. "Not human emotion?"

Data had frequently expressed his desire to better understand and emulate human behaviour. But his wording had caught her attention.

"That is correct," he replied. "While I have often vocalised my desire to be human through increasing my comprehension of human behaviour, in this instance my questions are specific to your feelings and how my actions impact those feelings."

"I think this is a lot bigger conversation than we have time for," Tasha said as she slapped her knees and rose to stand.

"I fear I have made you uncomfortable again," Data said as he studied her.

"A little," Tasha replied dryly.

"I find I now have twelve questions," Data said inquisitively as he looked away. His positronic brain was struggling to process anything other than conversation at hand.

"Data? Data?" Tasha said as she approached him. Her eyes were wide with concern.

Data snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. As I said before, I am unsettled by the amount of processing my neural net is utilising to-" he trailed off. "I find myself preoccupied and unable to, as you would say, 'shake it'."

"I've never seen you like this, Data," Tasha said as she took in his appearance. While he certainly could not naturally display confusion or concern, Tasha could read the signs on his face that he was processing a large quantity of information simultaneously. It was a look that she'd seen come across his face before - typically on the bridge - when he would rapidly scan reports or schematics to theorise on solutions for complex problems. His eyes were flitting back and forth at a rapid pace. His head movements were beginning to grow erratic.

"Data, stop," Tasha said in what she hoped was a soothing tone.

"May I begin with my questions or would that cause you further discomfort?" Data asked as his eyes continued to flit from side to side.

"Lieutenant La Forge to Data's quarters," Tasha said as she touched her combadge.

"You are concerned that this preoccupation will impact my ability to perform my duties," Data stated.

He shook his head as if he were shaking a bad thought away. He looked down to the floor and that back up at her to meet her eyes.

"I think you should talk to Geordi about this," Tasha said slowly. "I'll stay until he gets here."

"I now have thirteen questions, Lieutenant," Data said.

Tasha knew he was an android. She knew he could not feel emotion. But there was something in the way his eyebrows were creased that made it look like his eyes were pleading with her for help.

"Would you like to ask one of your questions while we wait. A short one?" Tasha asked in hopes that this distraction would bring Data back to normal.

"Yesterday you stated 'no hats' as a condition of our meeting. I have analysed over fifty years of fashion on Turkana and found no negative cultural associations to hats nor any negative cultural associations to hats among humans and humanoid peoples. Is your aversion to hats a matter of a personal dislike for them, do they evoke a feeling of unease, or am I not aesthetically pleasing in a hat?" He asked in earnest.

Tasha's mouth grew thin as she tried to supress a smile. She wanted to laugh but his face remained so sincere and concerned.

"It was just a joke, Data. Banter," Tasha confessed. She felt an odd sensation. Knowing that her casual comment had cause such a response was overwhelming.

The door chimed and Geordi came in bearing a look of concern.

"Data? Tasha?" Geordi asked as he took in their appearance. "Whoa, Data. I'm sensing a marked increase in your neural network activity. Your energy output has increased, and it seems like your temperature regulation function is struggling to keep up with this increased activity."

Geordi's VISOR could read the increase in brain activity and heat coming from his friend. Geordi had never seen Data in such a state.

"What happened, Data?" Geordi asked as he ran his tricorder along the side of Data's head.

"I find I am struggling to control a sizeable portion of my processing capability," Data stated factually.

"So, what's happening? What's eating up all your processing capacity?" Geordi asked as he kneeled next to Data and put his hand on his shoulder.

Data looked from Geordi to Tasha before returning his gaze to Geordi. To Geordi, it seemed like Data was judging Tasha's reaction or seeking permission before responding.

"I would rather not answer that question," Data replied stoically. "I have run a complete self-diagnostic several times and found there is no malfunction."

"Well can you give me a hint? I'm not sure how I can help if I don't know what's going on," Geordi said in an exasperated tone.

"As I said, I am struggling to control a sizeable portion of my processing capability. I find that my neural net is... _preoccupied_...with analysis over my behaviour surrounding some recent events," Data answered.

This answer was less than satisfying to Geordi. It wasn't much to go on.

"What's on your mind then, Data?" Geordi asked in an attempt to get more information.

"I would rather not answer that question," Data repeated much to Geordi's frustration.

"So, you found him like this?" Geordi said as he looked up at Tasha.

"Lieutenant Yar did not find me like this," Data explained. He did not understand that his seemingly innocent comment would cause frustration in both Geordi and Tasha.

Tasha crossed her arms and looked away. Geordi sighed. 

"I am sorry. I did not anticipate that my explanation would cause annoyance to both of you. As I endeavour to fulfill a request from a friend, I find that the complexity of doing so is exasperating my attempts to normalise my functioning," Data rattled off. "It is not my intention to cause either of you this frustration."

Tasha growled.

"Data, this is my fault," she said as she turned back to look at him. "I think you should set up a time to talk with Counsellor Troi about these questions. If you are exploring your humanity-"

"Respectfully, I am not exploring my humanity and Counsellor Troi will not be able to answer my questions," Data interrupted politely.

Geordi stood up and took a step back from the chair. He looked back and forth from Data to Tasha sensing there was something more going on between the two.

"So, these 'questions' are what's on your mind then, Data?" Geordi asked.

Data nodded and he theorised Geordi was thinking carefully about how to choose his next words.

"But you can't tell me what these questions are," Geordi said as his mouth curved into a frown. "And you think this may be a security risk, Tasha?"

"Correction," Data interjected. "I will not tell you. I feel that to do so would cause feelings of betrayal and I would prefer to avoid hurting a friend."

Tasha felt warm. Data was right. She was frustrated. But it was not solely his doing. She was also frustrated with herself.

"This doesn't seem like an engineering issue," Geordi said he wagged his finger between the two of them.

"I believe that is correct," Data replied as he stood up. "But there is an engineering solution to this problem."

Data stepped over to his workstation and opened the second drawer. He produced a small blue pouch.

"This is a formulation consisting of ground Andorian moon rock, black rock salt from Suraya bay, as well as a mineral sediment known as 'Dead Sea Minerals' from Earth. If you place it in pool of water it is said that in humans it can decrease stress, alleviate insomnia, and soothe pain," Data stated as he extended his arm and held the pouch out to Tasha.

She took the pouch from him and nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I thought you may find it useful following your fatigue after recent events," Data explained.

"Th-thank you," she said with a hesitant smile. Data responded with a quick nod.

"And I think that's my cue," Geordi said as he motioned for the door.

"Geordi, please wait," Data said turning to the engineer.

Data explained to Tasha and Geordi that he would like Geordi to remove several of his memory engrams. Geordi had been curious about the engrams Data wished to have removed. Data had technically answered his question. Despite this, Geordi suspected the answer was intended to fulfil the request without giving away the subject.

Data's answer had been clinical. The engrams were in relation to a total of approximately 9 days' worth of time. Data assured the two that critical mission files would be relearned following the procedure. Geordi had questioned why it was necessary to remove such a large span of his memory. Data explained that in the grand scheme of his positronic brain, 9 days was infinitesimal.

"Moreover, the process of isolating and removing on the selected portions necessary would require approximately three hours. Rather, removing these 9 days at once would only require about twenty minutes," Data explained to Geordi.

"Why didn't you ask me to do this sooner?" Geordi asked as he sensed there had to be reason Data had not previously made the request.

"Because these engrams contain memories I consider to be of great value," Data answered honestly as he met Tasha's eyes.

"Well, it seems like these are pretty important to you," Geordi surmised aloud. "What if we were to download them to save them for another time? That way they won't bother you for the time being, but you don't have to lose them forever."

Geordi wanted to find a way to help Data. It was clear there was something very important to Data about all of this. Geordi's gut was telling him something had occurred between Tasha and Data. He didn't want to speculate about the nature of what had occurred. It was evident it had left both of them with a sense of awkwardness.

Finally, Geordi worked up the courage to say what he was thinking.

"Look, I don't want to dance around this," Geordi said sternly. "Clearly something happened between you two. I don't know what it was. And I don't want to know what it was. But I don't see why you need to wipe 9 days away. Even if you were to isolate and remove whatever it was that happened between you two, that doesn't care of the very obvious frustration this is causing you, Tasha."

Geordi was looking directly at Tasha. She shifted her weight from her left to right foot. Her arms remained crossed and her lips were pursed.

"Can't you just wipe stardate 41209.2?" Tasha asked Data directly.

"No," Data said flatly. "Even if we were to isolate and remove the 71 minutes in question from stardate 41209.2, it would not suffice in resolving this issue. A significant portion of my neural net is occupied with processing questions that have arisen based on interactions and observations over the last 9 days. You both continue to have difficulty in understanding this issue. Has my explanation been insufficient?"

Geordi answered 'yes' the same time Tasha answered 'no.'

"Data I can tell you a struggling with something. What do _you_ want _,_ " Geordi asked sympathetically hoping his android friend would be able to pick up on the plea in his voice.

"I would like to understand why my actions have caused annoyance as I seek to revise my behaviour so that I do not cause either of you further distress," Data stated. He blinked twice before continuing, "I would also like to inquire as to your physical health and emotional wellbeing, Lieutenant Yar."

"I'm fine, Commander," Tasha replied. She was uncomfortable when it came to discussing her feelings. She supposed it had a lot to do with her traumatic childhood on Turkana. Tasha had always been able to compartmentalise her feelings and pour herself into her work. And although she had many friends among her crewmates, she had always been a largely independent person.

But mostly what unsettled Tasha was that as the chief security officer aboard Starfleet's flagship she felt that she had failed her post with the polywater incident. She'd taken advantage of Data. Her failure was the cause of all of this.

Tasha asked Geordi if he would give them the room for a moment. Geordi nodded in understanding and stepped out into the corridor.

A moment of silence fell on the pair. Tasha traced her left foot in a circle on the carpet.

"Look, Commander-" Tasha said after a moment but was interrupted by Data.

"I have noticed you alternate between addressing me by my rank and my name during off-duty hours. Prior to the incident on stardate 41209.2, you did not engage in this behaviour," Data said without looking at her.

It was unlike Data to avoid eye contact. His programming was designed to mimic human behaviour, so he had no difficulty maintaining eye contact and his blinking program ensured it seemed natural.

He went on.

"I have deduced that I am responsible for your frustration but my lack of understanding regarding human social interactions has left me at a loss on how to rectify the situation so as to avoid further harm," he explained. "I initially believed that your preference was to behave as if the polywater incident had never occurred and on the advice of Captain Picard I followed your lead."

Tasha froze. Data had told Picard. She was utterly speechless.

"But I have struggled to rationalise the difference between your nonverbal communication and verbal communication since that incident. Particularly, I am struggling to understand your communications with me on Ligon II and immediately afterward," Data said flatly.

Data looked at her for the first time since Geordi had exited the room.

"Am I the 'complication' of which you spoke?" Data asked.


	2. The Variable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data gets an answer to his question of 'Am I the complication?'

A/N: Thanks for reading! Set post _Code of Honour._ This is an amateur-made work of fanfiction. Data/Tasha angst & fluff. Content warning: discussion of the polywater incident. 

* * *

Data looked at her for the first time since Geordi had exited the room.

"Am I the 'complication' of which you spoke?" Data asked.

Tasha blinked. She did not need to register what Data had asked. She knew full well.

"I said there would be complications," she replied avoiding the question.

"I have noticed that humans sometimes use the plural form of a word when they are attempting to-" Data had started to say but stopped.

He could perceive she was tense.

"Have I embarrassed you?" He asked.

"You _told_ Captain Picard?" Tasha said incredulously.

She was lucky her career in Starfleet wasn't over. Not that she didn't trust Captain Picard, but she felt betrayed.

"It was not my intention to betray your confidence," Data replied. "But Captain Picard refused to accept my resignation and ordered me to disclose the reason behind my request. I informed him that I had violated Starfleet regulation 1138 and he was able to piece together what I had left out."

"Wait, Data. Your resignation?" Tasha asked as her anger dissipated.

"Yes. Officers are prohibited from engaging in romantic behaviour with those that serve in their direct chain of command. As Second Officer and Chief Operations Officer, you are directly under my command. Because of my failure, resignation was the only appropriate action," Data said flatly as if he were explaining a routine engineering procedure.

Tasha was at a loss for words. She had no idea that Data had attempted to resign. She felt horrible.

"Data, I," she paused, unsure of how to proceed. "The failure was not your fault-"

"If I may continue, I," he said as he rose and took a step toward her. He turned his head away briefly before looking back to make eye contact, " _regret_ my actions and the feelings I have caused you."

"I'm the one that should be apologising," Tasha said as she threw her arms up. "It was my failure."

She began to pace in front of his workstation as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I outrank you, Lieutenant. The fault is mine," Data said in a tone that indicated the conversation was done. "When combined with the information you have disclosed about your past and my understanding of the situation on Turkana, I cannot stress how sorry I am for having caused you any trauma."

Tasha stopped.

"Look, I'm fine!" Tasha said emphatically.

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, you are not fine," Data replied matter-of-factly.

She hated that he was right.

The door chimed and Data and Tasha looked at each other. They had forgotten Geordi was waiting outside.

"Everything OK?" Geordi called from the doorframe.

"Yes, Geordi," Data replied.

Geordi stepped into the room with the workstation and looked from Tasha to Data.

"Thank you for coming earlier but I think Commander Data and I have the problem under control now," Tasha said.

Geordi cocked his head to the side.

"Do you have time, Geordi? So that we may remove the engrams immediately then?" Data said.

Tasha turned to look at Data.

"I don't think that's necessary," Tasha said as she looked at him.

Data cocked his head to the side as his processing began to focus on his questions.

"Have you changed your mind about discussing my questions?" Data asked as his brow furrowed.

"Goodnight, Geordi," Tasha said as she maintained Data's gaze.

"Alrighty then," Geordi said awkwardly as he shook his head and left.

As soon as Geordi left Tasha sighed and folder her arms.

"Why don't we sit down, and I'll answer your questions then, hmm?" Tasha said as she motioned to his sofa.

Data followed her into his sitting area and sat down on the chair.

"Can I get you anything before we begin?" He asked her.

"How about a glass of water?" Tasha replied.

Data asked the replicator to produce a glass of water at five degrees. He handed her the glass and took his seat on the chair again.

"Ok, shoot," Tasha said before taking a sip of the cool water.

"I will begin with my most pressing questions," he said.

Tasha had not anticipated what he'd asked. Data had wanted to know how he could help her and if she had someone to confide in regarding the events on Ligon II. He was genuinely, deeply concerned about her wellbeing. He was worried about her abduction and if it had caused or retriggered trauma from the violence she had experienced in her youth.

Additionally, he explained he was concerned that his actions had caused her further hurt as she attempted to process that trauma – both his actions since Ligon II and their encounter during the polywater incident. He wanted to know if she did not wish to be contacted during certain hours or not be contacted at her quarters at all.

"I observed you wanted to meet here rather than your own quarters," Data said. "Does my presence in your quarters cause you discomfort?"

Before Tasha could answer, Data also asked if she could describe what level of personal space she wished to have.

"If my presence causes you distress then I will stop attending the poker games," he explained.

Tasha listened intently and kept her focus on Data. Despite his repeated insistence that he couldn't feel emotion, she could see it on his face. He was worried. His brow furrowed and there was a deep empathy in his eyes. When she had first met Commander Data, she considered his eyes to be a constant reminder of something cold and machine-like. But she had learned quickly that Data was gentle and, in some ways, like a child.

Looking at him now, all she could see was his humanity.

Tasha explained that she continued to speak with Counsellor Troi. She shared that Ligon II had been a confusing experience. She assured Data that his concern did not cause her to feel hurt.

"You were very kind, Data," she explained. "I just wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone. Least of all you – not after I took advantage of you."

Data put up a hand to stop her.

"You did not take advantage of me," he explained as he angled his head to give her his signature 'look.'

Tasha scoffed and laughed.

"Look, Data. I know what I did, I know it was inappropriate, and I can't tell you how horrible I feel that you thought you had to resign," she explained.

Tasha took another sip of water and set the glass back on the table. Data looked away to consider something before looking back at her.

"Why do you believe you took advantage of me?" he asked.

This was the first time they had discussed the polywater incident and Tasha's comment had left Data with many additional questions. But presently, the one burning in his mind was something he often struggled with when it came to human interaction.

"Was it because you felt as an android that-" Data started to ask but Tasha shook her head.

"You're like a child, Data," Tasha said. "You're learning to be human and I completely took advantage of your naivety."

"Ah," Data nodded.

It was as he suspected. Data could not explain it, but he disliked when humans presumed he was incapable of having sufficient human experience to understand situations.

"If you believe you took advantage of me due to some naivety then I would like to clarify that in addition to my extensive programming I have accumulated a total of 8,280 hours of first-hand experience in the matter with 17 partners," Data said indifferently.

Tasha choked as she was taking a sip from the glass. Covering her mouth, she regained her composure and tried to supress a smile.

"You dog," was all she could think of to respond.

"Dog? Ah! Dog as in rogue, scoundrel, or libertine. Is this considered extensive?" Data asked as a quizzical look overtook his features.

Tasha bit her lip as she was unsure of what to say. She was shocked to say the least.

"Data if that's true then why did you have ask Commander Riker for advice on dating at poker, huh?" She questioned.

Shortly before the polywater incident, Data had publicly asked Commander Riker for his advice on dating. It had gotten him a round of teasing from the others present. It was like a geeky younger brother asking for advice.

"I have found that a romantic relationship and sexual activity are not one in the same," Data replied calmly.

Tasha nodded, surprised by his comprehension of that fact. Unease began to set in. A large part of why she had told Data 'it never happened' after the polywater incident was a fear that he may misunderstand their encounter. She had been worried he didn't know enough about human interaction to understand that a sexual liaison was not a formal relationship.

"That's very true, Data," Tasha agreed. "I didn't realise that you understood that."

"It was a lesson I learned shortly after my first sexual experience," Data explained. "When I approached her the next day to ask if she would like to repeat the activity, she made it abundantly clear to me that she had no desire to engage in a romantic relationship. Kindly though, she did take the time to explain to me the nuances of the matter. Socialisation at the academy became much easier after that."

Tasha felt a sense of relief. She smiled.

"If you understand this Data then why all the questions?" Tasha asked.

Data stood up and paced back and forth as he explained he had other questions that he would like to have answered. But before proceeding he wanted to ensure she still wished to proceed.

Tasha gave her consent and Data sat back down.

"What attracted you to Lotan?" He questioned.

Tasha blushed.

"It's hard to explain," Tasha said as she shrugged. "I wasn't attracted _to_ him, Data. In a way, it was nice to feel desired. Everyone likes to find out they have that effect on someone. It's very flattering. But after I learned that his real intention was to get rid of his wife, those feelings went away."

"Then I feel I should inform you that during the polywater incident I accepted the invitation to your bed because the sound of your laughter is enjoyable. I find you to be a clever and intriguing officer. And I find that you are aesthetically pleasing," Data stated.

Tasha felt like her breathing stopped.

"The polywater did not effect my positronic brain until eleven minutes into our sexual experience. That is why I felt it was appropriate to submit my resignation," Data said flatly.

It took Tasha a moment to fully register what Data had explained.

"Are you saying you feel guilty about what happened?" Tasha asked as she tried to process how she felt about this news.

True to form, he reminded her that he was incapable of feeling.

"But I do regret my actions," he explained. "As I have said before, I believe I took advantage of you. After you shared the information about your childhood, I should have made a different choice."

Tasha took a moment to absorb his words. Her unease about the polywater incident had been embarrassment over a perceived view that she had used Data and failed in her role as Chief Security Officer. She wasn't ashamed of her behaviour during the incident. Nor did she find the incident to be unpleasant.

"I don't know, Data," Tasha said honestly.

"It was never my intention to cause you harm," he said. "Nonetheless, my choice was unacceptable."

"You didn't cause me harm," Tasha replied.

Data had been _so_ sweet. He had been sensual and surprisingly intuitive. Thinking back, Tasha had told him she wanted 'gentleness and joy' and he had endeavoured to fulfil that request. Even under the influence of the polywater, he'd asked for her consent throughout the encounter. Tasha recalled he had even apologised saying he was 'incapable of fulfilling her request for love.'

"Data the polywater only decreased our inhibitions," Tasha said. "It didn't force me to engage in anything I didn't want to." 

"For all intents and purposes you were intoxicated and I took advantage of your inability to consent," he retorted. 

"Well I think I get to make the choice about what I did or didn't consent to," Tasha said defensively. 

There was a momentary pause in the conversation before Data nodded slowly. 

"Data, may I ask you a question?" Tasha asked.

He nodded in agreement.

"When you asked Commander Riker for dating advice did you have someone in mind?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes," Data said.

"Was it me?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" He replied.

Tasha shook her head.

"No. It certainly explains some things," she said.

His earlier behaviour was starting to make sense – in a way. She found she herself now had several questions. For an allegedly unfeeling android he certainly seemed to be affected.

"Speaking of explanations, I would still like an answer to my previous question. Am I the complication?" he asked. "I observed that you alternated between looking at me when you mentioned it and when you explained your feelings on Ligon II. Alternatively, you avoided my eye contact at other times when you displayed signs of embarrassment."

Tasha asked Data to give her moment before responding. Data told her to take all the time she needed to formulate an answer. Taking another sip of water, she reflected on his question.

"I suppose you could say you were a variable in the equation," she answered.

To her amusement, Data gave a small smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a disbelieving smile.

Data's hand touched the left side of his face where the side of his mouth had turned upward into a smile.

"I do not know," he said. "But it… _feels_ …wonderful."

Tasha smiled back as she took in his expression. She found it endearing.

"Does this bring you joy?" he asked.

"Yes," Tasha grinned.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tasha decided it was time to call it an evening. Tasha had assured Data again that she wasn't feeling frustrated or uncomfortable around him. She had tried to pry into his newfound past, but Data was quite coy with her regarding the details. He had only reminded her that he had spent four years at Starfleet academy and 19 years as an officer. Although, chronologically he was only 26, he had largely functioned as a human adult for 23 years.

After stepping into the corridor, Tasha turned back to face him.

Data stood in the doorway wearing a neutral expression.

"Tasha, would it be alright if I were to check on your wellbeing tomorrow?" Data asked.

"Sure," Tasha nodded.

Data gave a small wave as he bid her goodnight.

Tasha walked down the corridor. Before she reached the curve she turned back to see Data was still standing in the doorway watching her leave.

"Goodnight, Commander," she said with smile before stepping onto the turbolift.

* * *

Later that night, Tasha towled her wet hair and inhaled deeply. The bath salts Data had gifted her had certainly made her feel at ease. It was incredibly thoughtful gesture. She used the towel to wipe the fog from her mirror and took in her appearance.

 _"The sound of your laughter is enjoyable."_ He had said.

She threw on a dressing gown and made her way into the main portion of her quarters. She had the replicator create a cup of mint tea and she sat down on her own sofa. She set the tea on the ledge of her window. She rested her head on her folded arms and stared out into the stars.

 _"I find you to be a clever and intriguing officer."_ He had added.

Data was analytical and professional. But his comments had left her feeling that there was a lot more to the man that met the eye. ' _Android'_ she corrected herself.

She wasn't exactly sure how to feel about his confession. He had all but confessed he had a crush on her. But he was supposed to be incapable of feeling. Thinking back, the entire time she had known him he had frequently made statements about things he wished to do or not do, he had used the words 'I desire' or 'I would prefer not to', and she really couldn't answer if that was just a matter of his language programming or some kind of actual feeling.

Tasha sighed. It was going to be an unusual session with Counsellor Troi tomorrow afternoon.


	3. The Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha processes the events of the polywater incident and Ligon II.

A/N: Thank you for reading & reviewing. Your feedback is so much appreciated. This story has taken on a much bigger life than originally intended. Sometimes plot bunnies have a way of doing that. This will not be the end of this story.

**Trigger warning: This chapter includes discussion between a counsellor and client re: consent.**

This is a fan-made work based on Star Trek universe created by Gene Roddenberry. This is AU.

* * *

For this first time in days Tasha felt at ease on her shift. She hadn't felt the need to avoid Lt. Commander Data on the bridge. They were remaining in orbit above Styris IV to watch over the deployment of the vaccine. Thus far, they had managed to vaccinate approximately 40% of the colony.

Captain Picard had ordered the transport of supplies to the infected colonies in an attempt to bring a stop to the violence on the surface. Luckily, it had worked. But importantly, their uprising had brought attention to some longstanding issues of inequality between the colonies. Captain Picard would be hosting a summit between leaders from nine of the colonies in four days.

The Federation would oversee drafting of a new agreement for peace and mutual prosperity. As Chief Security Officer, Tasha would have her work cut out for her. She would be working closely with the general operations team to oversee security and quartering for their guests. In addition, she would be hosting her own security briefing between the representatives of the nine delegations so they would be prepared.

But that was "just another day aboard the Enterprise" she thought to herself.

As the Beta shift came aboard the bridge to replace them, Tasha found that she was looking forward to her appointment with Counsellor Troi. She had a lot on her mind and speaking with Deanna would be a good start to sorting it out.

She stepped onto the turbolift with Commander Riker.

"I suppose we have you to thank of all of this," he said with a smile. "Nicely done, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Commander," she replied.

Exiting the turbolift on deck 9, Tasha made her way along the corridor to Counsellor Troi's quarters for her weekly session. After accessing the door chime, Deanna called for her to come in.

Tasha took a seat on Deanna's couch and Deanna offered her a cuppa.

"Thanks," Tasha said as she took the beaker.

"You are in a good mood," Deanna said as she sat down in the chair across from Tasha.

Tasha nodded as she took a sip.

"What's brought this change on?" Deanna asked.

Their last session had been informal and shortly after Ligon II. In fact, it had been right after Data had stopped in to check on her. Tasha was feeling frustrated and exhausted. In part, the emotional toll of having to actually kill Yareena had been the hardest part. Although Doctor Crusher had been able to revive her, it had struck Tasha in a way she couldn't put words to.

The first night, Deanna and Tasha had spent of their informal session helping Tasha cope with this. Deanna had reminded Tasha that her efforts to secure that vaccine would save millions of people and that in the end, Yareena was better off for it.

That had brought Tasha some peace. Yet, at the same time she felt like a little part of her humanity had died along with Yareena.

"Tasha, are you alright?" Deanna prompted.

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts and back to the session at hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry, what was your question?"

"I wanted to know what brought on this change. You seem so much more relaxed than you were a few days ago," Deanna said.

Tasha bit the inside of her lip. She didn't know why she was suddenly shy about this.

"Well, you remember what happened during the polywater incident?" Tasha asked.

Deanna nodded. Tasha had told her she had kissed a science officer on deck 2, pinched Lieutenant Lam on the turbolift, and made an utter fool of herself at the ship's stores when she asked Ensign Graham if he like the blue or red outfit better. Poor Graham had blushed furiously, entirely uncomfortable with the situation.

Tasha had also told Deanna that she'd had a sexual encounter with a crewmate during the polywater incident. But she had notably left out the specifics of who was involved. Deanna didn't press for details. It wasn't important. Deanna understood that if Tasha was inclined to share it, she could. But it wasn't necessary or expected.

But Deanna was aware that Tasha had felt unnecessary guilt over the encounter and had been actively avoiding the crewmate since.

"So, I finally spoke with him," Tasha said as she exhaled.

"And?" Deanna said as she waved her hand indicating Tasha should continue.

"We talked for a long time and I learned a lot," Tasha explained. "The incident impacted him in a way I did not imagine it would. He experienced a lot of guilt. He also shared he'd been very worried about me since it happened."

"And how do you feel about that, Tasha?" Deanna asked.

"I feel bad. He's been trying to check up on me for some time and I've been short with him," she said.

There was a pause as Deanna let Tasha collect her thoughts before continuing.

"He gave me some bath salts because he noticed I have been tired and anxious," she explained. "It was very thoughtful. He was concerned that all the events recently have taken a toll on me and he wanted to make sure I was confiding in someone."

Tasha leaned forward as she tried to explain how she felt both very touched by his care but also overwhelmed by the experience. She told Deanna about his desire to respect her personal space and his concerns that he was causing her frustration. Tasha also shared that he offered to resign or transfer if she wished him to.

"Your feelings are valid. You're a very independent person and having someone step into your life that seems quite understanding of that part of your personality would be overwhelming," Deanna explained.

"Yeah," Tasha nodded slowly. She hadn't thought about it like that.

Tasha had escaped Turkana IV when she was 15. Following her escape, she had been one of the youngest students at Starfleet Academy. Tasha had poured herself into her coursework. She had always felt that she had something to prove to her older classmates. While she certainly had friends, she had always been on her own. She retained no contact with her only surviving family member, a younger sister who had made her own choice to stay on Turkana IV.

The Enterprise had been Tasha's longest posting and it was the first place she had ever felt like she was "home."

"It sounds like he's a man that's very in tune with his emotions," Deanna said with a kind smile.

A strange smirk spread across Tasha's face as if there was something she wanted to tell Deanna but was not ready to say aloud yet.

"I think there's a lot more to him than meets the eye," Tasha replied with a knowing look.

"If I may ask, one of the things that bothered you about the encounter was you felt that you had taken advantage of him in some way. Did you address this with him?" Deanna asked.

"Yes," Tasha said as she set her tea down on Deanna's coffee table. "Deanna, what I'm about to say I would ask that you keep between us."

Deanna waved her hand.

"Everything that is said her is confidential, Tasha," Deanna assured her.

"Part of why I felt that way was I inaccurately assumed he had little experience in the matter," Tasha explained. "Turns out I was wrong about that."

"You did say you felt that he was surprisingly intuitive about your needs," Deanna reminded her.

 _'Yes, he most certainly had been_ ,' Tasha thought to herself.

Tasha went on to explain to Deanna his questions about her attraction to Lutan.

"When I explained to him that I wasn't attracted _to_ Lutan but to the idea of being desirable, he told me that he accepted my advances because he enjoys the sound of my laugh, finds me intriguing, and that he finds me physically attractive," Tasha said nervously.

"Oh? So, there was some attraction outside of the polywater?" Deanna asked. "Was that attraction both ways or only on his part?"

Tasha hesitated. She had not thought much about her feelings for Data before the polywater incident.

She had always viewed him like a child. His inquiries about jokes and phrases, his technical wording, and his awkwardness made him seem so youthful and naïve. Yet at the same time, he was a highly decorated Starfleet officer, a considerate and patient friend, and emotionally mature in ways that were hard to describe.

Everything since the polywater incident had left her reeling with confusion.

"I sense you are feeling conflicted," Deanna said.

Tasha agreed.

"I feel like I had never considered him in that way, but I find I'm questioning why I didn't before," Tasha described. "He said he had an attraction beforehand. In fact, he shared that he was not affected by the polywater until after our encounter began."

Deanna raised her eyebrows.

"Eleven minutes to be precise," Tasha said.

"How could he even know that?" Deanna asked with a chuckle. "I would theorise that he was exposed at some point and lost track of the time."

"I looked up the report from Doctor Crusher," Tasha said matter-of-factly. "The average time between exposure and intoxication was 8-10 minutes. He was exposed after I touched his hand."

Deanna mulled over Tasha's statement.

"He accepted the invitation because he wanted to," Tasha explained. "And he felt so guilty about it he tried to resign."

"Tasha, this is very important," Deanna said slowly. "Did he know you were under the influence of the polywater?"

Deanna shifted in her seat. She could sense where Deanna was going with her question.

"I want to make very clear that what happened was consensual," Tasha stated stiffly.

"Tasha if you were under the influence of the polywater intoxication then you would not-" Deanna started to say but Tasha cut her off.

"Look, this is just theory from Doctor Crusher, but her research from the incident suggests that the polywater is different than intoxication. It lowers inhibitions but it doesn't remove the capacity for rational thought," Tasha said. "Plenty of people were _tempted_ but chose not to act on those feelings."

Deanna had read through Doctor Crusher's theory on the polywater intoxication. But she was concerned given Tasha's past.

"Tasha, sometimes people will try to rationalise sexual assault by convincing themselves they consented," Deanna said.

Tasha shook her head.

"I know, Deanna," Tasha stated. "And _you_ know that I know that. But that's not what happened."

Deanna's concern grew. She could sense Tasha was feeling defensive.

"Troi, he asked me for consent at every step. 'May I kiss you' and 'do you wish to continue'," Tasha trailed off. She turned her head to the side to break eye contact and Deanna could sense she was feeling embarrassed.

"Tasha even if he had feelings for you before the incident, he should not have allowed his feelings to overcome-" Deanna tried to say but Tasha interrupted.

"That's not what happened," Tasha said.

"But you can't know that," Deanna replied.

"Yes. I can. It's not possible for him to-" Tasha stopped suddenly as if she had caught herself before saying something she shouldn't.

Deanna waited for Tasha to proceed at her own comfort.

"I need you to trust me that he wouldn't do that," Tasha said.

"Answer me this, would he have stopped if you had said no?" Deanna asked seriously.

"Yes," Tasha answered without hesitation. "In fact, he did stop because I asked him to. And he waited for me to initiate before continuing."

Deanna's dark eyebrows shot upward in shock.

Every word of what Tasha had said was true.

_"Data stop for a minute," Tasha had said._

_He stopped immediately, moved away, and sat back onto his knees._

_"Are you alright?" he had asked cautiously as he scanned her with yellow eyes full of concern._

_"Yes," Tasha nodded. "It's just very warm."_

_Data nodded._

_"I have noticed a marked increase in your body temperature," he replied. "Can I get you anything?"_

_Tasha shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow._

_"May I offer a suggestion?" Data asked as he cocked his head to the side._

_Tasha nodded._

_"Computer, lower ambient temperature by five degrees," he said as the computer acknowledged his request and Tasha felt cooler air begin to circulate into the room._

_Resting her head back against the headboard she closed her eyes._

_"Perhaps we should get you to sickbay," Data recommended._

_Tasha shook her head. She felt like she was being watched. She opened one eye and saw he was sitting motionless staring at her._

_"What?" She asked with a small smile._

_Data leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"I am thinking that your tousled hair is very becoming," he said softly._

_Tasha grinned wider and bit her lip._

_"But I am also thinking it may be best to get you to sickbay and we can continue this activity at another time," he said seriously._

_He swung his legs around and his feet made contact with the carpet. Before he could stand up, Tasha reached out and wrapped her arms around his chest. Resting her chin on his shoulder she placed a kiss on his neck._

_"I don't want to take a rain check," she whispered in his hear. He quickly searched through his memory bank to determine the meaning of 'rain check.'_

_He took a hold of her hand and turned to face her._

_"Are you certain you wish to continue?" he had asked in earnest._

_"Yes," Tasha replied firmly with a smile as she pulled him back onto the bed._

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts as Deanna called her name.

"We don't have much time left before my next session," Deanna explained.

"Of course," Tasha said as she prepared to wrap up their session.

"Before you go, what's your next step?" Deanna asked.

Tasha froze. She hadn't discussed that with Data.

"I sense you are feeling scared," Deanna said suddenly as her eyes widened with alarm.

"I am," Tasha admitted. "I just realised that I can't have what I want."

* * *

Tasha had left Deanna's quarters feeling a hurt she couldn't explain. In the pit of her stomach she felt like she'd had a moment of joy snatched away. Deanna had inquired as to why Tasha insisted she felt she couldn't have what she wanted. Tasha had just shook her head vaguely. She could not explain to Deanna. It would lead to too many questions.

Angrily, Tasha entered the turbolift. Crossing her arms in a huff, she closed her eyes as it made its way up to her quarters.

The familiar noise of a Klingon clearing his throat came from behind her.

Tasha turned around and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Worf," she said meekly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Tasha said.

Worf nodded and did not press the issue. Worf and Tasha had a good understanding. They were both, in a sense, orphans and very independent people. They had found a mutual bond during their time on the Enterprise. They enjoyed challenging each other with holodeck adventures – rock climbing, martial arts, and high-impact workouts. She'd taught him how to spelunk and he'd introduced her to downhill skiing.

"After we have concluded our business on Styris IV I will engaging in a new holodeck program," he said. "It's called Psicobloc. It is a solo rock climb above a body of water. It will be a most difficult climb. Although it is typically a solo activity, you would be welcome to join me."

Tasha smiled widely.

"You're on!" She said competitively as she stepped off the turbolift.

Worf gave her a rare Klingon smile in response.

Stepping off the turbolift she gave him quick nod and made her way back to her quarters. Data would be stopping by later. She changed out of her uniform and into her workout clothes. Tasha needed to burn off some of her energy and frustration before then.

"Computer, play music Tasha's Workout 2," she said as she pulled her foot back to stretch her left quad.

* * *

Two hours later Tasha had completed her workout, showered, and had a quick meal for dinner. She was sitting on her sofa with her PADD as she input the instructions for the security for the Axtarre colony. It was one of the colonies that would participating in the forum on the Enterprise.

The door chime sounded, and Tasha called for them to enter.

Data stepped into her quarters but moved no further than a foot inside. She took in his appearance as he stood there stoically. Standard duty uniforms were well-fitted, and Tasha couldn't deny that he wore it well.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," she said as she turned around and motioned for him to take a seat.

Instead of sitting next to her on the couch, he chose to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room. Unlike most of the other officers' quarters, Tasha only had the chair in the far corner and her sofa. She liked to keep the main space of her quarters open so she had ample room to workout.

"How are you doing?" Data asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"You're going to sit all the way over there?" Tasha asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Data looked around before he got the hint. Standing up he took three long strides and sat down on the opposite side of her sofa.

Tasha set the PADD on the ledge of her window and soaked him in. He was sitting upright, his android body maintaining perfect posture. His hands rested on his thighs. He had beautiful hands. She had always anticpated that his hands would be cold, like a robot.

She bit her lip as she thought back to when his hand had gently tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His hands had been pleasantly warm when they'd caressed her cheek and ghosted softly down her spine.

She calmed herself and folded her hands in her lap.

"I'll be honest, I'm not great," she replied.

Data's brown furrowed and a look of concern flashed across his face.

Tasha turned her gaze downward as she rung her hands.

"The more I think about you the more I realise I want something I can't have," she confessed.

"Ah," Data replied softly. "Are you referring to Regulation 1138 regarding fraternisation?"

Tasha looked up at him and left her answer unspoken.

Although he knew he could not feel emotion, Data would describe the thought as 'bittersweet.'

Data reached out and took her hand. Pulling it toward him he covered it with his other hand.

"Then I am glad I did not destroy my memory engrams," Data said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Because I will treasure them."


	4. The Holodeck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Tasha skip poker night. As Geordi tries to help Data, Miles unwittingly sparks the next steps in Data & Tasha's relationship.

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, or left kudos. This is an amateur-made work of fanfiction.

Set after _Code of Honour_. Data/Tasha angst & fluff. 

**Content Warning: This chapter contains sees some of our characters subjected to injury**. 

* * *

Data was in his quarters analysing the energy readings they had collected earlier that day. As he did not require sleep, he usually spent his nights working or furthering his study of humanity. But following his conversation with Tasha a week prior, Data had poured himself into his work and Geordi had taken notice.

Data's door chimed. It was late, but not an unreasonable hour.

Geordi entered and looked frustrated.

"Data! Poker started fifteen minutes ago," Geordi said as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yes, Geordi," Data said from behind his workstation.

Data looked like he was being disturbed.

"I will not be attending, please give my apologies to Commander Riker and the rest of the crew," Data said without blinking.

Geordi looked around and took in his surroundings. The lights were dimmed and, although there were two songs playing simultaneously, Geordi was starting to piece them together. Geordi couldn't be certain, but the music sounded depressing.

"Data are you alright?" Geordi asked as he stepped toward his friend.

"Yes," Data replied.

"Then why are you sitting alone in the dark?" Geordi asked.

"I am… _processing_ …recent events," Data replied.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Geordi questioned hoping Data would provide him with hint as to what was going on. "Does this have anything to do with what happened the other day with Tasha?"

"I am fine, Geordi," Data said without lifting his eyes from his PADD.

Geordi was worried and confused. He'd never seen Data act like this.

"You will be late," Data reminded him.

"Data?" Geordi tried again.

"I am fine, Geordi," Data reassured him.

Presently, Data didn't want to go to poker. He knew Tasha would be there and it was difficult for him to be around her. Following their conversation, he wrote a new subroutine to stop himself from staring when he was around her. He had found that his neural network would attempt to override the program and he couldn't explain it other than he had a desire to see her.

"Computer, cease music," Data said.

Data leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Yes, he was awfully glad he had not removed his memory engrams.

Humans would call Tasha's eyes 'blue.' But Data's positronic brain processed Tasha's eyes as so much more. They had a value of Red = 168, Green = 211, and Blue = 196. The same shade as the druzy cavansite crystals found on Pune II, the _Meconopsis betonicifolia_ more commonly known as the Himalayan blue poppy of Earth, and the Ferieas eel species that resided on the waters of the second moon of Jonquil.

Data would visit Professor Ishikawa in the morning. He would be able to replicate a Himalayan blue poppy from the ship's seed bank. At the very least, maybe he could find joy in things that reminded him of her.

"Computer, play music program Data 439," he said as he leaned back.

The sound of the C minor filled his quarters as he allowed himself to be enveloped in the music.

_Blue skies smiling on me, nothing but blue skies do I see._

* * *

Across the ship, Tasha was laying on her back in bed with one arm across her stomach and the other flung above her head on her pillow. She couldn't sleep. It had been a week since Data had come to her quarters and she could not stop thinking about him.

_"Then I am glad I did not destroy my memory engrams," Data said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Because I will treasure them."_

Sure, she saw him on the bridge every day. She had accompanied Data, Worf, and Geordi as part of an away team to take some readings on an unusual energy reading they had picked up coming from an M-class planet in the Lonolanoa system. Geordi had wanted to investigate the reading closer and they had spent about an hour gathering information. She was grateful that Geordi had paired off with Data and that she'd been sent to collect information on the _opposite_ side of a rocky formation.

It was hard enough for her to have to watch him on the bridge and know that all she would ever know of him would be a memory. It was easier for her to maintain professionalism with some distance between them.

So, Tasha had decided to skip poker. Tasha knew he'd be there in that stupid green visor.

No, she _needed_ distance because the more time she spent around him the more she found herself lying awake thinking about the lateral muscle of his lean thighs. Technically, it was bioplast sheeting over an endoskeleton.

 _'But it sure felt like muscle,'_ Tasha reminded herself.

Sighing, she turned over and tried to push thoughts of the Lieutenant Commander from her mind.

* * *

Down on the holodeck, Geordi stepped through the arch and joined the other senior officers for their weekly poker game.

"Sorry I'm late," Geordi said as he took a seat at the table.

"Geordi!" Riker said with a broad smile. "Well, that's one more!"

Looking around Geordi noticed the crowd was a little more sparse than usual.

"Doctor Crusher will be unable to attend as Lieutenant McClure is expected to deliver her child soon," Worf explained.

"She went into labour a couple of hours ago," Riker explained.

"I'm sure Niall is relieved to hear that. He's been a nervous wreck waiting for that baby to pop," Geordi said with a smile.

Lieutenant Niall McClure was one of Geordi's best engineers. His wife had been due several days earlier, but their little one had been shy about making their appearance. With each passing day, Niall had grown more anxious in anticipation of the arrival of his first child. Doctor Crusher had reassured him there was no concern yet, but it was hard to calm down the first-time father.

"Where's our best dealer?" Riker asked noting that Geordi had arrived sans Data.

"He's not coming," Geordi said as he shook his head.

"Has something happened?" Riker asked seriously.

Data had only ever missed a poker night if there was a task or emergency requiring his attention. And any kind of task or emergency requiring the Second Officer's attention was something the First Officer needed to be aware of.

Geordi shook his head.

"He said to pass along his apologies as he didn't want to come tonight," Geordi said with a shrug.

"That doesn't sound like Data," Deanna commented.

Commander Riker shuffled the deck and offered it to Worf to cut the cards.

"He's been acting weird lately," Geordi said. "I stopped by his quarters on the way here and he was sitting in the dark listening to breakup songs."

"Now that is odd," Riker said as he looked at Geordi.

"Right?" Geordi agreed.

With the deck cut, Riker stared at the cards and took a sip of his synthesised Manhattan.

"Should we wait for Tasha?" Riker asked looking around at the table.

"I don't' think she's coming," Geordi said.

He didn't know what was going on, but his intuition told him _something_ was going on.

* * *

"We missed you last night," Deanna said.

Tasha was seated on Deanna's sofa for her weekly counselling session.

"Yeah, I was tired," Tasha said.

"I know when you're lying," Deanna reminded Tasha as she passed her a cuppa.

"Fair enough. I didn't feel like going," Tasha said.

Deanna had been looking forward to their counselling session. She'd picked up on some very strong emotions from Tasha the last few days and was hoping this session would be help Tasha work them out.

"I've been sensing a lot of mixed emotions from you lately," Deanna explained. "A conflict between emptiness and desire. Like a longing."

"Like I said before, I want something I know I can't have," Tasha said.

"You don't have to answer this next question, but I think it could help to work through your feelings," Deanna explained.

Tasha's jaw clenched. She may not have been an empath, but she knew what was coming. They'd been dancing around the question since Tasha had first discussed the polywater incident.

"Is the reason you feel your desire is forbidden due to Starfleet regulations?" Deanna said bluntly. "Is this person under your direct chain of command?"

Tasha didn't answer.

"You mentioned before that he had offered to transfer for you when he thought he'd hurt you," Deanna went on. "Why could he not transfer to a different division outside of your chain of command? Then you could pursue a relationship."

Tasha shook her head in response. Deanna could sense there was something she was holding back.

"That's not an option," Tasha replied.

Deanna thought carefully about Tasha's response. Based on her statement, Deanna now suspected Tasha had avoided the poker game because he was there. Worf had been unaffected by the polywater. But Geordi and Will had been affected.

"I think you didn't come last night because he was there," Deanna said.

It was a risk, and she knew it. Deanna quickly ruled Will out as the possibility. Her Imzadi had always put his career above anything else and serving on the Enterprise was his greatest desire. Will would never offer to resign over something like this.

"That's not a fair question, Troi," Tasha snapped as Deanna could sense the frustration growing in her friend.

"I'm sorry," Deanna apologised.

"Me too," Tasha said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Deanna asked as the two women discussed Tasha's plan to overcome the loss she was feeling.

Tasha explained that she had spent more time on the holodeck lately – kayaking, running, and boxing. Deanna knew Tasha found solace in physical activity. It was an escape. Tasha shared she was going to be joining Chief O'Brien for a new sport she had never tried but was looking forward to.

"You know how much I love climbing. Miles was telling me about this ice climb he did on Earth and it sounded like a great challenge," Tasha said with a genuine smile. "We're going to do it tomorrow after Alpha shift ends."

At the start of their session, Tasha had shared that her climb with Worf had been a great experience. The focus it required had meant she was able to take her mind off Data for a few hours. At the top, her and Worf had meditated on their own. It was one of the things Tasha appreciated most about her Klingon friend – they could spend time together without having to fake pleasantries. They both appreciated the serenity that came with solitude in nature.

"Then it will be your second big climb this week. Just be sure you aren't overdoing it," Deanna advised.

* * *

Over in the arboretum, Data was listening to Professor Keiko Ishikawa explain the care routine for his new Himalayan Blue Poppy plant.

"She's a challenging plant, Data," Keiko said as touched the stem. The soft, light blue petals of the perennial were remarkable.

"My research suggests that a slightly acidic soil with exceptional drainage is required," Data said as he observed the plant.

"So, why'd you pick this one?" Keiko asked as she picked up tricorder and resumed scanning the cellular structure of the Elvorian ferns she was working on before Data had arrived.

"My neural pathways find this particular shade of blue to be superior to other plants," Data explained.

"I never knew you had a soft-side for poppies," Keiko teased. "She is beautiful."

"Very much so," Data replied strangely.

"Is something the matter?" Keiko questioned as she stopped scanning and looked at her friend.

Keiko noticed an odd, faraway expression on his face.

"May I ask for your expertise as a human on a subject?" Data inquired.

"Well, I'm certainly no expert but go ahead," Keiko replied.

"Sometimes when humans are unable to fulfil a desire, they want to replace that desire with a substitution," Data said. "In your experience, do you find that has been successful at fulfilling the initial desire?"

Keiko wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She knew full well of Data's desire to be human. And she knew how hard he had worked to understand and emulate human behaviour. It was at times like this that she felt a horrible sadness that he could not see just how human he truly was.

"You mean like when I want my Dad's real plankton loaf, but I have to settle for replicated plankton loaf?" She thought aloud. "It's OK. It get's me through. But it's no substitute for the real thing."

Data responded with a short nod before turning his gaze back to the flower.

"Data, is there something you want to talk about?" Keiko asked kindly.

"Thank you for your offer. It is exceedingly kind. You are a true and valued friend, Keiko. But this is something I must process alone," Data said.

* * *

After returning his new plant to his quarters and ensuring his environmental conditions were set properly for optimal growth, Data headed to Ten Forward to join Geordi and Chief O'Brien for socialisation.

Data had found the Ten Forward lounge to be a prime location for his study of human behaviour. Friendships, interdepartmental cooperation, and romantic relationships were all centred around Ten Forward.

Seated at their usual table, Geordi and Miles were swapping transporter stories.

"They've got 800 of these crates that we need to bring aboard. And they send the first load and it's just a single crate. So, I remind them that can send us 60 crates at a time, right?" Miles said as he recalled the story from his time aboard the Odyssey.

"And they keep sending one crate over at a time," Miles went on. "So, I tell 'em again that we were gon' be there all week unless they pick up the pace."

Geordi and Miles laughed aloud.

"That's funny, Data," Geordi said as he slapped Data's arm playfully.

Data nodded to acknowledge the story.

"That is most absurd," Data said. "Thank you, Miles. I will add that slow work performance is amusing to my understanding of humour."

As Miles and Geordi continued to chat Data scanned the lounge. In the corner, Ensigns Evans and Kelhun were seated close. Data's neural net was overcome with questions about what the experience would be like if he were at Ten Forward with Tasha.

"Hello?" Geordi said as he waved his hand in front of Data's face. "Hailing Data on all frequencies, all languages."

Data snapped out of his thoughts and back to the conversation at hand.

"Are you in?" Geordi asked. "I think you'd like it."

Data looked from Miles to Geordi. As his brain was focused on Tasha, he had failed to process Geordi's question.

"I am sorry," Data stated. "Could you please repeat your question?"

"I asked if either of you wanted to join my ice climb tomorrow after Alpha shift?" Miles said.

He took a sip of his synthesised pint before continuing.

"It's a new holodeck program I've worked up. It's quite a challenge. And ideally, it's best done with mates," Miles said as he raised his glass in a toast.

Data stiffly raised his drink to join Geordi and Miles and in the toast.

After the clink of their glasses, Miles downed the remainder of his pint in one long chug.

"Chief O'Brien, I have observed you have drinking capabilities that are far superior to those of other humans," Data commented.

Miles gave him a wink.

"Now _that_ was funny, Data," Geordi laughed.

* * *

The next day, Miles met Geordi outside of his quarters and they made there way to holodeck. Geordi was getting warm in his gear and was eager to get into the chilled environment of the holodeck ice climb so that he could cool off.

As they approached the holodeck Geordi slowed and reached his hand out to stop Miles.

Tasha was standing outside the holodeck. She was turned away, facing the opposite direction. But there was no mistake about it, Tasha was dressed for cold weather climbing.

"Miles, _please_ tell me you did not invite Tasha," Geordi said quietly.

"What's wrong with Tasha?" Miles asked.

"Nothing," Geordi replied softly. "But something is definitely going on between Tasha and Data."

Pushing Miles into the closest adjacent corridor, Geordi discreetly filled Miles on what he knew.

Unfortunately, Geordi didn't know much.

"So, they've been avoiding each other for _three_ weeks now?" Miles asked with disbelief.

Geordi nodded.

"The other night he was sitting in the dark listening to breakup songs," Geordi explained. "I've never seen him like this. And they _both_ skipped poker night."

"You think he's got his eye on her? And what, she turned him down?" Miles asked.

"I think it's more complicated than that," Geordi said as he peaked around the corner and looked back at Miles.

"I had no idea," Miles said. He felt horrible.

Hearing footsteps, Miles and Geordi poked their heads around the corner to watch.

Data approached Tasha and, even from a distance, they could see both officers' bodies tense.

Data's arms were full of ropes, belay devices, ice tools, and harnesses.

"Lieutenant Yar," he said softly.

"Commander," she responded as she cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

Geordi and Miles exchanged a look.

"I didn't know you liked to climb," Tasha said in an attempt to avoid silence.

Data swallowed and did not respond.

"Well, I'm sure Miles and Geordi will be along soon," she said as she rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet.

Overcome with an indescribable sensation, Data unceremoniously dropped the gear with a loud thud.

Cool as a cucumber, Tasha was unphased by the noise.

Data turned his head to the wall of the corridor as he found himself fighting against the subroutine designed to stop him from staring.

"I have suddenly remembered that I agreed to help with a project in Engineering," Data said in a very clumsy, unlike-Data fashion.

He knew he shouldn't, but he gave in and allowed himself to look back at Tasha.

As he did, he noticed the head of Geordi and Chief O'Brien peering from around the corner.

"Chief? Geordi?" he asked as he cocked his head sharply to the right.

"Uh-oh," Geordi said softly. "Busted."

Tasha whipped around as Miles and Geordi sheepishly came out from their hiding place in the adjacent corridor.

Approaching the pair, Miles tried to think of what he could say but came up speechless.

"Enjoy your holodeck adventure," Data said as he turned to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah," Geordi said as moved quickly in front of his friend.

"I have remembered there is somewhere I need to be," Data said to Geordi.

"I'm not buying that," Geordi said quietly to Data as he put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I should apologise, I uh, well I didn't, erm," Miles said as he scratched his head, struggling to come up with the right thing to say.

"I don't know why this needs to be awkward," Tasha said as she picked up one of the harnesses. "We're all friends here."

Data met her eyes as if to ask permission to stay. She gave the smallest of nods, but he got the message.

* * *

Once they were inside, Tasha was overwhelmed by the beauty of the mountains. Miles explained they were the High Tatras Mountains. It was a range that ran between Slovakia and Poland on Earth and Tasha found them to be breath-taking.

The blinding snow and frozen crystals were beautiful. Turkana IV was a humid world. Ever since Worf had introduced her to skiing, Tasha had been fascinated with the snow, ice, and with what he'd shown her about his childhood in Minsk.

As he attached the crampons to his boots, Data permitted himself to look at Tasha before turning away quickly. He surmised this is what humans called a "stolen glace." He didn't know if it was his ethical programming or something else causing this strange thought, but he found he could only describe it as forbidden and intriguing.

Looking up at the ice, Tasha analysed the angle of the climb. Miles had been truthful in his assessment that this would be a challenge, even for an experienced climber like herself. Even with the safety parameters in place, climbing on the holodeck meant that they could still fall from 9 meters above the holodeck floor.

She would need to stay focused on the ice and not the exceptionally taut backside of her Lieutenant Commander. _'The'_ Lieutenant Commander she chided herself internally. He wasn't _'her'_ anything. Shaking the thought from her head, Tasha secured her helmet and readied herself.

The program was designed to simulate a 43 meter climb up a pitch that was almost entirely vertical. It would be a fitness test unlike any other they had encountered before.

Miles was leading the climb as they made their way up the ice with Tasha behind him. Geordi followed Tasha and Data brought up the rear.

As they ascended, Tasha was feeling good. Despite the rocky start, they were making a good pace. Tasha had worked up a sweat.

"I'm going to feel this tomorrow," Geordi shouted to the group.

Tasha swung her right arm upward to make her next move when, without warning, the entire ship jerked violently.

Miles swung hard with his pick but was unable to make contact as the Enterprise began to fall. Freefalling backward he braced for impact with the holodeck wall.

Geordi felt his grip on the ice slip. He could feel the Enterprise was falling out of orbit and she was falling fast. Geordi was not comforted knowing that, given the dimensions of the holodeck, falling into the wall was just as bad as falling to the floor.

Tasha's ice screws detached, and she felt her stomach drop as she grasped at nothing as she fell away from the ice.

It took Data 0.0023 seconds to calculate the pressure he would need to push off the ice with and the angle at which to jump to reach Tasha. He knew the impact would likely hurt her, but it would be less so than her falling into the wall.

As they collided, he grabbed her by the waist and with his other hand, pulled her head against him to protect her head. Data noticed the ice was also collapsing around them.

As they made contact with the wall, he heard Chief O'Brien cry out as his shoulder dislocated. Geordi landed a few feet away with sickening crunch but made no noise. Data moved with lightning speed to brace himself on one knee and cover Tasha as the ice collapsed around them.

Something was wrong, but before Data could begin to theorise the Enterprise righted itself. The four friends found themselves sliding along the wall as they hurled into the ground along with remnants of the collapsed ice.

Even though it was a holodeck program, the ice was real and the weight as it crashed into the floor was felt on every inch of their bodies. Although Data could not feel pain, he was able to process the weight of the ice and the pressure the fall had placed on his endoskeleton.

It was all over in a matter of seconds, and Miles breathed a sigh of relief.

"Data," Tasha said as she tried collect her bearings.

Data was clutching her tightly against his chest, his hand on the back of her helmet.

"Data let go," Tasha instructed as she suddenly felt very suffocated.

Data eased his grip and Tasha tried to look around but found they were encased in the snow and ice.

"Computer end program," Data said.

Nothing happened.

* * *

Several meters away, Chief O'Brien was conscious and alert, but he knew the familiar feeling of a dislocated shoulder.

"Chief O'Brien to the bridge," Miles said as he tapped his combadge.

There was no response.

He next tried ending the program but there was no response from the computer. He was still trapped in the ice.

Miles tried to ignore the panic that was beginning to rise in his throat. He would need to stay calm and figure out a way out of this.

 _Something_ had happened to the Enterprise. At the very least, she was no longer out of control. Not only was Miles worried about what had caused the sudden freefall, he was concerned that their communication seemed to be down.

* * *

"Lieutenant Yar to the bridge," Tasha said. She gave a small cry of pain as she tried to tap her combadge but found her wrist was broken.

Data looked down at her quizzically.

"I think my wrist is broken," Tasha replied as she back up at him.

Data tried to contact the bridge but there was no response.

"It appears whatever caused the freefall has also disrupted the holodeck functions and our communications," he said as he assessed the situation aloud. "I must locate Geordi and Chief O'Brien."

Tasha nodded as her mind ran through possibilities. The situation could be that some kind of external disruption had caused the problem. It could have damaged their systems causing the holodeck and communication issues. It was also possible the Enterprise was under attack.

* * *

Data used his internal spatial calibration to determine the direction in which he would need to dig to reach the top of the compacted snow and ice.

"I will create a path and then come back to collect you," he explained as he looked at the ice above them and then back down at Tasha.

"I think I can crawl out behind you," Tasha informed him. "Geordi and Miles could be hurt. It will be best if we both look for them.

Tasha felt a sense of loss of both warmth and protection when removed his hands.

She could have been seriously hurt if he hadn't caught her – even though she knew she was going to be sore on the side where they'd made contact. In motion, he had no ability to control the pressure with which they collided. Her left side was going to bruise but she was grateful for his quick thinking.

Data burrowed through the snow with Tasha close behind. It took him only a few moments to reach to top. He reached back and pulled Tasha up to the top with her good arm while she cradled her broken wrist against her chest.

Looking around, it was quickly evident that both Geordi and Miles were buried somewhere in the compacted ice.

"GEORDI? CHIEF?" Tasha called out.

"It is unlikely they will be able to hear us as the snow will absorb and dampen the sound waves," Data stated as he looked around.

"Computer end program," Data tried again.

Just as before, nothing happened.

Data's eyes began flit back and forth rapidly as he attempted to determine the best way to find his friends.

"I will not be able to determine their precise location but based on angle at which we fell I can narrow down the search parameters," he said quickly.

Data detached the long ropes from their harnesses. With the speed of his Android body, he quickly tore the rope and secured Tasha's harness to his own with a short 3' piece of rope between them.

Tasha looked down at it and the back up at his face.

"What's this?" she asked.

"If we begin to fall again, I will need to ensure we do not get separated in the process," he explained.

Tasha nodded. It was good thinking.

They moved a few meters away to where Data believed they would locate Geordi and Chief O'Brien.

His mind was overcome with thoughts about the various possibilities they could encounter. Geordi and Miles could be trapped. They could be trapped and injured. Given the pressure of the compacted snow, it was also possible they would run out of oxygen before Data could reach them.

Working quickly, Data began to dig. He stopped every so often to listen for any sound.

He would lean down and place his ear against the snow, straining his audio receptors for any sign of life.

"Data, look!" Tasha said as she pointed to a small bit of movement about a meter from where they were digging.

Data rose quickly. In two strides, he dropped to his knees again and began digging furiously when a hand shot up from the snow.

Data gripped it firmly and in one motion pulled Chief O'Brien up through the snow.

Miles let at cry of pain as was yanked upward by Data and found himself laying on the ice.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Miles said with a grimace and he rolled to his back.

"Are you hurt?" Data inquired.

Miles nodded.

Data let go of Miles gently. He ripped another piece of rope and quickly attached himself and Miles.

"Good thinking," Miles said.

"Computer, end program," Tasha tried again.

"We must find Geordi," Data said quickly as he resumed digging.

As they dug, Tasha glanced over to look at Data. They were all worried about Geordi. And no matter what anyone said about android's being incapable of feeling, she could _see_ Data was scared in his face.

* * *

They did find Geordi.

And it broke Tasha's heart to watch Data when they reached him.

His yellow eyes had gone wide with fear and there was unmistakable hitch of his breath.

It took Data less than a second to analyse that Geordi had suffered no major spinal damage. He quickly ripped another piece of rope. His hands moved quickly to secure Geordi to the rest of the group. He then delicately cradled Geordi's head in hands.

"Geordi?" Data asked softly as he kneeled beside him.

Miles tried to reach the bridge again but there was on response.

"Data can you tell physically where the arch is located without calling it?" Miles asked.

"Yes," Data said as he carefully examined Geordi for injuries.

After a momentary assessment of their present location, Data determined they would need to dig through 4 meters of the compacted material to reach the arch. Data calculated that working at his maximum efficiency, it would take him 38 minutes to reach and clear the arch for Data to manually open it.

The environmental conditions of the holodeck were starting to take effect on the three humans. Despite their cold weather gear, the frigid temperature was beginning to seep into their bones.

"You two should stay close to Geordi and try to keep each other warm," Data instructed.

He worked quickly clear the snow as his thoughts spiralled – what if he couldn't get Geordi to sickbay in time? What was the precise nature and extent of Geordi's injuries? The thought of losing Geordi's companionship was an unacceptable emptiness.

* * *

"Riker to Data," the combadge chimed suddenly.

Data stopped and sat back on his knees. Tasha and Miles looked at each other as relief swept over the pair.

"Commander, please have transporter two lock onto my signal along with Lieutenant Yar, Chief O'Brien, and Geordi La Forge on holodeck two. We need to be transported to sick bay immediately," Data instructed.

Data cradled Geordi as they dematerialised and re-emerged in sick bay.

"Please doctor," Data said in panicked voice. "He is injured."

The medical team helped to detach the four from each other and removed their helmets. Data carried Geordi to an examination table.

Lieutenant Selar escorted Chief O'Brien to another examination table and set about tending to his dislocated shoulder.

Nurse Ogowa tried to direct Tasha to another examination area to care for her wrist, but Tasha stopped her.

"Please step into the secondary examine room and I'll be right in to take a look at that wrist," she said pointing to the doorway to the left.

"Not yet," Tasha said.

Doctor Crusher ran her medical tricorder along Geordi as she assessed the extent of his injuries.

"He's got moderate head trauma and he's broken his left leg," Doctor Crusher explained. "There's some internal bleeding but there doesn't appear to be any spinal damage."

Data briefed Doctor Crusher on the incident and what type of pressure had been placed on his body from the compacted ice.

"What happened to the Enterprise?" Tasha asked.

"We encountered some kind force that redirected the ship," Beverley explained. "They're still working to determine what caused it."

"We should get to the bridge," Tasha said as she looked at Data.

"Your wrist requires attention," Data said as he maintained eye contact with Tasha.

"We need to get to the bridge," Tasha said seriously.

Data put his hand on her shoulder and directed her to the secondary examination room.

"You will ensure your wrist is treated and that is an order, Lieutenant," Data said.

Tasha nodded hesitantly acknowledging his order. She sat down on the exam table.

Data gave her a short nod before turning to leave. He took a step and then stopped suddenly.

Turning back, he looked at Tasha.

"I'll stay with him," Tasha said as she read his thoughts. He was scared for Geordi. She could see it in his eyes.

In two paces he was at her. His laid his hands tenderly on either side of her face and placed a soft kiss on the top her head.

It only lasted three seconds, but Data closed his eyes and soaked in the sensation - the scent of lavender from her soap, the cool of her skin from the frigid air on the holodeck, and the soft feel of her hair as it brushed against his lips. 

Tasha felt him pull away.

Stepping backward, their eyes met.

"I'll stay with him," Tasha repeated softly.


	5. Blue Skies

A/N: Thank you all, sincerely, for sticking with this story. It has been a long time since I've been so inspired to write something. I apologise, I promised an update for 15/1 and that came and went. I'm quite sorry for the delay. To make up for it, this chapter is about twice as long as normal.

**If you like my work or want to dive deeper with my comics, art (including "Data and Geordi's Holodeck Adventures") or like to discuss writing in general like & follow the Tartan Tart on Facebook or Twitter TheTartanTart.**

* * *

Data stepped off the turbolift and onto the bridge. Captain Picard was in the command chair with Commander Riker seated to his right.

Worf took in Data's appearance and cocked an eyebrow.

"We were on the holodeck," Data said.

In his rush to reach the bridge and assess the situation, he had not stopped to change into his standard Starfleet uniform.

"Mr Data," Captain Picard acknowledged, "Please relieve Ensign Trotter."

Data relieved Ensign Trotter and assumed his position at the operations station and accessed the readings from the incident. As his hands dashed over the panel, Data suddenly paused.

This caught the attention of Captain Picard.

"Data?" Picard prompted.

Data turned in his chair to address the bridge.

"Sir, the energy readings at the time of the incident have a similar structure to the readings we observed on the planet," Data explained.

Captain Picard tapped his combadge.

"Lieutenant La Forge, please report to the bridge," Picard said.

"Sir, Lieutenant La Forge was injured on the holodeck when the ship entered freefall. He is currently in sick bay and incapacitated," Data said.

He worked to reroute his focus from thoughts about Geordi's injuries to his duty to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Yar and Chief O'Brien were also injured, but their injuries were less severe than those of Lieutenant La Forge," Data said as he went on.

Picard nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you think you can analyse a way for us to study this phenomenon without putting the ship at risk?" Picard asked.

Data took a moment to ponder the question.

"You wish to return to learn more about it but only if we are able to do so unaffected," Data surmised aloud. "I will determine the cause of our loss of controls and functionality and see if I can come up with a solution."

"Make it so," Picard ordered. "Ensign Trotter, resume your position at the control station. Mr Data, get down to main engineering."

"Sir, permission to change into uniform?" Data requested as he stood.

"Please," Picard said.

* * *

Data had changed quickly and joined the crew in engineering to determine what had caused the incident. Data learned that there had been a number of injuries across the ship.

"Where's Lieutenant La Forge?" assistant chief engineer Shimoda asked. "We've been trying to reach him."

"He was injured during the freefall," Data said.

"Is he alright?" Shimoda asked as his eyes widened with concern.

"Doctor Crusher is tending to him," was all Data could manage to say.

As he took a position at Geordi's engineering panel he realised finding a solution was going to be harder than he had imagined. He closed his eyes, turned his head to the left, and tried to stop thoughts of his friends from overtaking his processing capacity.

He told himself he needed to focus on this. The safety of his ship was of greater concern to ensuring his friends' safety. Doctor Crusher would see to the rest.

Data worked silently. He usually preferred to work with music. His positronic brain craved stimulation.

But today, he worked in silence as he calculated the necessary adjustments needed to strengthen the shields against the energy signature that had disrupted navigational controls.

"Lieutenant Yar to Commander Data," his combadge dinged.

"Go ahead," Data replied. A sensation overtook his neural net. It was a strange eagerness to learn the update on Geordi.

He pondered if this sensation was what it felt like to have one's metaphorical heart skip a beat.

"Doctor Crusher said the osteogenic stimulator isn't going to be enough to treat Geordi's broken leg on its own," Tasha explained. "He's going to make a full recovery but she's prepping to take him into surgery. She said it will take about 90 minutes."

"And you?" Data asked softly.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Thank you," Data replied. "That will be sufficient time for me to finish these calculations, make the necessary adjustments to the shields and helm control, and return to sickbay before Geordi regains consciousness."

His brain was not processing this news as 'relief.' Nor did he process the thought as 'unease.' It was a complicated jumble of both.

* * *

Exactly 78 minutes and 54 seconds later, Data had finished assuring Captain Picard that the changes would be sufficient to safely return and study the energy readings around the planet. But they would only have a safe observation window for a few hours.

The Enterprise set a course to return to the planet at Warp 3. It would arrive in orbit above the planet in 18 minutes and 42 seconds.

Picard had granted Data permission to return sickbay to check in on Geordi before joining the away team.

As he left the bridge, Commander Riker turned to Captain Picard.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Mr Data seems genuinely worried," Riker commented in a low voice.

"I find myself in agreement Number One," Picard replied. "Lieutenant La Forge _is_ his best friend."

Riker's eyebrows flashed up and down in acknowledgement and he leaned back into his seat.

"Ensign, set a course back to the planet, Warp 2," Riker ordered.

* * *

It took Data 4 minutes and 18 seconds to reach sickbay. When he arrived, he saw Geordi was laying sedated on an examination table. Chief O'Brien was sitting in a chair in the corner near him. His shoulder was fitted in with a regeneration sleeve that was working to heal the damage from his latest dislocation.

Tasha was leaning against the exam table next to Geordi.

"Surgery went well," Miles said as Data approached them.

Data nodded. He felt his processing start to return to normal.

' _Is this relief?'_ He mused internally.

"Doctor Crusher has him sedated," Tasha explained. "He'll wake up on his own when the sedatives wear off. They'll do a more thorough assessment of his head trauma soon as he's awake."

"Did Doctor Crusher discuss the extent of the head trauma?" Data asked as took a step forward and looked down at Geordi.

Tasha reached out and grabbed his hand. Data looked down as her fingers intertwined with his and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be alright," she said softly.

Tasha moved to pull her hand back, but Data gripped her hand. It wasn't too tight to hurt, but it was enough to signal that he did not wish to cease contact.

"Do we know what happened yet?" Miles asked.

Data explained his findings regarding the energy readings and the plan to return and study the phenomenon. He informed them they would be arriving at the planet soon and that Captain Picard had scheduled three hours for observation. The Enterprise would then pull back to a safe distance and evaluate the findings before determining if they should remain for further study or carry on to their next assignment.

Data would be part of the away team heading back to the planet.

"I should get down to the transporter room," Miles said as he stood to go.

"That is not necessary. You have been injured. Lieutenant Henderson is on duty and can perform the role sufficiently. You should rest and allow your shoulder to properly heal," Data replied.

"Thank you, sir. But I'll be fine. Wasn't the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last," Miles said with a smile.

"You will remain here until Doctor Crusher clears you for duty. That is an order, Chief O'Brien," Data said. "And I would greatly appreciate knowing that Geordi is in good hands."

Miles nodded in acknowledgement and returned to his seat.

"I must accompany the away team, but I will return to check on Geordi as soon as I am able," Data explained.

He cocked his head to the side and placed his left hand on Geordi's shoulder.

"Be well my friend," he said.

Data turned to leave but realised he was still holding Tasha's hand in his right hand.

He stopped and turned back. He pulled their hands up and looked at them for a moment before gently releasing her hand.

Data gave her a short nod and then left to join the away team.

"Chief-" Tasha started to say. This was how rumours got started.

"Don't you worry," Miles reassured her. "I'm just in the corner takin' a nap."

"Thanks," Tasha replied.

* * *

When Geordi came to, he first noticed sounds of someone talking. Initially, it was like a dream. He could hear voices, but he couldn't distinguish what was being said. Then he noticed the light above him and realised he was laying on an exam table.

The last thing he remembered was feeling cold.

And falling.

Yes, he'd definitely fallen. He could feel it in his back.

"Doctor Crusher, he's awake!" Miles called out as Geordi began to stir.

Geordi groaned. He tried to sit up but the pain in his back forced his to lay down again.

"What happened?" Geordi said. He lifted his very sore arm stiffly as he ran his hand across his chest.

"Some kind of strange energy pattern threw off our navigation," Miles explained. "And when the Enterprise went into freefall the ice in the holodeck collapsed along with all of us."

"Are you alright?" Geordi asked as concern rose in his voice. "And Tasha? Data?"

"A few bumps and bruises but we're all fine. You got the worst of it mate," Miles said.

Doctor Crusher approached the side of the exam table and began to scan Geordi's body.

"We'll need to run some tests," she explained.

She gave him a hypospray shot to help with his pain and asked if she could remove his VISOR. Geordi nodded and she started the preliminary scans on his head.

"You took quite a fall, Geordi," Doctor Crusher said as she ran the tricorder around his skull. "Once the hypospray kicks in and your pain level is more tolerable, we'll move you in to take some brain scans."

Doctor Crusher gave Geordi a quick reassuring squeeze of the hand and left to set up the scans.

"I'm glad you guys are all OK," Geordi replied. "Where are the others?"

"Commander Data and Lieutenant Yar?" Miles asked.

"Mmm hmm," Geordi groaned an in the affirmative.

Miles explained that Tasha had been cleared to return to duty and was currently up on the bridge. They were over the planet now and the away team had been down there for about an hour.

"Miles, can I ask you how something? How did they seem?" Geordi said.

What had happened was a freak accident. But he knew Tasha and Data had been keeping their distance from one another as of late. He was curious if this event had eased some of that tension or driven them further apart.

"Fine. Normal. Professional -," Miles said but Geordi wasn't buying it.

"C'mon man," Geordi replied. "When you say it like _that_ , I know that's not what happened."

"Gave my word," Miles replied seriously.

Miles had served on enough starships to know whatever was going on between the Lt. Commander and the Chief Security Officer was their business and their business alone. It wasn't for the ship to speculate. His own opinion on the Starfleet fraternization regs were that a blind eye was the best approach.

To Miles, the heart wants what it wants, and he'd quite prefer to serve under officers that were happy at home.

"He was really worried about you. We all were," Miles replied honestly. "I know everyone says he's just an android, but he _cares_ about you, a lot."

"Yeah," Geordi nodded. "Data's been acting kind of weird lately. I don't know if this is some part of his processing that's been unlocked or what. It's like he feels emotions sometimes but doesn't understand what's happening."

"Aye," Miles nodded.

"So, _something_ did happen!" Geordi said.

He didn't need to VISOR to picture exactly the look Miles was giving him.

"I gave me word, Lieutenant," Miles said coyly. "But I'll say this much, I think they're on good terms with each other now."

"Yea-oow!" Geordi said as he clapped his hands together in excitement then instantly regretted it as pain shot through his arms.

* * *

Two hours later, Doctor Crusher had concluded her scans and determined Geordi had suffered a concussion but did not appear to have any serious head trauma. After treating the concussion and giving him another hypospray for the pain she released him to his quarters.

Geordi wouldn't be cleared to return to duty for at least another 48 hours but he was looking forward to a hot shower and some rest. He was grateful she'd cleared him to get his leg wet. It wasn't fully healed but at the very least it was on the mend.

Miles had helped him to his quarters with instructions to call him if he needed anything.

Although the surgery and osteogenic stimulator were doing their parts, he'd be limping heavily until the healing process was complete.

Geordi turned on the tap and let the steam fill the bathroom in his quarters. When he got up this morning, he'd been expecting to come back sore from the climb. He never imagined he'd be as sore and stiff as he currently was.

Carefully, he reached up and pulled off his combadge. Even that minor action took considerable effort.

He steadied himself against the built-in shelves. With a grimace, he managed to finagle his left arm out of his uniform sleeve. His right arm was considerably more tender, and he paused before proceeding.

Taking a deep breath, he started on next arm but stopped when the door chimed.

Geordi shouted for whoever it was to come in.

Data entered and cocked his head to the side quizzically.

"Are you stuck?" Data asked as he took in Geordi's appearance.

Geordi shot a Data a look.

"Would you like assistance?" Data asked as he stepped closer.

"No, Data. I'm fine," Geordi replied as he leaned back against the shelves.

"I am very glad to hear it," Data said before noticing the steam coming from that bathroom.

"Did you intend to leave your shower running?" Data questioned.

"Data, really I'm fine," Geordi replied before he took a small tumble forward.

Data caught him and used his arm to push Geordi upright against the shelves.

"You are not fine," Data stated.

"I think the hypospray pain relief just kicked in," Geordi explained.

Data helped Geordi reach his sofa and sat him down and pulled his feet up onto the table. He then went and shut off the tap in the bathroom.

"I will remain until you can safely stand on your own," Data said as he took a seat on Geordi's chair.

"That's very kind of you but I'm fine, really," Geordi insisted. "Doctor Crusher cleared me to be back in my quarters. I just got a little dizzy when the pain relief hit. I wanted to take a hot shower, but I'll wait until tomorrow morning."

"In my study of human behaviour, I have found it is a common practice for humans to use hot water as a means of pain relief," Data said.

Geordi nodded.

"Yeah, when I'm sore there's nothing like a little steam," Geordi replied.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Data offered.

Geordi laughed. He knew Data's offer was genuine and came from the desire to help, but he also knew Data didn't realise this was one of those times his positronic brain didn't quite grasp the human side of the equation.

"No, Data," Geordi replied. "That would be weird."

Data paused for a moment as he accessed his internal memory drive.

"Ah! Yes, I see," he replied as he now understood that his offer was strange. "I apologise for making you uncomfortable."

"Data, it's fine! I know you meant well," Geordi said with a grin.

They sat in silence for a moment. Geordi was feeling better but knew it was probably best if he just got some rest.

"Can I get you anything?" Data asked.

"Yeah, just help me get to bed and I'll stay put until I'm a little more stable," Geordi replied.

Data supported Geordi as he limped over to his bed. It was slow going and every step was a strain. But he'd insisted on limping. He didn't want Data to carry him.

"Thanks," Geordi replied.

He swung his legs up onto the bed and leaned back against his headboard.

"Now really, I'm fine," Geordi said. "I'm sure you've got work to do and I'm going lay down."

"You are certain?" Data asked.

"Yes!" Geordi insisted.

Data leaned down and gave Geordi a tight hug. Geordi knew Data wasn't squeezing him at his full strength, but it was more than enough to knock the breath out of him.

"D-Data," Geordi managed to choke out.

Data immediately released him.

"Have I injured you?" Data asked concerned as he stepped back.

"No, I'm just sore," Geordi said as he took in his friend's face.

He thought back to comment Miles's had made earlier. It was as if Data was reacting with emotion.

"Are you feeling alright, Data?" Geordi asked.

"I am unsure. When you were injured, I found a sufficient portion of my neural net became preoccupied in theorising the possible outcomes of the injuries you sustained. In addition, I found that my positronic brain tried to access memory engrams of our previous holodeck adventures," Data explained. "It was hard to focus my actions as my processing was _overwhelmed_."

"Just like the other night?" Geordi prompted.

Data nodded.

"Data, I don't think anything is wrong with you," Geordi explained. "I think you're _feeling_ emotion."

"I am android. I cannot experience emotions," Data said scientifically.

Geordi scratched the back of his head.

"You were worried about me. That's normal. You felt it!" Geordi said. "Maybe it's some previously unknown part of your programming that's been unlocked? Or maybe in the grand scheme of the universe you've evolved?"

"Evolution occurs over generations. I am the only sentient android in existence and chronologically-" Data tried to explain but Geordi waved his hand and cut him off.

"You're _feeling_ things, Data. Somehow. Someway. You are feeling emotions," Geordi stated. "And I think you lean into it."

"Inquiry, lean into it?" Data replied as his brain accessed information on the human colloquialism.

Geordi let him work it out on his own and a short nod met that Data understood the phrase.

"Don't focus on why or how it's happening. Just let it happen," Geordi instructed.

Data pondered this thought. He was unsure of how to experience this. And a strange sense that he could only describe as 'foreboding' overcame him. He was concerned that his lack of experience with human emotion could lead causing frustration, embarrassment, or harm to others.

"And I think whatever's going on between you and Tasha is causing a lot of emotion," Geordi thought aloud. "And since you're experiencing this for the first time it's made you feel confused and maybe a little scared."

Data leaned against the wall as a puzzled look overtook his features. After a short pause, he spoke.

"I believe that would be an appropriate description," Data responded without making eye contact.

A thought crossed Geordi's mind. Although his parents' roles in Starfleet had meant he moved many times during his youth, Geordi had still had the experience of attending classes with other kids. He'd experienced his teen years with all the traditional awkwardness and self-discovery that most kids had. Geordi had enjoyed his time and roommates at Starfleet experiencing life as young men – flirting, snogging, and relationships.

Data had shared that during his time at Starfleet Academy, he'd struggled to integrate socially with other cadets. He had experienced no formal adolescence. Instead of parents, he had memory engrams and scientists. And to Geordi's horror, he'd learned that some of the scientists viewed Data as nothing more than a machine. They failed to recognise his sentience, his personhood, and his rights as a living being.

"Do you have feelings for Tasha?" Geordi asked bluntly.

"Starfleet regulations prohibit fraternisation with a subordinate within my chain of command," Data replied stiffly.

"But that's not what I asked," Geordi said with a sly grin. "Do you have feelings for Tasha?"

Data paused and looked at Geordi. Data had a small smile.

"I would describe being in her presence as a feeling of fondness," he said as his yellow eyes seemed to light up. "And the particular shade of blue in her eyes shares the same red, green, and blue colour values as found in the Himalayan Blue Poppy. Her skin has a faint smell of lavender and soap. I experience a fluttering sensation in the abdominal portion of my endoskeleton when she says my name. When I kissed her, she tasted like mint. And while this was certainly not my first sexual experience, I must admit my neural net was nearly overloaded at the sensation of-"

"Whoa, Data. Down boy," Geordi said.

Data leaned back against the wall and Geordi was sure if an android could blush, then Data was presently doing so. There was no flush or colour added to his cheeks, but the way he was casting his eyes downward was sure convincing.

Data back up at Geordi, but this time his eyes held immeasurable sadness.

"But as I stated Starfleet regulations prohibit any pursuit of those feelings," Data said in dejected voice. "And so, it is _conflicting_ to have the memory engrams I retain as I can fondly recall the experiences but cannot further engage in them despite my desire to do so."

Data had calculated that there were alternatives to resolving the situation. He could resign as Second Officer, fall back on his exobiology degree, and shift into the role of science officer. However, he determined the probability of Captain Picard and Starfleet accepting this request as less than 2.47%.

"I don't know what to tell you," Geordi replied honestly. "I wish there was some way I could help."

* * *

Data left Geordi's quarters deep in thought. As he reached the door, Data realised his feet had not carried him to his own quarters.

He was standing at Tasha's door.

He pondered for a moment if he should ring. It would be perfectly professional to inquire as to her wellbeing following the injury. She had offered her hand in reassurance in sick bay. She had not pulled away from his affection following the accident.

Before he could make up his mind, the door opened.

Tasha said nothing but gave him a small smile. It was evident to Data that he had disturbed her evening. She had shed her uniform in favour of casual attire.

The same emotional response he had experienced while discussing his feelings with Geordi suddenly overtook him. He bit his lip and cast his eyes down to the floor.

"I apologise, Lieutenant," Data said suddenly. "I should not have bothered you. I merely wanted to inquire as to your wrist, and I will be on my way."

"Why don't you come in?" she offered as she stepped back from the doorframe.

Something in Data warned him this wasn't a good idea. A sense of trepidation creeped in.

' _Could this be what Geordi calls a gut?'_ Data thought to himself.

"How's Geordi?" Tasha asked as she sat down on her sofa.

"He is stiff but doing well," Data said.

Data's combadge dinged and Captain Picard's came across.

"Mr Data, I've authorised a return trip for a botany team to take further observations on the planet," Picard stated. "The energy readings we obtained have shown some interesting results in the arboretum. Apparently, it's caused rapid growth among much of our plant life. We'll be arriving in orbit shortly."

"Understood, would you like me to come to the bridge?" Data asked as he acknowledged the Captain.

"If you wish," Picard replied.

"Acknowledged," Data said as he tapped his combadge to respond.

Data looked to Tasha and noted a hint of sadness in her eyes. Her breathing slowed.

"Well, I guess you have to go," she said standing up.

"Yes," Data replied but made no move to leave.

For a moment they were silent. Neither party was quite sure what to say. Data knew he should go but found himself unable to leave.

"Geordi believes I am experiencing emotions," Data blurted out fumblingly.

"I'd say that's an accurate assessment," she replied.

"You did not pull away," he said.

She knew what he was referencing. When he'd planted a chaste kiss on the top her head in sick bay after the accident. He had seemed to be overcome with emotion. It was pleasant and spontaneous.

"Also, an accurate assessment," she quipped.

Suddenly the power went out. After a beat, the emergency lighting came on.

"Data to bridge," Data said as he touched his combadge.

There was no response.

Data and Tasha headed for the door, but it wouldn't activate.

Data placed his hands on the door and tried to manually open it. The door did not budge.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked.

"I am capable of manually opening these doors unless the environmental safety lock has been activated, Data explained. "The environmental safety lock has been activated meaning-"

"Life support isn't functioning in the corridor," Tasha said finishing his thought.

He nodded.

They tried their combadges again with no luck.

Tasha grabbed her PADD and tried to see if there was any information she could pull from the computer about their situation. The screen was scrambled, and it was impossible to read.

She angrily tossed the PADD into her sofa. Data watched with fascination.

"May I," Data asked as he indicated to the PADD.

Tasha nodded. Data picked up the PADD and tried to analyse the device. He hypothesised that the energy signature they were there to study was now causing a disturbance in their devices. A reboot failed to produce a change.

"Most interesting," Data stated as he set it down on the sill of the window that looked out into space.

Data stepped over to the com and tried to access information on situation. However, the com was of little help. While life support and emergency lighting were functioning, there was no access to communications or the computer.

He spent 2 minutes and 8 seconds trying override the system before determining his effort would not be successful.

"The nature of this disruption will require a full system reboot of the computer that can only be instituted from engineering or the bridge," Data concluded aloud.

"So, we're stuck," Tasha said as she paced.

"It would appear so," Data replied as met her eyes.

Tasha stopped pacing and looked at Data.

"Data how long was the disruption last time? How long did it take to restore communications?" Tasha asked.

"I am unsure," he replied.

Confused, Tasha looked at him.

"I am unsure," he repeated.

"Data you're the one person that tracks time down the second," Tasha said.

Data felt his pulse speed up. She had referred to him as a 'person.'

"During the last encounter, my processing was overcome with," he trailed off and dropped his eyes to the floor as he struggled to articulate his thought.

"Emotion?" Tasha prompted as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and nodded.

"I can't image what you're going through right now," Tasha said. "But I can tell you that when I first escaped from Turkana IV, I tried to bury all of my emotions. I was afraid that if I allowed them to show, they would overrun me."

Tasha smiled.

"It took time, but I learned to accept that my emotions are a part of who I am. And that it doesn't make me weak or less competent to display them when appropriate. And with the help of counselling through Starfleet I was able to find ways to process strong emotions through healthy coping mechanisms," she explained.

Although her experience was difference, Tasha hoped that her words were comforting. It had taken time, and counselling, and a lot of self-reflection for Tasha to learn to deal with her own emotions in a healthy manner.

"My emotions have caused me to malfunction at times. They have overwhelmed my neural net," Data explained honestly. "I am concerned that I am losing my ability to remain impartial and logical."

"Your emotions are not a malfunction," Tasha replied as a hint of anger rose in her voice.

"I have a responsibility to the Enterprise and-" he started to say but stopped when he saw Tasha's look.

"You're a Starfleet officer. And yes, you are stronger and smarter than the rest of us. But everyone experiences emotion. And everyone has instances in which those emotions can be overwhelming. Your best friend was seriously injured in a freak accident," she snapped.

She crossed her arms. Breathing deeply, she calmed herself before proceeding.

"You saved his life, Data. And Chief O'Brien. And mine," she said softly.

Data took a moment to reflect on her assessment.

"Geordi advised I should not focus on the 'how' or 'why' and instead to focus on 'letting it happen'," Data said as he recounted Geordi's earlier advise.

"Well, Geordi _is_ a pretty smart cookie," Tasha grinned.

Data cocked his head at the use of 'cookie.'

"It's an expression," she explained.

"Ah," Data nodded.

Tasha was about to try the com panel again, but the emergency lighting suddenly went out.

Looking around the room, Data observed the gentle hum of the emergency power system had ceased. Undetectable to humans, Data's audio receptors were always aware of the soft hum of the system that ran throughout the ship.

"Why I do have the sinking feeling that it's getting cold?" Tasha asked.

"You are correct. It appears that the emergency life support functions have also become affected," Data said as his bioplast registered a 3 degree drop in temperature.

Tasha shivered as her Starfleet training kicked in.

"You don't require oxygen but-" Tasha thought aloud.

"Humans do not 'run out of oxygen.' Carbon dioxide will continue to accumulate causing respiratory paralysis and then death," Data said finishing her thought.

"Well that's comforting," Tasha said wryly. 

Data felt what he could best describe as panic.

"Lieutenant Commander Data to the bridge," he said, trying his combadge again in hope that communication had been restored.

There was no response.

"I'm going to lay down and try to slow my breathing," Tasha explained.

Data nodded in understanding. Part of their Starfleet training had involved preparing for scenarios of life support system failures. Placing her faith in that training Tasha moved to her couch and laid back. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing.

She kept repeating in her mind ' _You're just meditating with Worf.'_

Data was attempting to divert his processing to finding a way to reactivate the life support systems. He considered for a moment that it may be possible for him to interface with the com and override the controls to reactive life support.

He didn't know how extensive the outage was. It was highly likely this outage extended to the other cabins on the same section of this deck. It was also possible the entire ship had been impacted.

But it didn't matter. If his plan worked, Data would only have the ability to reactivate the quarters linked to this specific section of the com – meaning Tasha's quarters and three quarters adjacent to the right.

It was a significant risk. Interfacing with the com would expose his positronic brain to contact with the energy disruption. There was no way of knowing what affect it would have.

Based on the size of the room and the rate of Tasha' breathing, Data calculated when he would need to act, and it was soon. For some reason, he felt an immense compulsion to say something to Tasha before proceeding.

He tried his combadge again, but communication remained offline.

He stepped over to Tasha and sat on the edge of her sofa.

"Tasha, I am going to attempt to reboot the emergency life support," Data said.

"Hmm?" She replied through half-lidded eyes.

"I am unsure if this will be successful," Data explained.

She blinked but was struggling to retain focus. The chill from the heat seeping into space was making her lethargic. She just wanted to sleep.

"If this is not successful or if the exposure to the entity should cause a malfunction, I feel compelled to tell you that you are _special_ to me," he said softly.

He gave her hand a small squeeze and then made his way over to the com.

In a matter of seconds, he had opened the side of his head to access where he could interface. Opening the com panel, he routed a cable into his positronic brain and attempted to isolate and override the emergency life support system. It would require temporarily severing the connection to the main computer, bypassing the control that was subjected to the disruption, and rerouting it a system that still had power.

Without warning a flood of energy surged through his system and he dropped to the floor.

"Lieutenant Commander Data, this is Riker. I repeat, this is Riker. Come in," Riker's voice boomed from the combadge.

Full life support began to flood back into Tasha's quarters and the temperature in the room began to slowly increase to a safe level.

"Riker to Lieutenant Commander Data, do you read me?" Riker repeated.

Data sat up abruptly, blinking as he observed that the lights were on and the gentle hum of the life support system had returned.

Looking over at the sofa he noted Tasha was breathing. Relief washed over him. He got up from the floor and made his way over to her.

Kneeling next to the sofa, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tasha?" he asked gently.

She blinked. She was still cold. Her eyes felt heavy and she felt a little nauseous.

"Life support has been restored," he said.

As her eyes regained focus, she took in his appearance.

The left side of his head was exposed, the small green and red lights blinking. A cable hung from his positronic brain. His typically well-groomed hair was dishevelled. The distinct smell of burnt polymer lingered in the air.

"What happened to you?" Tasha asked.

"There was some kind of energy surge," he replied simply.

Tasha propped herself on her elbows. For the first time ever, Data felt simultaneously uncomfortable about maintaining eye contact but unwilling to break away.

"I'm glad you were here," Tasha confessed as she reached out and cupped his cheek.

Data inhaled sharply.

"I should go," he replied softly as his hand moved to pull her hand away.

Tasha noted he did not let go of her hand.

"Data, I find myself struggling to reconcile the discrepancy between your words and your actions," she said flipping his own prior statement back at him.

"I should go before I say something that would tread very close to violating Starfleet regulations," Data said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Simultaneously their combadges activated.

"Captain Picard for Lieutenant Yar. You're wanted on the bridge," the Captain's voice ordered.

"Data this is Riker, where are you?" Riker said as his concern grew for the Second Officer.

Both acknowledged the orders and made their way to the nearest turbolift with haste.

* * *

As the turbolift opened, Tasha reached out and ran her hand through Data's tousled hair. His eyes widened. The pair was not expecting Commander Riker to be waiting immediately on the opposite side of the door. He said nothing as he observed the for a moment. A brief, unmistakable look of desire passed between the two.

Riker cleared his throat.

Tasha pulled her hand away quickly and Data turned wide-eyed to his superior officer.

Riker raised an eyebrow at the pair but kept his observation to himself.

They shuffled past him and assumed their places on the bridge. Riker was headed down to engineering to check in with the progress on the system reboot.

"Mr Data," Picard said taking note of his appearance. "What has happened to you?"

Data looked confused for a moment before he reached up and touched the exposed portion of his positronic brain. He realised the cable was still hanging from the connection.

"Ah!" A dark look flashed across his face as ran his hand along the cable he observed the burnt end where the energy surge had severed the connection to the com. "I attempted to interface with one of the com panels to reboot the emergency life support. It is fortunate the energy surge caused the cable to sever at this point of the connection. Had it reached my positronic brain at its full capacity, I am unsure of what may have happened."

"Mr Data, are you alright?" Picard asked sincerely.

"I will function sufficiently to perform my duties," Data replied as he turned back to face the main viewer.

* * *

Deciding the risk was too great, Picard ordered them on a new heading that would get them a safe distance from the planet's strange energy reading. They weren't giving up on understanding it, but they would need to break away until they could further devise was causing the navigational and system failures.

They would send the information regarding the readings through information probe to nearest Starbase and take up their heading in pursuit of a Ferengi vessel that stole an energy converter from an unmanned Federation outpost. They were on an intercept course and would arrive in six days and 18 hours.

After they were a safe distance from the strange energy signature, Picard retired to his ready room to read the briefing from Starfleet on their next assignment. He'd glanced at it shortly before the latest incident, but the power failures had interrupted him.

His door chimed. Picard sighed in frustration at the interruption but set down his PADD and called in the visitor.

Riker entered. Picard motioned for him to take a seat and Riker threw his leg over the nearest chair.

"Engineering has managed to get all of our systems back online and secured," Riker explained. "I noticed that Lieutenant Yar is in the command chair?"

"Yes," Picard acknowledged.

After they'd reached a safe distance, he'd ordered Yar to return to the bridge in uniform.

Although Commander Data was scheduled to serve on the night watch, Picard was concerned about his Second Officer. He had ordered him to sick bay and engineering for a full evaluation. Lieutenant Yar would take the first two hours of his night watch until she would be relieved by Lieutenant Worf.

"I've ordered Mr Data for a full evaluation following the incident earlier," Picard explained. "He attempted to interface with a com panel to restore life support. He was connected when the reboot energy surge occurred."

"Is he alright?" Riker asked.

"He said he felt fortunate the connection severed where it did or he may not be here," Picard explained.

Riker raised his eyebrows.

"Based on the specs of the com panel, interfacing to override would have only rebooted the four coms on the same master control switch," Riker surmised aloud. "That seems like an awfully big risk."

"Indeed, Number One," Picard agreed as he folded his hands in his lap.

He glanced over at the aquarium in corner of his ready room.

"So, the mystery is what could have compelled our always logical and impartial Second Officer to take such a large risk," Picard pondered aloud.

"Maybe he was worried about those around him," Riker offered with a shrug thinking back to his earlier observation at the turbolift.

"Perhaps," Picard nodded. "We did observe he seemed to express genuine concern over Lieutenant La Forge's accident."

Picard trusted his Second Officer without question. But he was concerned that this strange energy signature could have impacted his functioning in some way.

"Number One, I want you to look into this," Picard ordered. " _Discreetly_."

* * *

The next day Geordi and Miles were sitting at Ten Forward over a synthesised pint. O'Brien's shoulder had healed and Geordi's leg had improved. Doctor Crusher said he was healing quickly. She suspected another two treatments with the osteogenic stimulator and he'd be right as rain. He could walk with almost no limp and most of his pain was gone.

Despite that, Geordi wasn't feeling great. His conversation with Data had stuck in his mind since. It had hit him hard seeing Data so affected like that. His best friend had somehow miraculously achieved his dream of experiencing emotion but was currently feeling blue. Knowing that didn't sit right with Geordi.

"Something on your mind?" Miles asked taking note of Geordi's foul mood.

"Yeah," Geordi confessed. "I found out why Data's been acting so weird lately."

Miles raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his pint.

"He's got it bad for, well, you know," Geordi said quietly.

Miles nodded in understanding.

"So, what's the hang up?" Miles asked with a shrug. "She prefers blue eyes?"

"I wish it were that simple," Geordi sighed as he shook his head.

Miles cocked his head to the side in anticipation of Geordi's explanation.

"Regulations. I don't think anyone ever envisioned the regulations being a problem for an android Second Officer," Geordi explained.

"Ach," Miles scoffed.

He set down his pint, crossed his arms, and leaned into the table.

"Commander Data doesn't understand nuance. And Tasha's by the book. I've got a plan, but I'm going to need your help," Miles explained.

Quietly, Miles filled Geordi in on his plan. In Geordi's opinion, it was good. But Geordi was concerned that Data may not pick up on their message.

"And that's where you'll come in," Miles explained.

"You really think this will work?" Geordi asked.

"Aye, sure why nat?" Miles said with a grin as they toasted their plan.

* * *

The next day they set about putting their plan into motion. Geordi had invited Data to a spontaneous poker game that evening. O'Brien's extensive experience aboard several starships had left him with plenty of material to work with and he knew just the man to ask help.

Miles approached Commander Riker in the small canteen near main Engineering.

"Commander could I interest you in a poker game later tonight?" Miles asked as he replicated a cuppa.

Riker's eyes lit up.

"Sure, do you want me to spread the word?" Riker asked.

"Commander you served on the Potemkin with Commander Green?" Miles asked quietly.

"Yes," Riker said as he looked questioningly at the Chief Engineer.

"So hypothetically speaking, if I were to ask for your interpretation on Starfleet regulations what would your answer be?" Miles said.

Riker knew instantly what regulation Miles was asking about.

"Strictly hypothetically, I would say that Starfleet has long history of interpreting regulation 1138 from prohibiting fraternisation when it becomes harmful to the structure of command," Riker replied. "And what my officers do in their spare time is none of my business."

"And if I ask you that same question later tonight will you answer the same?" Miles asked in earnest.

Riker smiled, something in his gut told him he knew what this impromptu poker game was all about.

* * *

At 19:00, Data joined Miles, Geordi, Commander Riker, and Worf on the holodeck for the impromptu poker night. He was wearing his traditional green visor and was eagerly anticipating an 'evening with the boys' as Geordi had called it.

He took a seat between Commander Riker and Geordi and took up his customary role as the first dealer. Shuffling the cards with pristine efficiency, he had Riker cut the deck and then began to deal.

"Gentleman, the game is Omaha-Hi," Data said as he passed the cards out around the table.

"Have your injuries healed, Lieutenant La Forge?" Worf asked as he glanced at his hand.

"Absolutely!" Geordi said enthusiastically.

Miles took a sip of his pint as they began the game. He'd let it play out for a bit to ease into the conversation.

After the first round, Miles gave Geordi and Riker a look. It was time.

"How's your shoulder, Chief?" Riker asked as he drew a card.

"It's great," Miles said with a sly grin before adding, "in fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Inquiry, is this a human euphemism for explaining that you would like to repeat our holodeck climb or that you wish to repeat your injury?" Data asked.

Miles laughed.

"No, Commander," he explained. "I mean I was glad it happened because it led to summat good."

"Oh really?" Geordi prompted.

"Aye. Since I had a few extra hours I decided to check out the arboretum," Miles said. "And I saw a real lovely bird."

"I was not aware we had introduced an avian species to the arboretum. Fascinating," Data said in wonder.

Geordi raised the bet. Miles took a swig before continuing. This may take more explaining that he had anticipated.

"A 'bird' is a woman, Data," Riker said filling in his Second Officer.

"Ah! Are you referring to Professor Ishikawa?" Data asked.

Geordi's eyebrows shot up. He knew Miles hadn't been on the arboretum. Miles had told him he would plan to say he'd some lovely lady. He'd never expected Miles to say the arboretum. Geordi knew Keiko and Data were friends and they might be opening a metaphorical can of worms.

"I'm not sure," Miles recovered. "I'd like to go back and chat her up. I'll… _uh_ … ask fer her name then."

"If it is, in fact, Professor Keiko Ishikawa she is wonderful friend," Data said genuinely. "And a most excellent botanist."

"Ehr, right," Geordi jumped in. "Too bad that fraternisation regulations prohibit that."

"That is incorrect," Data stated as he drew a card. "Professor Ishikawa and Chief O'Brien do not report to the same chain of command."

"Oh!" Geordi said awkwardly.

Their plan was falling apart before their eyes.

"Good to know," Miles said coolly. "But what about Lieutenant Quinn? If this Professor wasn't interested in a date than I was thinking about asking the Lieutenant."

Riker had to admit it – Miles O'Brien was probably the only smoother man in this quadrant than himself.

"Yeah, they're both in the same chain of command," Geordi played along as he said a silent prayer to whoever was listening for Miles's brilliant recovery.

"If only there were some way," Miles sighed as he trailed off.

The awkwardness of their conversation was largely lost on Data. But Worf had taken note of what was happening and had a suspicion this was about Tasha.

Although she had never spoken openly of her affection for the Second Officer, it hadn't missed Worf's keen sense. He'd seen the way she looked at him. He'd also observed how unhappy she had been the last few weeks. Worf had been on the bridge when Data had returned from her quarters during the polywater incident and he'd put two and two together.

"Klingons have found such regulations to be unnecessary. There is honour in being happy at home," Worf said wisely.

Miles raised his pint to the Klingon.

"Now I'm curious. I've been around enough starships to know that there are plenty of relationships behind closed doors between folks in the same department," Miles said. "And they're good people. They wouldn't break Starfleet regulations."

"Did regulations change?" Geordi asked with faux curiosity.

Worf gave him look that read ' _don't quit your day job.'_

"Commander, hypothetically speaking if I wanted to pursue a relationship with the Lieutenant would I be violating the regulations?" Miles asked.

"If this situation were to arise, I would say that Starfleet has long history of interpreting regulation 1138 from prohibiting fraternisation when it becomes harmful to the structure of command. Otherwise, what my officers do in their spare time is none of my business," Commander Riker said as he delivered his line with a straight face.

Data's positronic brain was firing on all cylinders.

"Commander, may I ask you a personal question?" Data said as he stared intently at nothing.

Geordi could _hear_ him thinking. Miles suppressed a grin. Data had taken the bait.

"Of course, Mr Data," Riker replied as he eyed the android.

"Have you ever engaged in a romantic relationship with a subordinate?" Data asked bluntly.

Data had to know - there were only four officers on the Enterprise under which _everyone_ was technically within their chain of command: The Captain, Frist Officer, Data, and the Chief Medical Officer. 

"Of course," Riker replied.

"And you know that your duty to the Enterprise comes first," Geordi said to explain it in terms he hoped Data would understand. "You balance your personal and professional life so that there is no conflict of interest."

"Exactly," Riker went on.

He turned to face Data eye-to-to and hoped he was conveying his message clearly.

"And I think you'll find Chief O'Brien," he said as he maintained eye contact with Data, "that you should pursue the relationship. The rewards of a healthy, loving relationship can do wonders for a person."

Data turned back to the table. He blinked twice. He laid down his hand and folded his cards.

"Chief, please let me know if you would like me to introduce you to Professor Ishikawa," Data said.

"Ugh, sure," Miles said.

"Excuse me," Data said as he stood abruptly. 

The gentlemen at the table exchanged looks. No one said anything, they didn't want to stop him. 

Riker was unable to supress his smile. Miles and Worf shared a glance. Geordi bit is lip to keep from cheering. 

"I must attend to something," Data said to the other officers before he made his way to the arch and exited the holodeck. 

"Wooo-eee!" Geordi hollered as soon as Data had left the holodeck. 

The four men raised their glasses in a toast.

"Well done, Chief," Geordi commented with a grin.

* * *

Four minutes and twelve seconds later Data was outside of Tasha's door. He chimed but there was no response. He realised tonight was one of the evenings she spent time with Counsellor Troi and Doctor Crusher.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Yar," Data instructed.

"Lieutenant Yar is in located on Deck 9 in room 0910," the computer stated.

His positronic brain counted every step between Tasha's quarters and Deanna's door.

He pinged the door and after a moment Deanna called for whomever it was to enter.

Data stepped into the doorframe and observed the three women were seated around the table playing a dice game.

"Hello Data," Doctor Crusher said.

"Has something happened?" Tasha asked.

Counsellor Troi's face registered shock as she could sense a mixture of strong emotions coming from Data.

"Data, are you alright?" she asked as her empathic skills could sense excitement, relief, and a hint of desire.

"Lieutenant Yar, may I speak with you?" Data asked.

Tasha got up from the table and made her way over to the doorframe.

"Alone," he said quietly.

"I'll be back," Tasha told Beverly and Deanna.

The door closed and Beverly looked at Deanna for an explanation.

"No, she won't be," Deanna said with a knowing smile.

* * *

Once they were in the outside the Counsellor's quarters, Data took Tasha's hand and whisked her along the corridor.

"Data, what's going on?" Tasha questioned as the stepped on the turbolift.

"I need to speak with you in your quarters," he replied.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but if she had to describe his behaviour, she would call it 'eagerness.'

A moment later they were outside her quarters.

She opened the door and he waited for her step inside. He followed in after her.

She turned and looked at him.

"What's this all about?" She asked with a shrug.

He didn't respond verbally. Instead, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

Tasha closed her eyes and leaned into it. Breathing deeply, she let herself melt into the embrace.

The part of her brain that was screaming about regulations was battling the part of her brain that wanted to savour the feel of Data's long arms and tight embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment, silently. Tasha felt safe. And warm. And desirable.

Data smiled as he felt her arms snake around his lean frame, her hands resting against his back.

As much as she wanted to stay like that, the Starfleet officer portion of Tasha's brain was gnawing away at her. She moved to pull away and Data released her immediately.

"Commander," she said. She took a step backward and addressed him by his rank in an effort to put some distance between the two.

"The more we do this the harder it becomes for me to pretend," she said. "The more I touch you the more difficult it becomes to stop thinking about your hands."

"My hands?" Data inquired.

Tasha pursed her lips in frustration.

"I can't go on like this, Data. Not with you dropping in here with your head tilts and your damn _hands_ ," Tasha said frustrated.

"Head tilts?" Data inquired as his head characteristically titled to the left and looked down at his hands.

Had it been anyone else, she'd have suspected they were doing it to annoy her.

"You really don't know how cute you can be," she said shaking her head.

Data was taken aback as his processing was overwhelmed with an unknown sense. She had called him 'cute.'

' _Is this vanity?'_ Data pondered.

"I don't want to pretend anymore but I can't go on like this," she confessed.

Data stepped forward. Raising his hands, he placed them gently on the sides of her face.

"Then do not," he replied brightly.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.

After a moment he pulled back and looked at her. To her confusion, Data was grinning.

"Starfleet regulations do not prohibit us from pursuing a relationship," he explained.

It was clear from her expression that his explanation had been insufficient.

"Starfleet regulations only prohibit fraternisation when it becomes harmful to the structure of command," Data said. "Even Commander Riker has engaged in romantic relationships with subordinates."

Tasha took a minute to absorb his words.

"During the 1,435 steps between the holodeck and your quarters I accessed and analysed over thirty years of Starfleet disciplinary hearings regarding regulation 1138. It is exceedingly rare for Starfleet to pursue disciplinary action against officers. In fact, I could only find two cases during that timeframe, both of which invovled situations in which the crewmembers' actions led to a harmful command structure," Data explained. 

Tasha knew what he was getting at. She knew that there were officers out there that technically 'broke' the regs. However, she had never considered the possibility that a technicality in the interpretation of that regulation was used for such widespread justification. 

"Do you think you can sufficiently separate your duty as Chief Security Officer from the feelings experienced in a relationship?" he asked.

Tasha didn't respond immediately. She took his hands in her own and placed a gentle kiss on them.

* * *

Data left Tasha's quarters at 22:35. He was feeling more at ease than he had in the last three weeks. They had developed a set of parameters to 'test the waters' about their relationship. They would maintain a strictly professional relationship outside of their quarters.

Data had inquired if Tasha would be interested in attending an upcoming performance of _The Cherry Orchard_ that Doctor Crushing was directing. Tasha had declined.

She explained that it wasn't that she felt uncomfortable being with him in public. She felt no shame about this newfound relationship. Tasha was a private person in general. In time, they would be able to slowly introduce their relationship more publicly.

But first they had to establish their relationship wasn't going to be a problem.

He'd asked her thoughts on informing the captain. Tasha said she understood his reasoning. Data offered that he would speak with Captain Picard tomorrow and inform him of the situation.

Halfway back to his quarters his combadge pinged.

"Captain Picard for Lieutenant Commander Data," Picard's voice said.

"Acknowledged," Data said as he stopped walking.

"May I see you in my ready room?" Picard asked.

"On my way," Data replied tapping his combadge and turning into the nearest turbolift.

Data found Captain Picard behind his desk with a steaming cuppa Earl Grey.

"Please have a seat," Picard instructed.

"How can I be of assistance?" Data asked as he sat down, his perfect posture maintained at all hours.

"I am unsure of how to put this, Mr Data," Picard said as a heavy sigh escaped the Captain. "Are you alright? As late I have observed some unusual behaviour."

"I am functioning within normal parameters," Data replied.

"Mr Data, may I ask why you attempted to interface with the com to override the life support shutdown? That was quite a risk. If your plan had succeeded, you may have been able to restart the life support in four rooms. And if it had failed," Picard trailed off. "I don't care to think about the other possible outcomes."

"At the time of the outage I was trapped in a room with a crewmember and concerned for their safety," Data explained. "I calculated when the carbon dioxide production would reach a critical level and waited as long as possible before I made the decision to proceed."

"And may I ask if you would have made the same call for any other crewmember on this ship?" Picard asked.

"I am unsure," Data replied.

"If it had been Commander Riker?" Picard questioned.

"Yes, I believe I would have made the same decision under those circumstances," Data answered.

"Why?" Picard pressed.

"Commander Riker is essential to the Enterprise command structure. As Second Officer, it would be my duty to protect him," Data stated.

"What if this had been Lieutenant La Forge?" Picard inquired.

Data nodded.

"And what about Lieutenant Dean?" Picard pushed.

"The anthropologist?" Data asked in response.

Picard nodded in the affirmative.

"Perhaps, sir," Data said. "I had concern about what may happen. Specifically, I was concerned that the exposure could lead to malfunctions or pose a danger to my programming and memories."

Picard took a sip from the saucer and set it back down on his desk.

"Yet your proceeded because you wanted to save Lieutenant Yar?" Picard said having finally reached the point of his questions.

Data moved to respond but stopped. He was taken aback by the Captain's statement.

"Yes, sir," he replied after a moment.

"Why?" Picard said as he leaned back.

"Because I care about her a lot more than I am supposed to," Data said honestly.

"There are 1,478 people onboard this starship, Data," Picard said. "Why did you have to develop feelings for another senior officer?"

"I am unable to explain my feelings other than to say that when I am not around her, I find that I miss her presence. I experience a fluttering sensation in the abdominal portion of my endoskeleton when our lips make contact. I have also observed that at the moment of orgasm she bites her lower lip in a manner that I find most aesthetically pleasing. Her soap has a soft scent of-," Data had said as if her were describing a control chip in engineering.

The android stopped babbling as Picard slammed his saucer down harder than intended. Calming himself, Picard decided to respond with compassion rather than frustration.

Jean-Luc felt conflicted. On the one hand he was please that Data was experiencing a relationship with a remarkable woman. On the other hand, he was concerned by Data's sudden development of feelings. Furthermore, Picard felt his thoughts drift briefly to his Chief Medical Officer and his inability to act his own feelings due to Starfleet regulation.

"It was my intention to inform you of my relationship tomorrow," Data explained.

"I appreciate that notion," Picard replied. "But the less I know the better. I only wanted to ascertain that this will not impact your role as Second Officer nor her responsibility as Chief Security Officer."

"We assure you this will not impact our duty to the Enterprise," Data said confidently.

"See that it does not," Picard responded sternly.

"Sir, you are one ' _smart cookie_ '," Data said fondly before exiting.

* * *

Data returned to his quarters and carefully watered his Himalayan Blue Poppy. He sat down at his workstation and pulled out his PADD. Ships stores should make it possible to fulfil his requisition request tomorrow.

"Computer, play music program Data 472," he instructed.

The sound of the upbeat music filled his quarters as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Slowing his processing, he focused on the feeling of warmth that had overtaken his body.

_Blue days, all of them gone. Nothing but blue skies from now on._


	6. Moonbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after "The Last Outpost." Data continues to explore the sensations that have come with his newfound emotions. Jean-Luc realises he had underestimated his Second Officer.

A/N: Thank you all for kind reviews, kudos, and support. C/W: This chapter includes discussion about an alleged sexual assault surrounding the polywater incident. It's a misunderstanding between two characters and, in this story, no assualt took place. There are no details or descriptions. 

I’ve had a couple of questions from folks re: the regulations. Starfleet Regulation 1138 is canon to the Trek universe. However (within canon), it has been interpreted as to only apply in circumstances where it impacts Starfleet members’ duty. The one exception to that interpretation, is the Commanding Officer or Captain. *sighs in Picard/Crusher what-ifs*

Yes, Picard is struggling with this. He’s human. And far from perfect and I hope this chapter clears up a little bit of the reasons why Jean-Luc is acting this way. He’s worried about his friends.

If you like my work or want to dive deeper with my comics, art (including "Data and Geordi's Holodeck Adventures") or like to discuss writing in general like & follow the Tartan Tart on Facebook or Twitter @TheTartanTart.

* * *

Data was seated crossed legged on the sofa in Tasha’s quarters. PADD in hand, he was finishing his log entry on their experience meeting Portal 63. They were out of the Delphi Ardu system and en route to Gamma Tauri IV with the T-9 Energy Converter they had recovered from the Ferengi.

Following their return to the Enterprise, the team had set a course to get them safely away from the Ferengi. Then they had sat through an hour debrief in the observation lounge. Captain Picard was concerned after their first encounter with the Ferengi. Now that they had a visual and scan of a Ferengi ship, the Captain had tasked Data with reviewing Starfleet records for any other possible previous encounters.

The door slid open and steam rolled out from Tasha’s lavy. She stepped out into the main part of her quarters and wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

Before they knew they’d be beaming down to meet with a 600,000-year-old Guardian of the Tkon Empire, they had planned to spend the evening together. No, they had no grand romantic night planned, just a casual evening.

The two had been planning a replicated dinner and then Tasha would read to Data from the latest terror novel she’d been interested in. Data confessed that having someone read to him was extremely beneficial to his understanding of the human equation. It allowed him to pick up on the natural emotion and intonation that his own quick-read analysis and processing did not register automatically.

Tasha was happy to oblige and Data enjoyed listening to her narrate. There was an undeniable chemistry between them. They were taking things slowly, proceeding with caution. Aside from his sexual history, Data had no experience of intimate relationships outside of that. He’d never had a partner before.

Tasha was not a fan of the term ‘girlfriend’ and was reluctant to put a word on it. ‘Partner’ seemed very formal and serious at this stage.

Tasha had always kept her relationships casual. As a security officer, she knew every day could be a risk. She never wanted to get too attached to anyone for fear of something happening. It was a lesson she had learned first-hand. Her first few years out of the academy found her moving around a lot. Her longest stint was three years on the USS Crazy Horse.

It was on the Crazy Horse that she’d gotten involved with Alfie. Lieutenant Alfie O’Conner had been a medical officer aboard the Crazy Horse. He was sweet, a little shy, and he enjoyed climbing. And above all, he was very patient. They’d struck up a comfortable banter and soon become good friends.

After a year, things got flirty.

And after a particularly rough day in which a failed rescue and evacuation mission had gone wrong, a hug and tears led to a kiss that become a much-needed intimate evening.

She fell hard.

They had a year together before he died on an away mission trying to save a dog.

Tasha still felt a twinge of frustration over that. But it would quickly subside- because that was Alfie. It didn’t matter who or what it was, if it was a lifeform in danger then he was the first to jump into action.

Trubian III was a Federation colony. It had put out a call for help after record flooding swept through the colony. The Crazy Horse had responded. Ensign Grove had told her they’d warned Alfie to leave the dog behind. But the elderly colonist that owned the dog was distraught. They reasoned Alfie thought it would keep the party moving to the evac point if he went back for the dog.

He’d been less than 2 meters away from the rest of the team, cradling the large furry dog, when he lost his footing and was swept away by the rising flood waters. Tasha learned it only takes sixty seconds for an adult human to drown. They were unable to lock onto his transporter signal as the current carried him off. Tasha had been furious at the team for failing to go after him. But she knew deep down her expectation was unrealistic.

A few hours later his body had stopped, and they were able to lock on and beam him aboard. Per his request, Alfie had been honoured with a small holodeck service where he had delivered pre-recorded messages for his friends.

_“No tears,” Alfie said. “Only happy memories.”_

In the aftermath, Tasha had poured herself into her work. Life had seemed so fragile. She recorded her own holodeck funeral messages for friends on the Crazy Horse and set out to volunteer for every dangerous away mission she could.

As a security officer with no significant other or family, she felt she had a responsibility to take on the dangerous assignments.

Because if _she_ died on an away mission it meant there wasn’t someone back onboard waiting for a loved one who wouldn’t be coming home. It was one less relationship, one less family torn apart.

Ironically, it had been this skewed sense of duty and disregard for her own safety that had led her into the Carnelian minefield. Her refusal to leave behind a single colonist had so impressed Jean-Luc Picard he requested she be transferred to the Enterprise and promoted to Chief Security Officer.

So, she surmised that in some strange way, Alfie had led her to Data.

Data’s hand brought her back as she realised she’d been standing there lost in her own thoughts.

“Tasha?” he asked as he took her hand.

“Sorry,” she replied. “Daydreaming.”

“Do you feel more rested after the experience?” Data asked, his eyebrows raised.

Tasha looked at him for a moment confused by the question. Realisation dawned on her.

“No Data,” she replied with a smile. “You know how sometimes your brain focuses on one topic but then starts to wander?”

“A brain cannot physically leave the space in which it exists without-” he stopped talking when he saw Tasha shake her head.

“Do you remember earlier on the bridge when I asked about primary colours and you began to rattle off the various Earth nations and the colours of their historical flags?” She asked.

“Ah! Yes. The Captain became quite agitated. I do tend to babble. However, sometimes my neural net begins to explore related information files or calculate possible outcomes in scenarios of-” he stopped.

Data cocked his head to the side as he pieced together Tasha’s statement.

“Are you saying I have experienced daydreaming?” he asked her.

She nodded.

“Yeah, Data,” she said.

“I have experienced daydreaming,” Data said as he stared off at nothing in wonder.

Tasha couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied with herself knowing that the simplest of things could still bring awe to the ever-knowledgeable android.

“I have experienced daydreaming,” he repeated as the corner of his mouth curled up into a small smile.

Tasha grabbed a cuppa from the replicator and asked Data if she could get him anything. He smiled and declined. He didn’t have a biological need to consume aside from the occasional supplement. However, he greatly appreciated the offer.

It made him feel human.

Settling on Tasha’s sofa Data sat properly at one end and Tasha got cosy on the other. She grabbed her PADD and selected the next chapter of the horror novel.

She cleared her throat and began to read from the PADD.

“As they played the recording recovered from the wreck of the ship, they could hear the panicked screams of the missing crew. Someone or something had attacked the _Erebus_. The lights flickered and Colonel Bridges could hear the low growl in the distance. Approaching the door-” she narrated.

She was watching Data closely. His eyes wide, hanging on her every word. As she went on, she noticed his respiratory program seemed to be operating at an increased pace. Using this to her advantage, she really dove into the part as she described the fictional protagonist creeping down the hallway.

Tasha could see the anticipation building in Data’s yellow eyes. She knew he had a vivid imagination. His passion for stories, adventure, and discovery was could not be overlooked. Anyone thought that Data lacked an imaginative faculty was sorely mistaken.

“Colonel Bridges gripped his phaser tightly. As he waved the door open the lights flickered again before they went out,” Tasha read dramatically.

Data was so engrossed in the story he didn’t notice as she slowly slid her foot along the sofa, stopping inches away from his leg.

“Another growl ripped through the darkness, only much closer than before,” she said in the scariest voice she could muster. “When BAM!”

She poked Data in the leg with her foot and, much to her delight, he jumped.

Tasha let her head fell back, laughing. Data’s hand clutched his chest as the panic left his eyes. He dropped his head and smiled sheepishly up at her.

It melted her heart.

“I believe that I now understand why you enjoy scary stories,” he said. “The thrill is most pleasing.”

It had initially been a source of confusion for Data when he had learned Tasha like fictional horror novels. She had tried to explain that sometimes humans enjoyed a little scare knowing they were in no real danger.

She set the PADD down on the sill of the window and leaned toward him.

“You’re really cute. Do you know that?” she said with a grin.

“You seem to be of that opinion,” he stated.

“Would you like to continue?” she asked.

He nodded. She pulled the PADD off the sill but didn’t move away.

“Is this acceptable?” he asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s brilliant,” she replied as she leaned back into his chest and continued with the story.

* * *

Across the ship Miles and Geordi were enjoying a synthesised pint at Ten Forward. It had been a long day and the two were relieved that it was slow night at the lounge.

“Chief, did you really beam over a whole box of those finger traps?” Geordi asked Miles.

“Aye,” Miles said with a sly grin.

“I can’t believe we got Data with it!” Geordi said. “I mean he was really, truly stuck.”

“Do you think it’s got summat to do with his neural net being preoccupied?” Miles winked.

Geordi smiled.

“He actually called our mission today ‘something to write home about.’ It was very human,” Geordi explained as he recounted Data’s offhand comment.

Miles contemplated the statement as he took a sip of his pint.

“We’ll I fer one am just glad he’s met somebody,” Miles said.

“Our little boy’s all grown up,” Geordi teased.

Suddenly Miles shot Geordi a look.

“Look alive, nine o’clock headed straight for you, mate,” Miles said in a low voice.

Geordi looked over to see Professor Keiko Ishikawa making a beeline toward their table.

“Looks like she’s got her eye on you,” Miles said with a smile.

Geordi bit back a laugh. Data must have taken the initiative to tell Keiko about Miles following their poker game.

“Hi, are you Chief O’Brien?” Keiko asked as she sat down between Geordi and Miles.

Miles nodded.

“I’m Keiko. Keiko Ishikawa. It seems we have a mutual friend or two,” she said as her and Geordi exchanged a smile.

Realisation had yet to hit Miles as he reached for his pint.

“I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink with me Friday?” Keiko said.

Miles choked on his pint.

The ever-composed Miles suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

A woman. An _attractive_ woman was asking him to a drink.

“I, erm, aye,” Miles said as he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Great! How does 21:00 sound?” Keiko asked.

Miles nodded and gave her a small nod.

“I’ll see you then,” Miles managed to say.

Keiko agreed and bid the pair a goodnight as she headed out of Ten Forward. For her part, she had been slightly taken aback when Data had approached her about the matter. Data had gone so far as to tell her a little bit about Chief O’Brien. It seemed they both had a passion for a music and Data had ‘calculated’ an 86.23% chance that their personalities were ‘compatible.’

But the more Data shared, the more Keiko thought that Miles O’Brien seemed like a guy worth having a drink with – at the very least she might meet someone new.

As soon as she was gone, Miles cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

“Smooth, very smooth,” Geordi teased.

“Jaysus,” Miles exclaimed softly. “Radiant.”

“ _Radiant_?” Geordi repeated back.

“Aye. And feisty, that one. I just sense it coming off her,” Miles said.

Geordi cocked his head.

“And I like it,” Miles confessed as he turned to Geordi.

* * *

“He couldn’t be certain, but something told him the creature was still out there,” Tasha said as she finished the chapter and set down the PADD on the windowsill.

She looked up at Data. His eyes were closed, lost in the story as absorbed the experience.

“Thank you,” he said.

From the built-in shelf across the room, Tasha’s combadge pinged.

“Captain Picard for Lieutenant Yar,” it said as the Captain’s voice carried through her quarters.

Tasha got up from the sofa with a sigh at the loss of contact with Data. She had been quite comfortable.

“Yar here,” she replied tapping the combadge.

“Could you please come to my ready room?” Picard asked.

“Acknowledged, on my way,” she replied casting Data an apologetic look.

Data assured her it was quite alright.

Tasha grinned. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he was on his way.

“I enjoy your presence,” he explained. “But I understand it is impractical to expect your company at all times even if that would be preferable.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she replied as he headed out the door.

Standing in the doorframe watching him leave, she shook her head. She was pleased they were taking things slow. But she couldn’t deny that presently her thoughts were fixed on how well he filled out his uniform.

After quickly changing into her own uniform, Tasha made her up to the Captain’s ready room. She wasn’t sure what the Captain needed to see her about, but she had a suspicion it was regarding Data.

“Come in,” Picard called.

She entered stiffly and he motioned for her took a seat.

“Thank you, Tasha,” he replied.

“I apologise as I had hoped to speak with you sooner, but our most recent mission took priority,” the Captain explained.

Tasha nodded in understanding.

“I am aware of your relationship with Mr Data. What you do outside of your shift is none of my concern. I am delighted. But as your Captain, I need to know that this will not impact your duties as Chief Security Officer,” Picard explained.

“Sir, I can assure you that well it has no impact on my duty to Starfleet,” Tasha explained confidently. “We’re both capable of separating our responsibilities to the Enterprise from our personal feelings.”

“Thank you, Tasha,” Picard said as he took sip of Earl Gray.

Setting his saucer down, Captain Picard leaned forward in his chair and met Tasha’s gaze.

“If we could remove ourselves from our roles as Captain and Chief Security Officer for a moment, I’d like to ask you a personal question if I may?” Picard asked.

Tasha gave a shallow nod as unease crept into the pit of her stomach.

“In the time we've served together, I have come to consider Mr Data a trusted Second Officer and exceptional person,” Picard said. “And I have observed that as of late he appears to be exhibiting human emotion.”

“Because he is,” Tasha replied.

“In the time I’ve known him, I have come to regard Mr Data as a _dear_ friend,” Picard said. “And I think very highly of you, Tasha.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Tasha replied as she eyed the Captain carefully. 

She wasn’t sure where he was going with his statement. It hinted at neither a blessing nor a disapproval.

“And as his friend I know that while he is certainly more intelligent than any of us could ever hope to aspire to be, he lacks an emotional intelligence that humans develop as they grow and interact,” Picard said.

Jean-Luc couldn’t deny he had concerns about this relationship. He was aware of Tasha’s adolescence on the violent Turkana IV. He greatly admired his Chief Security Officer. But he’d also observed she had a tendency to avoid getting too close to anyone on the ship.

He tried to convey to Tasha that as much as their relationship was none of his business, he was concerned that Data’s expectations may not align with her expectations.

“Forgive me, Tasha but I can’t dance around this,” Picard stated. “I’m aware of the circumstances of the polywater incident. Please let me finish-”

Tasha had opened her mouth to cut him off, but Picard raised his hand gently.

“I was also affected, Tasha. I hold no judgement for your actions. I think you should be aware that he misunderstood your desire to consider the event ‘water under the bridge’. In fact, he was so deeply troubled he tried to resign,” Picard explained.

“I’m aware, Sir,” Tasha replied.

Picard’s thoughts drifted back to a conversation he had never expected to have with his Second Officer.

Jean-Luc had grown to consider Data a wonderful friend. They shared a mutual love for literature, philosophy, and art. The man was genuinely intriguing.

Furthermore, he found Data’s perspective to be refreshingly honest.

Despite this, at times it was painfully obvious that as Data missed ‘growing up’ as a human would, he lacked certain awareness in social situations.

* * *

**Stardate 41209.3**

_“Data, forgive me, but my King has been in check for the last three turns,” Picard said._

_Picard was curious as to what Data was planning. The topic of conversation of conversation had been Voltaire, the wine a synthesised Demaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Cru. Data had just finished ‘Candide’ and had been eager to discuss with the Captain._

_And although Data’s senses did not afford him taste in the same respect as Captain Picard, he had come to greatly appreciate the Captain’s vast knowledge on the subject of wine._

_Since coming aboard, the two men had started a weekly chess game. It was entirely social, and Picard greatly enjoyed Data’s company._

_Data looked down, almost sheepishly, before pulling his head up to make eye contact with the Captain._

_“Sir, I regret to inform you that I must resign from Starfleet,” Data stated._

_Jean-Luc was dumbstruck._

_“I was hoping to draw the game out for my own benefit. I have greatly enjoyed these evenings during my time here,” Data explained. “However, I did not anticipate you would expose your King so easily.”_

_While many would have taken the observation as an insult, Picard did not. He was genuinely worried._

_There was something in Data’s face, almost like a hint of sadness._

_“During the events of the Tsiolkovsky mission I engaged in behaviour that violated Starfleet regulations,” Data began to say, but Picard stopped him._

_“The polywater affected all of us, Mr Data. You hold no responsibility for what happened,” Picard explained._

_“Respectfully, Sir, I chose to engage in this behaviour prior to the polywater infection,” Data stated bluntly. “At the time, I did not realise that my actions were harming a fellow crewmember. However, I now understand what I have done.” _

_Picard was unsure of what to say._

_There had been some injuries reported following the incident. There had been a few fights among the crew, two young ensigns that had attempted a medieval joust on the holodeck with the safety protocols disabled, and a Lieutenant had attempted to jump off the platform above the warp core in main engineering._

_But not one of those incidents had reported Data as being an involved party._

_“What do you mean, Data?” Picard asked. “What happened?”_

_“I cannot say. I gave my word, Sir,” Data said simply. “You will find my resignation has been sent to your files.”_

_Picard stood up and began to pace back and forth across his ready room._

_“This is unacceptable, Mr Data,” Picard said after a moment._

_“I do regret that I permitted my judgement to lapse. It has been an honour to serve under your command,” Data said as he began to reset the chess board._

_“Data, I order you to tell me what happened,” Picard said as he stopped pacing and looked at Data._

_“Sir, I gave my word that I would never mention it,” Data said in an almost pleading tone._

_Data had never before disregarded a direct order._

_“That is an order, Mr Data,” Picard repeated._

_Data looked uncomfortable. He took a deep breath before proceeding as if he were struggling for words._

_“I violated Starfleet Regulations under section 17.43 regarding the Code of Conduct during the polywater incident,” Data said flatly. “I knowingly did so prior to the polywater intoxication influence on my neural net.”_

_Picard eyed Data carefully._

_“As I said, my actions have caused harm to a crewmember and based on my-” Data tried explaining but Picard was not accepting of this explanation._

_“What happened Data?” Picard asked sternly._

_“As I am trying to explain, Sir. I violated the Code of Conduct and-”_

_“Data!” Picard snapped as his tolerance for Data’s babble wore thin._

_It took Data 0.014 seconds to calculate that Captain Picard would accept nothing short of a full explanation for his actions._

_So, Data told him._

_“You ordered me to escort Lieutenant Yar to sickbay. While I technically complied with the order eventually, I did not comply with the, as you would say, 'spirit' of the order, Sir,” Data said. _

_Picard waved his hand to indicate he was growing impatient waiting for Data’s explanation._

_“You see, for some time I have found that I prefer to be in the presence of a specific crewmember. Although I am incapable of experiencing emotion, I believe you would call this 'desire',” Data cast his eyes downward as if he were ashamed._

_“And before Escorting Lieutenent Yar to sickbay, I agreed to the advances of this crewmember. I took advantage of the situation for my own,” Data paused and swallowed hard before continuing, “pleasure.”_

_Picard sat down as he contemplated Data’s confession._

_“Data, the polywater only lowered the inhibitions of those infected-” it was Data who cut off the Captain at this time._

_“And yet other crewmembers made better choices then I,” Data replied. “But it is irrelevant, Sir. The crewmember in question has made clear she is uncomfortable with my presence. I told her I understood should she wish to press charges against me. She declined, but I advised should she speak with Counsellor Troi and should she change her mind I will I confess my guilt readily and accept whatever punishment Starfleet issues.”_

_Picard could see this was deeply troubling his Second Officer._

_“Did this crewmember request you leave the Enterprise?” Picard asked as he tried to assess the situation._

_If a crewmember had been harmed, Jean-Luc knew he had a responsibility to ensure their safety and pursue any legal charges they felt were warranted._

_“No,” Data said._

_“Did this crewmember make any request of you? To avoid their presence? To transfer to a different department or shift? Did this crewmember state that they felt you committed a crime?” Picard questioned._

_“No. They denied the event had occurred. Later, I approached them for an additional explanation and offered both my apologies and my willingness to follow any requests or consequences they felt were appropriate,” Data explained._

_Picard pondered this as he leaned back in his chair._

_“She reiterated the event did not occur and asked that I promise to not speak of it to anyone,” Data said._

_He went on to explain to the Captain that he considered the possibility the polywater had impacted his memory engrams. However, after conducting several diagnostic tests he had confirmed this was not the case. His memory of the event was intact without error._

_Data’s next step had been to examine human behaviour, sexual consent, and Tasha’s personnel file. Data’s research led him to the conclusion that Tasha was coping by pretending the incident had never happened. In his mind, Data concluded that Tasha coping by pretending the assault had never taken place._

_“I have observed this crewmember's behaviour has changed significantly since the interacton. They have detached from their usual routine. I believe they are coping by ignoring the trauma. I fear this is not healthy. The safest choice is for me to resign and I only ask that I be permitted to ask Counsellor Troi, privately, to ensure the future wellbeing of this crewmember,” Data said._

_Picard tried as gently as he could to explain that sometimes humans felt embarrassment or regret following sexual encounters. However, he informed Data he would be looking into the incident and would keep his resignation on ‘hold’ for the time being._

_“Who is the crewmember?” Picard asked._

_“Sir, they requested that I never speak of the incident to anyone,” Data repeated._

_“Data, I have to investigate this,” Picard explained. “The name?” _

_“I would like it noted that I do so under protest,” Data said. “Lieutenant Natasha Yar.”_

_He asked Data to go and wait in Picard’s own private quarters and then sealed the door. He instructed Data to remain until he came to collect him._

_Picard immediately ordered Counsellor Troi to his ready room. She arrived several minutes later. He instructed her to sit in on his meeting with Lieutenant Yar._

_Jean-Luc had been vague with Counsellor Troi and she had picked up on it immediately. Picard explained that he was concerned something had occurred during the polywater incident and it was possible Lieutenant Yar had withheld information to ‘protect’ a crewmate._

_“I want to be clear I do not believe Tasha has committed any violation of Starfleet protocol. But it is possible she omitted certain events. If so, I need to be aware of her motivation for doing so,” Picard explained._

_Deanna nodded in understanding. Once that was settled, he summoned Lieutenant Yar to his ready room. She arrived several moments later and took a seat next to Deanna._

_With pleasantries out of the way, he dove into the heart of the matter._

_“Lieutenant I wanted to ask you about our recent mission involving the Tsiolkovsky,” Picard said as he yanked down his uniform shirt._

_“Yes, Sir. I want to apologise for my behaviour,” Tasha stated._

_“You have nothing to apologise for, Lieutenant,” Picard assured her. “I was affected as well. I read through your report.”_

_Tasha had submitted her report as Chief Security Officer earlier that day. Although she had documented the fights the security teams had broken up, several instances of break-ins into secured areas, and one instance in which a crewmember had be detained following destruction of a panel, there had been no mention of her own incident aside from her noted absence from duty due to the infection._

_“Are you alright?” Picard asked genuinely._

_“Yes, Sir,” Tasha said firmly. “Just embarrassed as I am sure many of us are.”_

_“Naturally,” Picard replied. “But you did nothing wrong. Lieutenant.”_

_“I know that, Sir. But the polywater lowered our inhibitions and I regret that I chose to make some poor choices during the incident. The next time we encounter a possible infection I will follow quarantine protocols. I won’t make that mistake again,” she said as she tried to install an air of confidence in her voice._

_“Is there anything else you wish to report?” Picard asked as he held her gaze._

_“No, Sir,” Tasha replied._

_“I was anonymously informed they may have been a sexual assault during the incident,” Picard stated. “And if that is the case, I have a duty to investigate that.”_

_Tasha was shocked._

_“Sir, I will open an investigation into this immediately,” Tasha said. “What can you tell me about this assault? Do we know if the victim is willing to speak with me? I will keep the matter confidential.”_

_Picard could hear Deanna’s voice inside his head._

**_‘She is genuinely surprised. I do not believe she was aware of this. She is not hiding any information on this matter,’ Deanna communicated telepathically to the Captain._ **

_“Nothing has been reported to security?” Picard pressed._

_“No, sir. What can you tell me about the incident?” Tasha repeated._

_She was concerned. If only she hadn’t allowed herself to give into such a basic desire that day, she might have been on duty to prevent it._

_“You feel guilty,” Deanna said aloud._

_“I should have been duty that day. I feel horrible for enjoying-” Tasha stopped. “I put my own amusement above my responsibility to the Enterprise and now someone’s been hurt.”_

_“We don’t know that for sure,” Picard replied. “This anonymous tip came from someone that was concerned. They confessed they may have hurt another crewmember. Before I went any further, I wanted to know if anything had been officially reported.”_

_“No, sir,” Tasha repeated._

_“I don’t want to dodge the issue here,” Picard said. “In your opinion as Chief Security Officer, do you think there would be legal standing for an assault charge with the polywater?”_

_“Absolutely,” Tasha said fiercely. “I can only speak to my own experience with the polywater. And while I certainly felt like my inhibitions were lowered, I was still in control of my actions because of it. I don’t see any way someone could claim polywater intoxication as an excuse for rape.”_

_“If I may,” Deanna said, stepping into the conversation in her official capacity, “it is really up to the crewmember to make the decision whether the interaction was consensual or not.”_

_“Counsellor Troi is right,” Tasha said in agreement. “Do you know who the crewmember is? Perhaps Counsellor Troi would be the best person to make first contact?”_

_“That is a good idea,” Picard nodded. “If anything comes of this, we will let you know, Lieutenant Yar.”_

_He dismissed Lieutenant Yar but requested Deanna remain behind to give her assessment of the conversation._

_Deanna advised that she sensed Tasha was genuinely surprised to learn there had been possible assault during the polywater incident. Furthermore, her feelings of guilt were specific to a sense of failing her duty during the incident and not that she was withholding anything._

_“And how do you read her feelings regarding the incident itself?” Picard asked the Counsellor._

_“Enjoyment. Pleasure. Satisfaction,” Deanna said as she began to piece together what was happening. “It’s Tasha.”_

_Picard did not answer._

_He didn’t have to. Deanna could read it in his body language._

_“You think Tasha is the victim,” Deanna repeated. “I don’t sense that from her. I get the impression she feels a little foolish, but not victimised.”_

_“Agreed,” Picard concurred. “I wanted to assess…well it is unimportant now.”_

_Picard thanked Deanna and sent her on her way. Before leaving, she advised she would keep her eye on Tasha to ensure she was alright. But she gave the Captain a stern warning that any information stated during a counselling session was confidential._

_After collecting his thoughts, Picard had summoned Data back into his ready room._

_“Data, I think it is time we have a conversation that my father had with me when I was a young man,” Picard said stiffly as he invited Data to take a seat._

_Picard had that awkwardly explained the concept of casual sexual encounters to Data and the desire, by some, to never acknowledge the act again._

_Data had tried to explain that he understand the nature of such encounters, but this was not the same._

_Picard had instructed him it would be best to respect Tasha’s wishes and act as if the event had never happened. He also advised it may be best to give Lieutenant Yar some space._

_He felt for his Android friend. A first heart break was never easy. The situation would be sweet had it not led to this. Although he knew Data couldn’t feel emotion, he would experience it in his own way._

* * *

**Present**

Picard couldn’t help but remember how deeply the situation had impacted Data.

“It was a simple misunderstanding of a human idiom. You intended to assure him there was no concern but, in some ways, Data is quite naïve,” Picard went on.

Tasha didn’t like where this was going. She knew the Captain had the best of intentions, but she also knew that he was underestimating Data.

Picard sighed.

“I’m dancing around this. Forgive me, Tasha, but you’re an independent person and I don’t want to see a friend have his heart broken because he falls in love with the first woman that shows him attention,” Picard said.

“Well, I’m _far_ from the first person to show him that kind of attention. Even if I happen to be one of the only people on this ship that treats him like the person he is, rather than treating him like a child,” Tasha said a little more defensively that she’d intended.

Tasha regretted her words as soon as she said them. Captain Picard’s eyes were full of remorse.

“I owe you an apology Tasha,” Picard said. “I have underestimated both you and Mr Data.”

“A lot of people underestimate him, Sir,” Tasha said. “There is much more to him than people realise.”

“That is most correct,” Picard said with a small smile.

“He picks up on a lot more that we know,” Tasha went on. “I thought he was naïve too, but he’s far from it. He does feel things. And he’s capable of having those feelings hurt even if he doesn’t show it.”

“You have my sincere apology, Tasha,” Picard said. “And I will apologise to Mr Data in the morning.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that, Sir,” Tasha said with a small smile.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it felt good having stood up for Data.

As she headed back to her quarters, she also couldn’t push the thought from her mind – she had strong feelings for Data. Stronger, perhaps, than she had previously been ready to acknowledge.

Tasha stopped. Instead of hopping on the turbolift, she turned left and made her way to Data’s quarters.

“Enter,” Data called.

Tasha came in and found him seated at his workstation. He paused his music and set down his PADD.

“Tasha?” he said with a small smile, surprised at her arrival.

Tasha bit her lip.

“Is everything alright? Did your meeting with Captain go well? Has something happened?” Data asked her as his smile dropped.

“Would you like to meet me tomorrow in Ten Forward for a drink?” she asked.

“I believe I would find that enjoyable,” Data said as he agreed.

“Great,” Tasha said as she flashed him a million-watt smile.

* * *

The next evening at 20:00, Data met Tasha in Ten Forward as planned. He had arrived early and chosen a table in the corner. Tasha arrived a few moments later. She grinned when she saw him.

The other day she had mentioned, offhand, that he looked good with his hair a little tousled.

Much to her delight, his usually impeccable hair was slightly tousled. It made him look a little softer, a little more casual. He gave a her a small wave and he was pleasantly surprised when she sat next to him, rather than across from him, at the table.

Across the lounge, Geordi and Miles were sitting in the opposite corner.

“Well would you look at that,” Geordi said in a low voice as they observed the pair.

Miles smirked as he and Geordi raised their glasses in a small toast.

Geordi felt a small burst of pride as he watched his friends.

Unbeknownst to them, Geordi and Miles weren’t the only spectators.

Sitting at the bar, Deanna had noticed Data enter earlier with his hair looking different that usual.

 _He styled his hair?_ Deanna had thought to herself with amusement.

She had never known Data to change his appearance before aside from holodeck programs. When she saw Tasha enter a few moments later, it was evident he had done so for her benefit.

Deanna could sense great joy emanating from Tasha.

She watched them for a time and noted the subtle intimacy that likely went unnoticed by the rest of the lounge’s patrons – Tasha smiled and gently touched Data’s arm as he was speaking, Data’s gaze as he watched her laugh.

Eventually Deanna noticed his hand slipped under the table and rested on her knee. Deanna smiled as she saw Tasha’s hand come down to rest on top of his.

It was getting late and Deanna was looking forward to finishing the last few chapters of her latest Western novel, so she decided it was probably best to call it an evening.

Before she left Ten Forward, she decided to stop by their table and bid them a good evening.

“Counsellor,” Data said as she approached their table.

“I don’t mean to intrude,” Deanna said.

It was a lie and she felt slightly guilty about it, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

“You two look like you’re having a good time,” Deanna said knowingly.

“Yes, Counsellor,” Data replied. “We are discussing our recent encounter with the Ferengi.”

It struck Deanna that she wasn’t just picking up on feelings from Tasha.

There was a strong emotional output coming from Data.

He was content and amused. But there was also a hint of lust.

Deanna smiled inwardly.

“I just came to see if the two of you would be attending poker night tomorrow?” she asked.

“I intend to,” Data replied.

“I’ll be there,” Tasha said as she gave Deanna a look.

Taking the cue, Deanna bid them a goodnight and made her exit.

“I wonder if we are anticipating lower than normal attendance?” Data thought aloud. “If Counsellor Troi is concerned about attendance at the game perhaps we should ensure the rest of our regular crew will be attending.”

Tasha snorted.

Data cocked his head to the right and looked at her quizzically.

“Data she was just using that as a rouse,” Tasha said as she reached out and her fingers brushed his forearm coyly.

Data said nothing but looked down at his arm and then back up into her eyes.

“She was curious about us,” Tasha explained. “She wanted to know how our night was going.”

“And do you believe this evening was successful?” Data asked in earnest.

“What makes you think it’s over?” Tasha said as she increased her grip on his hand that rested on her knee.

Data felt warm as his positronic brain began dedicating additional space to process the sensory input of Tasha’s hand atop his own. 

The tone of her voice made his breath hitch. If he had to pinpoint the emotion, he would classify it as ‘desire.’ The squeeze on his hand seemed to reinforce his assessment. His sensors registered a slight increase in her body temperature.

“What are you suggesting?” Data asked as he felt his neural net skip a beat.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here,” Tasha said as she squeezed his hand. 

He met her eyes and felt his pulse race. Data _felt_ like she was inviting him to join her back in her quarters but somewhere a nagging insecurity cautioned him that he should proceed carefully.

He leaned in close to Tasha.

“Is this an invitation to return to your quarters for the purpose of engaging in sexual activity?” Data whispered.

Tasha looked back at him. With a small grin, she nodded.

Data raised his eyebrows slowly and cocked his head to the left.

“I see,” he replied as his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 

* * *

It took six minutes and nine seconds for them reach Tasha’s door. Data first realised his neural net was processing more rapidly than normal when they stepped on to the turbolift. His typical ability to process numerous thoughts simultaneously was instead overwhelmed with memories of the last time he’d seen Tasha in this state.

Deciding to take the advice of his best friend Geordi, Data decided to ‘lean into it.’

He shut down unnecessary systems and focused his processing on a series of more basic commands.

_Breathe to maintain temperature._

They stepped off the turbolift.

_Focus._

There were 39 steps between turbolift 8 and Tasha’s quarters.

_Walk forward. Left then right. One foot in front of the other._

They were at her door.

As it slid aside, Tasha stepped inside. She left the lights off. She glanced back over her shoulder at Data who stood frozen in the doorway.

For a moment, Data felt his neural net overload with an unfamiliar sensation.

Before that moment, he had called his preference for certain activities or behaviours as ‘want’ or ‘like.’

But he had never felt such a strong urge to touch and smell and _feel_.

“Are you just gonna stand in the doorway?” Tasha said bold as brass as she turned around to face him.

Data turned his head quickly to the left as if he were ‘rebooting’ his thoughts.

He stepped into her quarters and the door closed behind him.

“May I kiss you?” he asked.

There was trepidation in his voice but desire in his eyes.

“I was hoping you would,” Tasha retorted.

He was at her in two paces.

He took her face his hands as he planted an ardent, yet chaste kiss on her lips.

 _Feel._ He told himself as he savoured the sensation.

Data deepened the kiss as his left hand moved back through her hair. He clasped the back of her neck. His right hand slipped down and settled in the small of her back to pull her closer.

Tasha relished in the feeling as she ran her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders. She found his long arms attractive, especially when they were holding her tight.

Data broke the kiss but didn’t let go of holding her against him.

Tasha could see he was breathing heavier than normal.

“You are beautiful,” Data said as he removed his hand from the back of her neck and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

Tasha took his hand between her own and brought it to her lips. She placed a small kiss on each of his digits and then the inside of his wrist.

It was intentional and one that she hoped would elicit a specific memory of when he had done the same to her the first time they’d been intimate. She observed him as she went along, noting the look of awe on his face as he recalled the memory.

“I’d like you stay the night,” Tasha said as she pulled him down to plant a kiss on him.

“If that is your wish,” Data said softly looking down at her as he rested his hands on her hips.

Tasha traced his jaw with her finger. Data’s eyes closed as he soaked in the sensation.

Tasha snaked her arms around his frame and gently scratched his back.

He did not have a biological need to itch as his bioplast did not experience this sensation. It meant that Data had never felt the compulsion to experience scratching.

But the tender sensation of her nails gently running along his spine and over his shoulder blades felt both pleasurable and intimate.

“This feels-ah-,” Data struggled to formulate words.

Tasha stopped scratching and pulled him against her.

“C’mon,” she said as she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

They had made love slowly. Tasha was content to oblige as Data explored the sensations that accompanied his newfound feelings. And although Data had catalogued to memory the way Tasha bit her lip at the peak of climax, Data had never _felt_ the way he did in observing it that night.

Later they laid awake in a tangle of limbs. Data was resting his back against the headboard and Tasha had laid back against him. He had one arm wrapped across her chest as the other was intertwined with her own hand.

With her back against his torso, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. Even though she knew that he needed to maintain atmospheric intake in order to maintain his temperature regulation, it was so human that she marvelled at his creation.

“I think it would be wise if you were to get some rest,” Data stated as he kissed the top of her head.

“Will you stay?” she asked.

She was warm and enjoying the post-coital glow that she felt.

“I am quite content,” Data replied.

Snuggling down into the covers, Tasha planted her head on her pillow. Data curled up behind her and she felt a wave of relief.

This felt right.

“Humans say ‘sweet dreams’ or ‘sleep tight.’ Betazoids say ‘I will hold you through the night.’ And the people of Riveetu III say ‘may the stars keep you in their light’,” Data whispered softly.

Tasha’s eyes grew heavy as she listed to Data explain the various ways different cultures bid goodnight.

“Have you ever watched a moonbeam as it slid across a windowpane? Or struggled with a bit of rain?” Data went on softly as Tasha drifted off to dreamland.


	7. The Cherry

A/N: Thank you all for your patience and support as this story continues. This will be a short chapter but fear not as there much more to come!

For those of you disappointed regarding the lack of smut in this story, I apologise.

I do not write smut. _Please_ don’t misunderstand that as some moral trepidation against it. When it’s well done, it’s quite lovely.

We Scots are dead brilliant when it comes to insults. But I guarantee _none_ of you want to suffer through a story about some poke with a right stauner.

I do not wish to ruin a fic with my clumsy attempts at writing it. 

**Thankfully, with the help of another writer, we’ve found a solution!** Lady_Lore reached out after the last chapter and has graciously offered to write some collaborative accompanying stories to satisfy that thirst.

Be on the lookout for her story “The Complication – Missing Scenes” that can be found on A03 and Fanfiction.net

* * *

“I believe the word ‘tart’ would be an apt description,” Data explained to Geordi.

“And this is the first time?” Geordi asked. “What made you want to try it?”

_Data had been painting a still life in his quarters with a replicated bowl of fruit. He wasn’t sure what it was, but a strong urge compelled him to bite into one of the cherries in the bowl. To his delight, he could taste the flavour._

_Although the sensory receptors in his mouth allowed him to analyse the chemical makeup of food and beverages, he had never previously enjoyed the sensation of tasting flavour. From the moment he bit into the cherry he was overwhelmed with ecstasy. He had closed his eyes as he relished in the tart yet sweet, juicy feel of it on his tongue._

_Data had decided it would be best to tell Geordi straightaway. For weeks they had been trying to find what was causing Data’s new feelings._

“Curiosity. To be precise, this was the third instance,” Data stated. 

“Ok, what was the first?” Geordi said as he ran his tricorder over Data’s head.

_It had been the night before when he’d first experienced his newfound ability. He’d been in Tasha’s quarters. She had been reading to him and sipping a glass of synthesised whiskey._

_Tasha had tipped her head back to take a drink. She offered the glass to Data, but he declined._

_“Suit yourself,” she shrugged._

_Tasha set the glass on the ledge of her window and leaned in to kiss him._

_It took him 0.0024 seconds to realise his sensors were not overloading. Although he could decipher the chemical makeup of the whiskey there was more – he could taste the peaty, smoky flavour of the drink on her tongue._

_He broke the kiss, took the glass, and downed it one gulp._

_He coughed as it burned his throat. But Data didn’t care, every moment of the experience felt wonderful._

_Tasha sat back blinking in silence as she watched him._

_“Everything OK?” she asked._

_“Better than OK,” he replied with excitement._

_He set the empty glass back on the sill and pulled her in for another kiss._

“Data?” Geordi prompted.

“Yes, Geordi?” Data asked as he cocked his head to the side.

“So, what was the first time you experienced this?” Geordi repeated. “Maybe we can isolate what is causing this?”

Data paused before responding.

“I’d rather not disclose that,” Data said as he furrowed his brow.

“Ok, what about the second time?” Geordi asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Data shook his head and Geordi took the hint.

After he’d seen them in Ten Forward, Geordi had casually asked Data how things were going with Tasha. Data had replied that they were in a relationship and had a desire to keep it private. He requested Geordi not discuss the matter again.

Geordi had smiled and told him ‘ _whatever makes you happy, my friend_.’

“I can’t find anything that seems to be out of order,” Geordi said as he placed his tricorder back into its holster.

“My internal scans show I am functioning within normal parameters,” Data said in agreement with Geordi’s assessment.

Geordi replaced the panel he had removed from the side of Data’s head to access his positronic brain.

“As much pleasure as I have found in experiencing these new sensations, a part of me remains bothered by the mystery of their sudden onset,” Data noted aloud.

“Then I’d say enjoy it!” Geordi said as he slapped Data on the back.

* * *

Tasha was waiting in the transporter room with Captain Picard and Commander Riker. She was wearing her dress uniform in preparation for meeting the Selay delegates to transport them to the planet called Parliament where they would discuss a possible truce in hopes of joining the Federation.

Tasha had done extensive research on both peoples and learned they had a quite a long history of rivalry. As a precaution, she had helped Commander Riker in setting up regular security patrols for their visit and they placed both delegations 100 yards from each other to give each group some space.

Upon their arrival, the Selay had quickly made clear their displeasure for the Anticans. Tasha didn’t Deanna’s empath skills to sense this was going to be a long trip.

Ssetar, the leader of the Selay delegation, was certainly not afraid to speak his mind. Tasha suspected he couldn’t really smell the Anticans. From what she had read, both races thought themselves superior to one another and would frequently and freely insult the other at every opportunity.

They were frustrated the Anticans had been taken aboard first and found the accommodations were not to their liking.

Tasha was grateful Commander Riker would have to see to rearranging that.

“Neither seem like very promising Federation candidates, Sir,” Tasha said with a sigh as soon as they Selay delegation had left the room.

“Even Parliament’s peacemakers may find this case a little difficult,” Picard said in agreement with her assessment.

Upon leaving the transporter room she headed back to her quarters to change into her regular uniform.

Stepping onto the turbolift she found herself face to face with Data and smiled.

“You look very appealing in your dress uniform,” he said quietly.

“Computer, halt,” Tasha said as the lift stopped.

Data looked down at her with concern.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to be unprofessional while on duty,” he said.

“Do you really think I look…appealing?” She asked with a small smile.

“Very much so,” Data replied honestly.

Tasha smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Data brought his hand up to touch where she had kissed him. He looked pleasantly surprised.

“Computer, resume,” Tasha ordered as the lift began to hum along once again.

They said nothing more to each other on the lift. She glanced his way before stepping off at the deck where her quarters were located, and he acknowledged it with a short nod.

They had stuck to their promise to keep things professional while on duty. Their roles as Chief Security Officer and Second Officer had to come first. Their blossoming relationship was still largely an affair kept behind the doors of their quarters.

The pair did occasionally go to Ten Forward for an evening but were otherwise cautious about any public displays of affection.

Deanna and Beverly had been more than curious during their girls’ night. But Tasha had stayed rather coy about the details of her android partner.

She was a private person. She felt no shame in her relationship with Data, but she also wasn’t comfortable about spilling the details to her friends just yet.

Perhaps there would come a day, but Tasha knew that would be some time down the road.

* * *

Later that day, Tasha found Data in his quarters at his workstation. It had been a long day. Worf had suffered some kind of medical emergency had spent most of the day in sick bay. According to Geordi, it was like an electrical charge had entered his body.

Data was pouring over maintenance reports from the last six months of service. Something was impacting the Enterprise. Earlier in the day, Data had observed Doctor Crusher looking at helm control on Science Station #2 on the bridge.

After her use of the computer, it had become inoperable. Captain Picard had asked Data to investigate the issue, but he was struggling to identify the problem. Data was certain there was something happening aboard that was causing these issues – the Enterprise never would have left space dock if there were this many technical problems.

His first thought had been the strange energy surges they had recently experienced, but he quickly ruled out the possibility as there was no trace of the energy signature they had previously encountered.

Tasha took a seat in front of his workstation and stretched out.

“Long day?” Data asked her as he noted she looked more tired that usual.

“We found two of the Anticans lingering around the Selay delegation quarters. They were armed,” Tasha huffed. “It’s like they can’t even play nice for a few hours.”

“I have calculated an 88.4% chance that Parliament will fail to reach peace between the two delegations. It is highly unlikely they will be admitted to the Federation at this time,” Data said as he set down his PADD.

“I’ve got patrols pulling double duty to monitor them but they’re very sneaky,” Tasha said as she rubbed her temples.

“Would you like me to get something for you?” Data asked noting that she would likely feel better if she consumed food or beverage.

“No, I’m gonna grab some dinner in the canteen with Worf. He had some kind of accident happen earlier. Completely blacked out,” Tasha explained. “Doctor Crusher released him a little bit ago and I want catch up on what happened.”

“Of course,” Data said with a small nod.

Tasha watched with fascination as he grabbed a short tumbler from his workstation and brought it to his lips.

“Data are you drinking?” Tasha asked as she recalled him sipping the whiskey in her quarters the other evening.

“Yes!” he replied enthusiastically.

She tipped her head to the side and held out her hands to prompt and explanation.

“I have recently discovered the ability to taste flavours,” he said with a small smile.

Tasha was taken aback. She knew how much it meant to him to be able to experience sensations. As excited as she was knowing this was a huge leap forward for him, she also felt a little unsure.

He seemed to be gaining new emotional and sensational awareness at an increasing pace in a relatively short amount of time.

“Honey, that’s amazing,” she replied.

“Geordi and I are still trying to determine what is causing these changes,” he said suspecting that she shared his concerns.

“Ok, well how does it feel?” she asked with a smile.

“Indescribably excellent,” he said simply as he licked his lips.

She beamed with excitement at how happy he seemed in that moment.

“When you are finished would you mind returning to my quarters?” he asked as he stood up and made his way out into the main living part of his quarters.

“Sure,” she shrugged.

“I was wondering if you would like to stay the night tonight?” he asked as he took her hand.

“Ok,” she agreed slightly suspicious of what he was planning.

“Then I shall see you then,” he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

“It was as if there was someone else inside my mind,” Worf said seriously.

Tasha could see he was uncomfortable with what had happened earlier.

Worf stabbed at his Zilm’kach and brought a bite of the fruit to his mouth. Aside from Commander Riker and Geordi, Tasha was the only person that was willing to eat with Worf.

He knew his Klingon dietary preferences were displeasing to most of the crew. Yet, for all his ‘lone warrior’ mystique he truly did enjoy their company. He’d been grateful when Tasha had stopped by sick bay to ask him to dinner. Of all the members of the Enterprise, she was his closest friend.

“Doctor Crusher and Counsellor Troi believe whatever it was is now gone,” Worf explained. “But I feel great displeasure in not knowing what occurred.”

Tasha nodded.

“I would too,” she said in agreement as she took a sip of her tea.

“I was told there was trouble between the delegations,” he asked.

“That’s an understatement,” Tasha said as rolled her eyes.

“I apologise that I was unable to assist earlier,” he said.

Although he sounded emotionless, Tasha knew that Worf took great pride in his work. Anytime he missed out the action, he took it heart as if he had failed.

“It’s alright, Worf,” Tasha reassured him. “Believe me, I doubt that’s gonna be the last time these two butt heads on the trip.”

Worf flashed her a rare smile.

* * *

After dinner, Tasha had returned to her quarters and grabbed the gym bag she used for Parrises squares. She threw in her dressing gown and pyjamas, her toothbrush and comb, a clean uniform, socks for the next day, and her PADD.

After a small internal debate, she decided to throw in her shower supplies too. She knew Data had a fully functioning lavy in his quarters.

She suspected that with everything going on between the Selay and Antican delegates he felt that her sleeping in his quarters would grant him some peace of mind. She didn’t mind sleeping on his sofa, she had done so twice before.

It wasn’t the comfiest of sleeping places but she knew he needed his workstation. It wasn’t practical for him to be down in her quarters tonight.

Making her way to his quarters she was thankful she’d used her Parrises squares bag. She’d run into more than a few crew members. Thanks to the bag it would look as if she were off the holodeck for a late-night workout.

When she reached his quarters, she tapped the door to signal her arrival.

The door slid open and she was shocked to find Data out of uniform. He was wearing a pair of informal black trousers and nothing else.

“Ah! A deception,” he said noting the bag she carried.

“Yeah, something like that,” she replied. “Do you mind if I shower here?”

“Not at all,” Data replied.

Tasha thanked him and set her bag down on his sofa. She unzipped it and began to pull out the contents she would need.

As she reached for her shampoo, Data grabbed her wrist to stop her.

He said nothing and guided her toward the unused part of his quarters.

“I have something I wanted to surprise you with,” he said as he tapped the console and the door slid open.

Tasha gasped lightly. He’d never used this portion of this quarters before aside from storage for his paintings. But he’d rehoused those elsewhere and Tasha found that he’d had a bed installed.

“I realise that this is probably preferable to my sofa,” he said as he indicated to the bed.

He walked over to the built-in cabinets along the wall and opened the closet.

“I recognise our desire to keep our relationship private makes it impractical to haul personal belongings back and forth between our quarters. So, I have removed my clothing and stored it in the closet in the lavy. You may use this space to store things here if you wish,” he said.

Tasha smiled. He was so considerate.

“I have very little personal clothing so it is of no inconvenience,” he added as he was unsure how she would respond.

“Thank you,” she said as she walked over to him and took his hands in her own.

He looked pleased and that made Tasha feel ecstatic.

Data turned her around and began to rub her shoulders, kneading gently at the knots caused by the rival delegations. She sighed softly as the feel of his hands rubbing away the stress set her at ease.

“I’ll be working on these reports for a while yet, but I’ve placed a canister of bath salts to ease muscle tension on the edge of the tub. When you are ready to sleep please let me know,” he whispered into her ear.

She turned and around set her hands on his chest.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” she asked as she brushed a quick kiss on his lips.


	8. Indubitably

A/N: Thank you all for support of this story! Seriously, you lot have been giving me LYFE.

Holy shitsnacks Batman I can’t begin to tell you how excited I am to announce that “The Complication” will be turning into a series in the future – there will be sequels to this story once we get through this fic!

**_But we’ve still quite a long way to go before we finish this installment!_ **

We’re going to play a wee bit with the canon but I’m trying to keep it in line with the general plot of the show. So, you may run across a few scenes where you think to yourself “wait a tick, ‘a’ happened before ‘b’ in the show.”

Aye, you’re right – it just worked better for this story to make a few tweaks.

I want to express my deep gratitude to Lady_Lore for agreeing to team up with me on telling this story. Her accompanying story “The Complication – Missing Scenes” is available now!

* * *

Tasha, Data, and Commander Riker were standing in Captain Picard’s ready room. They had lost subspace communication a little over an hour ago. Thus far, the engineering techs had been unable to restore it. They were running behind schedule to deliver the Antican and Selay delegations to Parliament and the electrical malfunctions were beginning to increase in frequency.

“Alright, your theories on this sudden vulnerability in our systems?” Picard asked as he stepped from his desk.

His three officers exchanged a glance. They had all reached the same conclusion, but Data was the first to speak it aloud.

“If the Enterprise were really this fragile Sir, she never would have left space dock. Therefore, her system’s failures are not endemic to the ship but are the result of the actions of an unknown adversary,” Data explained.

“We have a saboteur aboard,” Riker summarised.

“I believe I said that,” Data stated as his brow furrowed.

Tasha suppressed a grin as she watched her lover’s confused face. She shook the thought from her mind immediately, the Enterprise was under threat and she could not dismiss that danger.

“The question is who?” Picard asked before adding, “I can’t believe it is one of our own people.”

“Agreed. It must be someone from one of the alien delegations,” Riker said concurring with the Captain’s assessment.

“If the Ferengi could have bought or bribed even one of them, that’s all they’d need,” Tasha said.

Following their initial encounter with them, Data had heavily researched the Ferengi and shared his findings with Tasha. She had concluded they could most certainly be a threat and had set to studying their tactics and patterns.

“Ferengi contacts have been detected on both Selay and Antica, Sir,” Data added.

Silence fell onto the group. Captain Picard and his three officers knew that an allegation against either delegation could have disastrous political consequences.

“Can any of you suggest any other suspects?” Picard asked rhetorically.

Riker grinned broadly.

“You’re sounding like a private eye, Sir,” he said gently teasing the Captain.

“Inquiry, ‘private eye’?” Data questioned.

Picard decided he would field that one.

“A private consulting investigator, Data. One who solves crimes,” Picard tried to explain as he walked back behind his desk.

The Captain sat down as Data accessed his information banks for additional details. It took him 1.74 seconds to analyse nearly six hundred years of history on the profession. As his positronic brain quickly assessed everything from Pinkertons to ancient parabolic microphones, Data discovered that these ‘P.I.s’ were also a subject of fascination. Decades of film, literature, and theatre had captivated audiences with stories of these characters.

“Hmmm,” Data said as his eyebrows shot up and down quickly. “A most interesting occupation.”

Tasha made a mental note of his keen interest on the subject. If they made it out of this mission alive, she would have to add some detective stories to their reading list.

“In the world of fact, probably not. But in the world of literature criminal detection can be a fascinating exercise,” Picard explained as he sat back in his chair.

The Captain couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eye as he introduced his friend to the thrill of detective stories.

“The immortal Sherlock Holmes would have an interesting view of our mystery, I believe,” Picard noted.

“I’m afraid we will have to find our solution without history’s greatest consulting detective,” Riker replied with a grin.

Something in Data sparked an idea. He couldn’t quite place the sensation but there was a rush of excitement that flooded his body. It was like the feeling of eager anticipation he had experienced when Tasha would read to him.

An urge to unravel this mystery had overtaken his neural net.

Tasha watched as his eyes flitted back and forth. He cocked his head to speak but remained silent. His head twitched again before she saw the corner of his mouth rise slightly into a small smirk of satisfaction.

“Lieutenant Yar, do you have any further thoughts on which delegation might be responsible?” Riker asked.

Tasha shook her head.

“We’ve had some issues with _both_ of them, Sir. We will increase the security around their quarters and conduct a level two security sweep. I hate to say it, but I think we may need to wait for them to make their next move,” Tasha said as she assessed the situation.

“Make it so,” Picard ordered.

Riker returned to the bridge and Data joined Tasha on the turbolift. She was headed down to the main security office to divide up the teams for the sweep. Data was headed off to his quarters to review the results of the latest ship wide trace scan on the power fluctuations.

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re up to?” Tasha asked.

“My scan to trace the power fluctuations is now complete and I am going to review the results,” he said simply.

“C’mon, Data. You know what I mean,” Tasha said.

“I do not understand,” Data replied truthfully.

“The private eye stuff,” Tasha explained. “I could see your brain was working a light year a minute back there!”

Data reached up and touched the sides of his head.

“I do not believe my brain is exposed,” he said as a worried look overtook his features.

“It’s an expression, Data. It means that I could see you were in deep thought. And it looked like you were enjoying it,” she clarified.

“Ah! Yes, I find this Sherlock Holmes character most intriguing,” Data said as his eyes lit up.

“That’s great, baby,” Tasha said as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

Data’s newfound feelings had allowed him to slowly start exploring his favourite pursuits in a new light. It wasn’t just Tasha’s stories that helped him to experience sensations. Music could drive him to tears. His landscape paintings made him feel serene. Even smells could illicit an emotional response.

As the turbolift came to a stop, Tasha turned back to him.

“I’ll be reviewing the information at my workstation should you require my assistance,” Data stated.

“Alright then, good luck Sherlock,” she said with a wink as she stepped out into the corridor.

* * *

Data had only intended to _glance_ at the Sherlock Holmes stories.

He had fed the results of his scan into a simulation programme to try and predict where the power fluctuations would occur next. Since it would take about three minutes for the computer to run all possible scenarios, Data decided to use the time to look at this Sherlock Holmes character.

That had a been a mistake.

As soon as Data began to read through the history of the character, he found himself overwhelmed with joy. Something drew him to Holmes. He could see parallels between the fictional detective and himself. He felt a sense of familiarity. He also felt compelled to emulate the great detective.

Data had never before been so fascinated with someone in this way.

Although he would consult literary characters for inspiration in understanding and guidance to learn human behaviour, there was something about Holmes that drew him in.

Data had immediately set about replicating a pipe not unlike that of the great Holmes. He knew that humans often relied on stimulants as they believed it helped them concentrate and work harder. Captain Picard had his tea. Commander Riker was fond of snacking on pistachios. Deanna had her chocolate.

He wanted to test if the use of this pipe and the synthesised tobacco would have an impact on his functioning.

As he begun to puff away at his pipe, he felt pleased with himself. He neither liked nor disliked the flavour. It was aromatic. His tongue tasted notes of molasses.

“Riker to Data,” his combadge pinged.

Data pulled the pipe out of his mouth and acknowledged the First Officer.

“Lieutenant Worf was conducting a security sweep in Engineering. He just found Lieutenant Singh, dead,” Riker stated. “Lieutenant Yar is going to question the Anticans. I’m heading down to the same conversation with the Selay. Meet us in the observation lounge in a half hour.”

“Acknowledged,” Data said as he tapped his combadge to respond.

Placing the pipe back into his mouth, Data leaned back into his chair and began to puff away furiously.

“The plot thickens,” he said aloud.

* * *

Tasha caught up with Commander Riker in the corridor as he was leaving the Selay delegation. She had just completed questioning the Anticans about their whereabouts during the time of Lieutenant Singh’s death. It was clear the Anticans were hiding something but with no evidence, she knew that making a direct accusation at this point would be fruitless.

“Well, the Selay are certainly pointing fingers at the Anticans,” Riker said as the stepped onto the turbolift.

“I am beyond frustrated with both of these delegations,” Tasha confessed.

“You and me both,” Riker agreed as they made their way to the observation longue.

At the very least, the ship had managed to regain warp power and was now back on course to Parliament. The sooner, the better in Tasha’s opinion. She wanted both delegates off the Enterprise and that moment couldn’t come soon enough.

Stepping through to the observation longue, Tasha was shocked to see Data sitting at the table puffing on an antique pipe. He seemed lost in thought as he stared at the wall. Something about the way he was sitting was very casual. His arm was resting comfortable on the arm rest and the other was propped up holding his pipe.

Large puffs of smoke rolled off the end and filled the room with the smell of the burning tobacco.

He listened patiently as they explained how their interviews with the two delegations had gone.

“One thing is clear – almost all of the peace delegates answered our questions with lies,” Tasha said to summarise the encounter.

Something wasn’t sitting right with her about this situation.

“Imprecise Lieutenant,” Data said smugly without looking at her.

Tasha put her hands on her hips. Data cocked his head dramatically.

“They omitted certain truths which in itself tells us something,” he said with a very uncharacteristic air of superiority.

“We can learn something from nondisclosure?” she replied sarcastically.

Data smirked and then scoffed loudly.

“Indubitably my good woman,” he replied before biting down loudly on the calabash pipe in his hand.

A part of her wanted found this charming. The other half of her wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

Commander Riker watched with amusement as he observed this new, self-assured version of Data cock an eyebrow suggestively at the Chief of Security. He thought to himself it was probably a good thing the pair were together because otherwise Tasha Yar would have quickly put anyone else like that in his place.

He could tell she was frustrated but Riker wasn’t about to stop Pinocchio from playing detective.

Tasha shook her head at Riker. 

“Sherlock Holmes,” Riker grinned.

Data went on to explain that in the last half hour he had studied every case in detail. He had memorised the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, related works, and Holmesian deduction.

Tasha crossed her arms. They really didn’t have time to be playing detective.

“As Holmes would have pointed out, during the time in question something was afoot,” Data said dramatically.

“ _Afoot_?” She asked dryly.

Riker laughed.

Data went on to explain that the delegations had in fact left their quarters. He tapped the computer screen with his pipe for added effect as he detailed where the sensors had picked up on the various delegates passing through security checkpoints.

Tasha was going to have a serious discussion with her security team after this. It was not acceptable that these delegations had managed to slip past the teams stationed to ensure that _exactly_ that sort of thing didn’t happen.

Data flipped the screen around to show them the breaches before turning it back quickly with an atypical flair. He crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

Unfortunately, the sensors could only detect that they had left their secure area. It didn’t actually show where the delegations had gotten to after passing the checkpoint. However, Data had followed up on a hunch to cross reference any supply requisitions that had been made by the delegations.

As he paced about the room blowing smoke everywhere, he explained to Tasha and Riker that both the Selay and Anticans had acquired some minor medical supplies upon their return to the secured area. It was obvious there had been some kind of dust-up between the two groups.

“Which leaves us with only one conclusion,” Riker said agreeing with Data’s analysis.

“Exactly!” Data exclaimed as he stopped pacing and whipped around to point dramatically. 

An inspired look flashed across Data’s face as proceeded to explain his big reveal.

“That they were too engaged in their own affairs to have disabled the ship and murdered the engineer,” he concluded.

He dropped his hand and inhaled loudly.

“Given the choice, they would rather kill each other than any of us,” Data said.

He wiggled his head in arrogant fashion much in the same way he’d seen Commander Riker sometimes after a big win at their poker nights. 

“It’s elementary my dear Riker,” Data added.

He brought the pipe back to his mouth. Placing his hand behind his back, he turned away from them and stared off as if he were in deep thought.

Tasha and Riker stood stunned.

“Sir,” Data added quickly as he came to the realisation that he was perhaps being a wee melodramatic.

* * *

They were back to square one for the investigation. With both delegations eliminated as possible suspects, it meant they needed to take a second look at the crew and their families. Tasha and Data were in the observation longue pouring through personnel records looking for anyone that had recently travelled to or from the ship.

They were still working on the assumption that this had to be Ferengi sabotage. Data’s research had pinpointed they were known to disable ships with the goal of having the ship abandoned so they Ferengi may move in and claim it.

They had narrowed down a list of 38 people that had returned to the Enterprise recently.

“The Diaz, Thompson, and Wu families were on holiday to planets with no known Ferengi associations,” Data said as he removed them from the suspect pool.

“These eight officers took a shuttle to rendezvous with the _USS Oakland_ for a joint training exercise. There’s no way they could have made contact with the Ferengi undetected,” Tasha said as she removed another six names from the list.

“Ensign Jacobs and his wife returned from Earth. He was at the Academy for a lecture,” Data said knocking another suspect off the chart.

“And the four-man crew that returned the week before had come from Teseritca III. The planet is incapable of supporting life human or Ferengi life. They’ve been in an enclosed observation chamber for six weeks studying an extremophile bacteria that live in the hydrothermal vents at temperatures that exceed-” Data trailed off as he noticed Tasha was giving him a look. 

“Which is unimportant at the moment,” he said.

They had whittled their list down to 12 people when a thought suddenly occurred to Tasha.

“Why not just shut the ship down immediately? It doesn’t make sense to randomly disable our functions like this,” Tasha thought aloud.

Data considered the thought.

“I mean if the goal is to get us to abandon the ship there’s a lot more effective ways to do so,” Tasha theorised.

She was right. If the goal of these malfunctions were to get the Federation to abandon it, the Ferengi certainly had more efficient and faster methods to do so. Their research had shown they had employed toxic gasses using airborne delivery methods, simulated warp core breaches, and even kidnappings.

The power fluctuations and timing didn’t match the Ferengi modus operandi. 

“An astute observation,” Data said. “Additionally, I have detected no Ferengi activity within 18 hours of our location. They would need to be close if their goal were to assume control.”

“It’s time to rethink our original theory about the Ferengi. This is something else,” Tasha said.

“Agreed, my good woman,” Data replied.

“Ok that’s gotta stop,” Tasha said half-jokingly. 

Data sat upright and pulled the pipe out of his mouth. His demeanour changed immediately.

“I am sorry, Tasha. I am attempting to emulate Sherlock Holmes, it was not meant to break our agreement on public acknowledgements of affection,” he said in normal, polite voice.

Tasha chuckled.

“It’s fine, Data. Just cool it a bit with the Holmes, eh?” Tasha said.

Data cocked his head to the side as he considered her words.

“Ah! I see, the combination of Holmes’ neurotic obsessive personality and high intelligence could be construed as showmanship,” he said as realised what she was getting at.

He gave her a small nod in acknowledgement. He put the pipe out and they resumed their work.

* * *

A short while later, Data and Tasha joined the other senior officers in the Captain’s ready room. Doctor Crusher and Counsellor Troi had made a startling discovery after conducting hypnotic therapy sessions with both Worf and Doctor Crusher.

Tasha felt uneasy as she learned Worf and Doctor Crusher had both had their minds invaded by some kind of lifeform.

“I believe something invaded them,” Deanna described to the Captain.

“It seems the only possible conclusion,” Doctor Crusher added.

Her research had found no physical evidence of anything that could have caused the blackout both she and Worf had experienced.

“Data,” Picard began to say but paused as Data placed the pipe in his mouth.

“Let’s proceed without the pipe,” Picard asked in a firm, but polite tone.

Deanna bit her lip to keep from grinning. Doctor Crusher put her head down to hide her smile. They were all getting a kick out of Data’s antics.

Data followed the Captain’s request and placed the pipe down on the desk where he wouldn’t be tempted by it.

“I ask you that you take it as incontrovertible that it cannot be a family member or one of the crew,” Data said.

“Yes, very unlikely,” Picard nodded as he agreed with that statement.

“Our investigation has turned up no viable suspects,” Tasha went on. “In fact, we don’t think this has anything to do with the Ferengi at all.”

“We’ve eliminated both the delegates and the ship’s regular compliment,” Data explained.

Captain Picard was unsure where Data was headed next.

“Data, what are you suggesting?” Picard asked hoping for clarification.

Data nodded and took a step toward the desk. He began to reach for the pipe but thought better of it after catching Tasha’s eyes.

 _Now is not the time._ She said to him internally.

Thankfully, he picked up on the suggestion and stepped back.

“I am referring to the great detective’s credo, Sir,” Data said trying his best not to sound arrogant.

Picard inhaled. Tasha could tell that he was being kind in humouring him, but the Captain’s patience was starting to wear thin.

“I quote ‘we must fall back on the old axiom that when other contingencies fail whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth',” Data concluded stoically.

Tasha smiled at him. When he wasn’t being cocky, his Holmes impersonation was quite becoming.

Picard looked shellshocked as he turned to Deanna and Doctor Crusher for an explanation.

“Well then,” he said adjusting his shirt. “Let’s get to work on finding whatever this lifeform is.”

* * *

An hour later, Data and Tasha had been summoned to Commander Riker’s quarters for meeting with the other senior officers.

Shortly after returning to the bridge the Enterprise had experienced a loss of helm control and navigation. After dropping to impulse power as a safety precaution, Captain Picard had mysteriously ordered Geordi to turn the ship around and head back to the strange energy cloud they had encountered shortly before picking up the Selay delegation.

Mysteriously, helm control had suddenly been returned. Captain Picard had continued to exhibit odd behaviour and Geordi had reported that he’d seen the same kind of energy surge touch the captain that he’d witnessed before Worf’s blackout.

“A mere change of direction hardly justifies mutiny,” Data stated.

Something felt strange to him. Data had always been counted on to be the voice of reason in situations like this. His emotionless was a strength that allowed him to view the situation with a truly neutral perspective.

But at the moment, he was feeling a mixture of sentiments about the situation. Data was concerned for Captain Picard, the situation between the delegations and the danger from the entity left him feeling unsure, and it seemed to be his artificial pulse was working more rapidly to cool his system.

Deanna was worried. She had sensed a strange duality coming from the Captain.

“I sense that he could become dangerous,” Deanna said as she tried to explain to the other officers.

At times it was difficult to put words to what she could perceive.

“If he’s dangerous, _if_ ,” Riker said as he turned away to look out of the window.

“Then he would have to be relieved of command which you could do Doctor but its boco trouble if you’re wrong,” Geordi finished for him.

That’s why they had all been summoned. It would require them all to agree in order to do so. They knew if their suspicion were incorrect, they would all face mutiny charges.

Data, working hard to supress his emotions, pointed out to the group that at the moment their fears were pure speculation. While the Captain’s actions had been strange, they had done nothing to place the Enterprise or her crew in any danger.

“Well, I would argue that any further delay in delivering the Anticans and Selay to Parliament _is_ a danger,” Tasha said as she crossed arms in annoyance.

As if on cue, Tasha’s combadge pinged.

“This O’Brien to Lieutenant Yar.”

“Go ahead, Chief,” Tasha said tapping the badge in response.

“We’ve got a problem down on the Engineering deck,” O’Brien said. “The Anticans and Shelay are demanding to see the Captain. I need security backup outside of-”

O’Brien stopped suddenly and wasn’t responding.

“Yar to Ulster, send two security teams to the Engineering deck. Be advised both delegations are hostile,” Tasha ordered.

“Get this under control, Lieutenant,” Riker said with a nod as Tasha excused herself to join the security team.

She caught Data’s eye on the way as if to give him a look that read ‘ _I’m fine. This is my job.’_

He had no doubts about her abilities, but that didn’t exempt him from feeling concern every time she walked into danger.

Upon further discussion, the team had agreed they would proceed with caution around the Captain. Doctor Crusher’s suggestion that they recommend a series of tests for the Captain was met with resistance from Jean-Luc. Riker and Crusher had faced the worst of it.

* * *

In the hours remaining to return to the energy cloud, Picard had ordered Doctor Crusher to conduct complete examinations on all the senior officers.

“I will undergo the test but this I fail to see the relevance,” Data said to the Doctor.

She had been calling all the senior officers in one by one for their exams. She had just completed her exams of Counsellor Troi and Commander Riker. As Beverly had suspected, they were perfect health.

“I know, Data. But it’s the Captain’s orders,” Doctor Crusher said as she shared his assessment that a medical exam of his Android body was pointless.

She began to scan Data with her tricorder and attached the pads to his forehead, chest, and arm.

“I will say though, I still find it fascinating that your positronic brain and functioning can be monitored using our equipment,” she said as she began to gather readings on his synthesised pulse and brain activity.

Data smiled nervously. There was something very human about being able to be ‘read’ by human diagnostic technology.

“Doctor, what is the second screen? That did not register when we have previously conducted these examinations,” Data asked as he looked at the computer screen with great curiosity.

Doctor Crusher had conducted these exams before. The machines had been capable of reading his synthesised pulse, positronic brain activity, internal temperature, and scan for traces of any disease or foreign element in his biofluids.

He had never before registered on the neural analyser.

It was a device that combined EEG, EKG, the pulmonary scanner, and brain activity to read emotion. It represented various emotional reactions on separate pulsating graphs. Red represented anger, yellow was joy or amusement, anxiety or fear were black, disgust was green, blue was sadness, desire was represented by pink, and purple showed confusion.

Doctor Crusher looked back and forth between Data and the screen.

“It’s reading your emotions,” Doctor Crusher said in disbelief.

She shook her head. Beverly stopped scanning Data and started scanning the connections on the equipment.

“I know, I know,” she said. “That’s impossible because you don’t feel emotion. Something must be wrong with the equipment.”

“I believe your equipment is functioning within normal parameters,” Data said.

Doctor Crusher stopped scanning and looked at him strangely.

“What are you saying, Data?” she asked.

He was unsure how to proceed. Aside from Tasha and Geordi, he had not disclosed his newfound emotions to the rest of the crew. Part of what held him back was a fear of not understanding how these new sensations were possible. Another part of him was equally concerned that this discovery could lead to his being reassigned back to Starfleet for research and development.

Data had never told anyone what he had experienced in his first few years of life. Many in Starfleet had treated him as a piece of equipment rather than a person. The worst of them had no regard for him, his modesty, dignity, or wellbeing.

He didn’t enjoy being poked, prodded, or tested on. He had never been able to describe it, but now he would call it an invasion of his privacy.

The neural analyser was reading spiked activity in its black and green readings.

“Data?” Doctor Crusher asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I have been experiencing emotional responses for some time. They have grown in intensity and frequency,” Data said quietly.

Doctor Crusher looked wide-eyed at the android. Data anticipated her fear.

“This has occurred entirely separate from our encounter with the entity that invaded you and Lieutenant Worf,” Data explained. “Although I have been unable to pinpoint the source of this _change,_ I can assure you that it had no relation to our current situation, Doctor.”

She nodded.

“Is this examination making you uncomfortable?” she asked as she continued to monitor the screen.

“Yes,” Data said simply. “I do not enjoy being examined as it elicits certain memories that I find displeasing.”

Doctor Crusher set down her tricorder and apologised.

“I had no idea Data, I’m sorry,” she said as she moved to disconnect the equipment.

Data grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“This is alright,” he said pointing at the readings coming from the neural analyser. “I would like to experiment with this.”

“Of course,” Doctor Crusher said in understanding.

Data closed his eyes and Doctor Crusher watched as the black and green that represented fear and disgust began to return to base levels. She noticed the yellow began to register higher.

“What are you thinking about now, Mr Data?” she asked.

“My friends,” he replied softly.

Doctor Crusher gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Suddenly the doors to sickbay opened. Tasha and Ensign Jeffords were carrying Miles O’Brien. He’d been through quite a ringer. Chief had a large cut on the side of his face and looked like his arm had been twisted.

“Get him on the table over here,” Doctor Crusher said as she pointed to the table next to Data.

“What happened?” Data asked.

“There was fight between the delegations. Based on the wound, it looks like an Antican weapon but of course they blame the Selay,” Tasha said as she helped lift Miles on the exam table.

Data’s heart began to beat faster. He was worried about Miles. He also couldn’t shake the thought that it _could_ have been Tasha. He couldn't turn around fully because of the equipment.

After Miles was on the table, Tasha stepped back toward him.

“I’m fine,” she said in a low voice near his ear.

Data breathed a sigh of relief.

Doctor Crusher had managed to seal the wound, but it would take a second treatment with the skin regenerator before it would be fully healed. She sedated Chief O’Brien and assured Tasha he’d back and fit for duty the next day.

“Hang in there Chief,” Tasha said as she gave Miles’s hand a small squeeze of reassurance.

“Since you're already here, would it be alright to conduct your examination Tasha?” Doctor Crusher asked.

She instructed Tasha to sit down on the exam table across from Data and began to hook up a second set of monitoring machines that were connected to a separate screen.

Doctor Crusher ran her tricorder over Tasha to gather some additional scans and launched into the standard Starfleet questionnaire.

“Your heart rate and blood pressure look good,” Doctor Crusher said as she marked those questions off. 

“Good, I thought the Anticans and Selay might drive me to a heart attack,” Tasha said sarcastically.

“In the past 30 days have you experienced any changes to your vision or hearing?” the Doctor went on.

“No,” Tasha replied honestly.

“And have you experienced any recent injuries or illnesses?” Doctor Crusher asked.

Tasha shook her head.

“Any unexplained pain?” the Doctor said moving on to the next question.

Tasha shook her head again.

“Have you consumed any food or drink in the last twenty-four hours and if so when?” Crusher asked her.

“Yeah, I had some fruit for breakfast, a sandwich about six hours ago for lunch, and some tea about an hour ago,” Tasha explained.

“And have you engaged in sexual activity in the last twenty-four hours and if so when?” Doctor Crusher asked.

Tasha paused. It was a routine question as part of the survey and one that she’d answered a million times before for the Doctor. But she couldn’t help making eye contact with Data smiled.

Tasha cleared her throat and was relieved Doctor Crusher couldn’t see Data smiling behind her.

“Yes,” Tasha replied. “Um, about sixteen hours ago.”

“In that case I’d like to schedule a follow up exam with you. You’re coming up on a year since your last physical,” Doctor Crusher said as she input the information from Tasha’s scans.

Tasha took a glance at Data’s screen and could see the pink tracker had increased in frequency. He followed her gaze and smiled brightly at the screen as he recalled their earlier encounter in his new bedroom.

She pursed her lips, and he got the hint to settle down.

“Are these questions typically part of a routine medical examination?” Data asked the Doctor.

Doctor Crusher turned back to him and explained that yes, the questionnaire was standard operating procedure.

“Then why did you not ask me to complete the questionnaire?” Data inquired.

“I thought given your earlier discomfort and the fact that you’re well-” she trailed off with a shrug.

“I see,” he replied feeling a little dejected.

His earlier trepidation based on his early days in Starfleet had vanished. Tasha was sitting across from him undergoing the same examination. Doctor Crusher was a friend. Data knew he could he trust her.

“I am sorry for my earlier reaction. You are a professional and I trust in your abilities, Doctor,” Data said.

Doctor Crusher glanced at the screen and noticed that Data’s emotions had returned to a neutral base level. Seeing he was sufficiently comfortable, she decided to humour him.

“Alright Mr Data, have you experienced any recent injuries, illnesses, or pain?” Doctor Crusher asked.

“No, Doctor,” Data replied.

He couldn’t explain it, but it felt incredibly good to be treated the same as the other staff members.

“In the last twenty-four hours have you consumed any food or drink? If so, what did you consume and when?” Crusher asked her.

“I have consumed two glasses consisting of 4 ounces synthesized whiskey seventeen hours and 8 minutes ago. I also consumed an oatmeal based cereal dish at 13:00 and nine white grapes at 13:41,” he said with a grin.

“Data, why are you…um…eating? Are you capable of tasting these foods?” Doctor Crusher asked as she began to run several additional scans around his mouth and abdomen.

“Yes, I have come to find that the experience of is taste is invigorating,” Data stated.

“That’s wonderful!” Beverly smiled as she input the information into Data’s medical exam.

“Yes!” Data said laughing.

“And have you engaged in sexual activity in the last twenty-four hours and if so when?” Doctor Crusher asked as she continued through the questionnaire.

“Yes. About sixteen hours ago,” Data replied still laughing. 

Doctor Crusher looked up at him.

Suddenly he stopped.

Beverly wasn’t judging him, but the sexual health of each crewmember was her responsibility. She had never conducted a sexual health exam on Data because she had presumed he was either incapable or uninterested in the activity.

She chastised herself internally for thinking that. He was an anatomically correct android so complete in his assembly he had a synthesized pulse. He was also on a desperate quest to be human.

 _Of course_ he would engage in sexual activity.

“Then I would also like to schedule a follow up exam with you,” Doctor Crusher said noting his record.

Data nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, Mr Data. That completes your questionnaire,” Doctor Crusher replied professionally.

Data had made eye contact with Tasha over Doctor Crusher’s shoulder and couldn’t tell if she was bothered by the turn of events. Glancing at her readings there was a slight increase in her anxiety but also in her joy.

He turned back to Tasha and studied her as she sat back on the table, hands stretched back, legs swinging off the edge.

“Well then I think I have what I need from the two of you,” Doctor Crusher said as she unhooked the scanners.

Tasha jumped off the table and left along with Data.

* * *

Once they were in the turbolift, Data ordered it to stop.

“I am sorry,” Data said as he turned to her.

“It’s alright,” Tasha replied quickly.

“But Doctor Crusher will likely deduce that-” he started to say but Tasha cut it off.

“Enough, Sherlock!” she said as she swatted at him playfully.

Data’s head twitched as he processed her response. Her voice did not align with her body language.

 _Was this frustration or mock frustration?_ He considered.

“Come here,” Tasha said reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 _Mock frustration!_ Data sighed with relief.

“Computer, resume,” Tasha ordered, and they made their way to the bridge.


	9. Promise Me

A/N: Thank you all for your words of affirmation, love, and support as we journey through this story. It’s a multi-chapter drop this week as this particular “episode” provided a lot of great inspiration.

Again, we’re playing a wee bit fast and loose with canon here as I’m attempting to weave in some new material into the show.

So yes, some of what I’ve written regarding this mission did not actually occur in the episode.

**We’ve gone AU but that’s what fanfiction is for, eh?**

* * *

As the day went on, Captain Picard’s behaviour had continued to be unusual, but not necessarily dangerous. Doctor Crusher had turned over the results of the medical examinations and he’d dismissed them without even reviewing the report.

Commander Riker had been ambushed by two of the Selay delegates on the Engineering deck and Tasha had just about had it with her security team.

“How does this keep happening?” She asked seriously as she met up with the team that was supposed to be guarding the entrance and exit to the delegation’s corridor.

It was the third time she’d had to rush down from the bridge to see to a scuffle between the two. Riker’s incident with them in Engineering had just been the latest development.

“We suspect they are using an access port at section 27A to get into the Jefferies tubes,” Jeffords explained.

“Then I want that access point guarded,” Tasha ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Jeffords acknowledged and set about assigning a team to it.

Tasha felt so embarrassed that her security team was struggling with assignment. She took it as a personal failure that they had been unable to contain the problem.

Suddenly, the klaxons began to howl, and Riker’s voice came across the ship wide com.

“Red Alert! Security to the bridge. Restrain the Captain!” Riker ordered.

Tasha tapped her combadge as she ran down the corridor.

“Yar to Lieutenant Worf, where is the Captain?” she said as she raced for the nearest turbolift.

There was no response from Worf.

“Yar to Lieutenant Commander Data, what’s happening on the bridge?” she said as tried again to reach someone on the bridge.

“This is Ensign George to Lieutenant Yar, Captain Picard was spotted headed toward the transporter room,” her badge pinged.

Tasha ordered the turbolift to redirect to the transporter room. Stepping off the lift she drew her phaser and set it to stun. Sticking close to the panels that lined the corridor she noted the emergency lights were on as if one of the power fluctuations had impacted this level recently.

Ahead, there were two security officers on the ground.

With her back to the wall, she crept carefully to the door to the transporter room. It was open and she could see Captain Picard was standing in front of the console that operated the system.

On the ground, the assistant transporter chief was not moving.

“Yar to bridge, I’ve located the Captain in the transporter room. Moving to intercept,” she said very quietly.

Taking advantage of the situation she stepped behind him and fired her phaser. There would be time for questions later. At the moment, she needed to stop him at all costs.

But the phaser blast had no effect aside from alerting him to her presence. It was as if he absorbed the energy.

He turned to face her. She quickly placed it back into her holster, determined that if she get him into the corridor, she could lock the transporter room access to at least stop him from getting off the ship.

Standing between the Captain and the transporter pad she noted there was something foreign in the way he was staring at her. It was as if the entity had completely replaced the good-natured Captain with something driven only by an insatiable desire to leave the ship.

The Jean-Luc Picard that Tasha knew and admired would never have made this choice uncoerced.

He lunged, but her aikido skills enabled her to anticipate his move. She tried to toss him into the hallway. Normally, she would have dispatched even someone Riker’s size with ease. But something about the entity had made him strong, more agile, and dangerous.

“ _I believe ultimately he will become dangerous,” Deanna had warned them._

Deanna had been right. In a flash, Tasha was thrown against the transporter panels with great force and slid down to the floor.

Her head hurt. At least she was fairly sure it was her head. Tasha brought her hand up to touch her right temple. She hissed as her fingers made contact with the abrasion.

 _That’s blood._ She thought to herself. But she wasn’t surprised, no human alone was capable of that kind of strength.

Standing above her, she was certain he was about to strike. Instead, he hesitated and took a step back.

“Sir?” Tasha managed to say.

“Help me,” Picard said as he took another step back.

It was as if he was fighting within himself for control. He took a slow, straining step toward the transporter pad.

Tasha managed to stand up and quickly regretted the decision as a wave of vertigo and nausea overwhelmed her.

She managed to stumble onto the transporter pad. Wrapping her arms around him, she tried to pull him off. It hurt to touch him, as if the entity was burning her each time she made contact. They struggled for a moment before he threw her off and into the console.

“Energise,” he ordered.

In a flash, he was gone.

As soon as the command had been carried out the console blew and Tasha was thrown up, landing on her back on the floor.

Tasha had landed on her back on the floor. Her body ached and she could hear her own heartbeat beating loudly between her eardrums.

Straining against the pain in her back she tapped her combadge.

“Yar to sickbay, I need a medical team in the transporter room,” she choked out.

“Lieutenant where is the Captain? We can’t pick up his signal,” Riker’s voice boomed from her combadge.

“He’s gone, Sir,” she replied weakly.

“How? Your orders were to restrain the Captain,” Riker said seriously before adding, “I want to see the Senior officers in the observation lounge immediately.”

“Sir, I need to-” Tasha tried to say but was cut off by Riker.

“Now, Lieutenant. That’s an order,” he commanded.

* * *

Riker regretted his words as soon as she walked into the observation lounge. ‘Walk’ was a bit of an overstatement. She looked beat to hell with a gash on her face. She was walking with a limp and he suspected she must have taken quite a beating. Her left sleeve was ripped below the shoulder and he noted the particularly nasty burn on her arm.

She sat down stiffly. Out of habit she went to fold her hands on the table. Upon seeing them, she quickly put them in her lap. They were red and swollen, bleeding and burnt from where she had made contact with the Entity.

“I will escort you to sickbay,” Data said as he stood.

“I’ll go after our debrief,” Tasha replied.

“That is not acceptable,” Data stated.

“Well, it’s gonna have to be,” Tasha snapped. 

She wasn’t mad at Data. Truthfully, she wasn’t mad at Riker either. He hadn’t known when he’d ordered her to the meeting, and it had been clear in his face that he felt terrible for popping off at her moments earlier.

But she also knew she had been the last person to see the Captain and may have vital information to finding him.

“Lieutenant, we can continue this after your wounds have been attended to,” Riker stated.

“I’m fine, Sir,” Tasha replied professionally.

She explained to them two security personnel and the assistant transporter chief had been unconscious when she arrived. She walked the team through her observations during her encounter.

“It was like he was in there, fighting for control of his own body,” Tasha explained.

“And these burns?” Geordi asked. “Worf and Doctor Crusher didn’t experience this.”

“I think it was a defence mechanism. It was as if he could adapt once he realised I wasn’t just going to let him walk out of there. Every time I tried to detain him, they grew more intensive,” she said.

“Do we have location on where he beamed to?” Riker asked.

“We’re not sure yet. There was _damage_ to the console. They’re working on it now,” Tasha explained.

“What kind of damage?” Geordi asked. “I’d like to get down there help if that’s alright with you, Commander Riker?”

Riker nodded to Geordi.

“An explosion,” Tasha informed them.

“We’re you on top of the console?” Worf said with a hint of a smile.

Many of the crew hadn’t ever picked up on Worf’s sense of humour. It was something Tasha had grown to appreciate, especially when things got bad.

“You could say that,” Tasha replied dryly.

“Data can you adjust our scanners to try and locate the Captain’s energy signature?” Riker asked.

“I will need to make several adjustments and amplify the signal in order to compensate for the extra energy given off by the cloud, but I believe so, Sir,” Data nodded as he began to punch in instructions into his PADD to rework the main bridge scanners.

Tasha sat back in her chair. Everything hurt, but at least the chair felt nice.

“Do you sense anything Counsellor?” Riker asked as he turned to Deanna.

She shook her head.

“No, I’m not picking up anything,” she said sadly.

Tasha closed her eyes. She knew she needed to get to sickbay, but she wanted to rest her eyes for a moment.

“Lieutenant Yar,” Data said sharply.

Tasha’s eyes snapped open.

“I’m sorry, Sir. Wha ‘sa question?” she asked lazily.

Data had been monitoring her since she had entered the room. He could tell her that her pupils were dilated, and she seemed to be struggling to maintain focus. He was no doctor, but he felt confident in his assessment that she sustained a head injury that would require medical treatment.

Tasha could feel the back of her uniform at the base of her neck was wet. She leaned forward and brought her hand to the back of her head where it made contact with something warm, wet, and sticky.

Pulling her hand back in front of her she examined the blood on her fingers before she slumped onto the table.

Deanna gasped as she noticed a spot of blood on the back of the chair where Tasha had been resting her head.

Data didn’t wait for permission. He stood immediately and made his way to the other side of the table.

“Sickbay now,” Riker ordered.

Data picked her up and made haste toward sickbay. Riker must have alerted Doctor Crusher because she was waiting for them upon their arrival.

Data chastised himself internally for failing to think of that. In situations like this, that would be protocol. However, he had found himself overwhelmed with concern for Tasha that he had been unable to think clearly.

As he set her down on the exam bed, he felt afraid.

For the third time in his memory, he failed to follow protocol because of his feelings for Tasha. He felt like he had betrayed the promise he had made to Captain Picard.

Suddenly his thoughts shifted to Captain Picard and he felt a great sense of loss that the Captain was drifting out there somewhere with he entity that had overtaken him.

Doctor Crusher’s hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

“She’ll be fine, Data,” the Doc reassured him. “I’ll take care of her. You go get the Captain back.”

* * *

Data resumed his position on the bridge and set to work adjusting the scanners to try and locate the Captain. Everyone was on edge. There was ship wide sense of disbelief.

After an hour of scanning, Geordi entered the bridge and Data could see he was frustrated. Geordi took over at the helm and gave Riker the latest from the transporter room.

He had managed to fix the console, but they had been unable to detect which coordinates the Captain had beamed out to.

“Still no readings, no sign of anything,” Data advised.

Riker stood up from the command chair and approached the main view screen slowly. There was no sign of the Captain. Furthermore, even if they locate the Captain there was no telling if they would be able to separate him from the entity.

He had a seriously injured Chief of Security in addition to four other officers that had been hurt in the last twelve hours – three by the entity and one by the two rival delegations that had proved to be uncooperative, sneaky, and harmful.

In weighing these options, Riker felt he had only one choice.

“Mister La Forge, it’s time to set a course for Parliament. Warp 8,” he ordered.

In his heart, he didn’t feel right about it. But everything in his Starfleet training told him this was the necessary, although difficult, choice.

Data felt a sinking feeling inside, as if he had failed.

He looked across to Geordi who shared the feeling.

“We’re really leaving him?” Geordi said in disbelief.

Geordi had done everything he could to try and find the coordinates, but the damage to the panel in the transporter room had been too extensive. Although Data had modified the scanners, there was no way of knowing just how far the entity and the Captain had travelled.

Deanna was suddenly hit with a sense of panic that sent a chill up her spine.

“Commander, wait!” she cried as she stood up abruptly.

Everyone froze. Riker whipped around to listen to the Counsellor.

“It’s the Captain, but only the Captain. He’s out there. _Alone_ ,” she explained.

The feeling was strong. Too strong to ignore. She could sense that the Captain was out there, but he was alone, frightened, and feeling great remorse for leaving the ship.

“The Entity?” Riker asked.

“The combination wasn’t possible out there. He’s in trouble, Sir. We have to beam him back,” Deanna said as she felt the Captain’s fear was rising.

Deanna didn’t know what state he was in – energy, man, or somewhere in between. But she could sense he was worried the Enterprise would leave without him.

“Beam him back as what?” Riker questioned.

Data’s positronic brain began to work overtime. He was simultaneously analysing the Entity’s energy signature, assessing the report Geordi had filed on the transporter room console, and calculating the likelihood that his plan would result in success.

It took him 1.74 seconds to complete his task.

“Sir, the Entity was caught in the ship’s circuitry. The captain might try to get in the same way if he’s in trouble,” Data explained.

They all sincerely hoped for the Captain’s sake that whatever form he was in had reached the same conclusion as Data.

Deanna had tried to communicate with him but found it was to no avail.

Commander Riker ordered them to move in closer to the cloud in hopes that the Captain would get the message. Geordi deftly moved the ship in closer.

They all waited in suspense as they ship slowly manoeuvred into the energy cloud. The energy bursts that looked like lightning continued to grow more intense the closer they got to the core of the cloud.

Were it under different circumstances, Data would have considered the soft purple hues and scattered illumination to be a thing of beauty.

“How will we know if the Captain has been able to access the circuitry?” Worf asked.

“I’m not sure,” Riker replied. “We have to hope he can send some kind of signal.”

Deanna was still attempting to communicate with Picard but was having no luck.

They were about to turn back when Worf noticed something strange happening at the tactical post.

“Sir! My sensor controls,” he called out as the computer program began to flash.

“There’s something here,” Deanna said as she felt a presence.

She still couldn’t communicate with it, but she could sense the same feelings as before were much closer.

Geordi pulled his hands off the helm suddenly as the panel began to react strangely. Data pushed the operations con away and stood to examine it.

The portion that would typically display the power cell readings suddenly shifted to a ‘P.’

“P for Picard?” Riker asked looking to Deanna in hopes she could sense if this was the sign.

For Data, it was all the sign he needed. Nothing else could have caused the display to change to that letter.

Having eliminated all other possible outcomes, he knew that what remained, however improbable, had to be the truth.

“To the transporter room. This way, Sir. There may still be a chance. Hurry!” Data stated as he stepped onto the turbolift.

Commander Riker, Deanna, and Data made their way to the transporter room.

Data explained cautiously that the Captain’s physical pattern was still retained as he had been the last one to beam out. This meant that if his energy signature had made its way to the transporter relays, then they should be able to theoretically activate the pad and reenergise Captain Picard.

“Is what you’re thinking even possible?” he asked Data.

“Unknown at this time,” Data replied.

Riker had his doubts. This was risky business. However, Data was often correct in his theories and Riker rationalised that risk _was_ their business.

There would be no way to know without trying.

Data activated the transporter pad. The three breathed a collective sigh of relief when Captain Picard appeared.

“What the devil am I doing here?” Picard asked as he looked around the room confused.

Data had never felt so relieved.

Picard stepped off the pad and approached the three. It was evident that he was very unsure of the circumstances that had led to this.

“What happened? I remember I was about to beam out somewhere. And there was talk of an Entity. It all seems so vague,” Picard said looking around.

Suddenly the Captain’s eyes grew wide.

“Lieutenant Yar?” he asked suddenly with worry. He didn’t recall what had transpired, but he had a hazy memory of her hitting the wall in this very room.

“Will be fine,” Data said.

Data turned to Commander Riker to speak.

“I believe the Captain is now himself, Sir. Much of what happened is naturally missing,” Data surmised aloud.

“What are you talking about, Data? Is this still Sherlock Holmes?” Picard inquired.

“Indubitably, Sir. Indubitably,” Data said pleased with himself that his theory had been correct.

Riker was beaming.

Picard made a gruff comment about Data dropping the pipe, but it didn’t phase Data. He felt elated that he’d managed to solve the mystery of the Entity plaguing the Enterprise.

Picard made a move for the door, but Commander Riker gently stopped him. Riker suggested that Picard should head over the sickbay for an examination and some rest.

Naturally, Captain Picard rebuffed the idea.

The door slid open and Tasha stepped into the room.

To his relief, Data noticed that her head injury appeared to be mostly healed. She was still in her original uniform but there was a protective regeneration sleeve wrapped around her upper arm. Her hands were still red and swollen, but much improved over the last time Data had seen them.

“Captain! It’s good to see you, Sir,” Tasha said excitedly.

He nodded to her awkwardly noting the dried blood on the side of her face and feeling a pang of guilt knowing he had likely been the cause.

Tasha turned to Commander Riker and he noted the back her hair was also matted with blood and he suddenly felt horrible.

“Sorry Commander, but we’ve got another problem,” Tasha explained.

Riker wanted to snap, but he held his tongue. He’d already dismissed Tasha earlier that day and he realised he probably should hear out the Chief Security Officer before making an assumption.

“Security team two discovered a puddle of blood outside the Selay quarters. One of the Selay delegates is missing. One of the cooks has just been asked to boil reptile for the Anticans and it looks like the Selay delegate,” she said.

Riker and Picard exchanged a disgusted look. They were used to dealing with all sorts of different life forms, but these two delegations had long worn out their welcome aboard the Federation Starship.

Tasha wasn’t even supposed to be cleared yet for duty, but she had insisted Doctor Crusher let her go. There were limited circumstances under which a medical clearance could be waived. However, between the Captain’s situation and all the delegation problems, Tasha had successfully argued that she was needed back on duty.

Doctor Crusher had begrudgingly agreed on the condition that she would return again for follow up as soon as the Anticans and Selay had been detained.

Tasha wasn’t taking any more chances.

Tasha had set to work quickly. Although the Federation had always taken great leeway to recognise the diplomatic immunity of delegates, the possible abduction and murder of a delegate meant that Tasha could now detain them in the brig.

Upon leaving sickbay, she had ordered two security teams to escort the delegations down to the brig and hold them there until further notice. Each delegate was to be given a separate, contained cell. She didn’t want them talking with one another or coordinating stories.

After hearing the latest update, Picard had decided he would allow Commander Riker to take control of the ship for the next few hours while he retired to sickbay for an exam and some rest. Deanna could sense his apprehension and internal turmoil. She decided she would accompany him and try to reassure him that he had been under alien influence and was not responsible for his actions.

“It’s good to see you up and about even if you do look a little worse for wear,” Riker said to Tasha.

“Thank you, Sir,” she replied.

“I am deeply sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have come down on you like that,” he went on. “And I wanted to say how proud I am that you did everything you did to try and stop the Captain.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Tasha said with a smile.

“It took a lot of courage and strength, Lieutenant and I just want to say that you really went above and beyond today,” he said proudly.

Tasha grinned as she caught Data’s eye. He was thrilled for her, positively glowing.

“Now, get to the bottom of this situation with the delegations. _Please_ ,” Riker added, exasperated.

“Right away, Sir,” Tasha acknowledged.

“And Mr Data, since I’m now in Command I’m reassigning you as the liaison to the delegations,” Riker said with a wink as he exited the transporter room, grateful to step away from that role.

Data stepped out from behind the console and ran his hand gently along the side of Tasha’s face next to the wound that was now just dried blood and a small abrasion.

“I’ll be alright,” she said as she noticed his hands and sleeves appeared to have dried blood on them.

“You lost consciousness in the observation lounge due to your head injury,” he explained. “I have not had time to change into a clean garment.”

“Thank you,” Tasha said as she placed her hands on his chest.

Data pulled her in close and breathed a sigh of relief.

“I was quite worried,” he said quietly. “I wish you had waited for backup but I understand why you could not given the circumstances.”

Tasha didn’t respond. Instead, she was just content to be in his arms.

“You are very brave, Tasha. But I worry that your inclination to throw yourself into danger could lead to you getting hurt,” Data said as he tightened the grip around her.

“That’s sort of my job, golden eyes,” she said as she playfully smacked his arm.

They stayed silent like that for a moment before Tasha sighed.

“I am beginning to regret pushing Doctor Crusher to release me early,” Tasha laughed. “I just want a bath and cup of hot tea.”

“Then let us not delay in solving this mystery,” he said as he broke the embrace.

The same excitement that had taken root in him earlier had remerged although Data found he was missing the pipe.

“Come my dear colleague, the game is afoot,” he said with a grin as stepped out into the corridor.

Tasha rolled her eyes playfully and followed him down to the canteen.

* * *

“Fascinating,” Data said as he studied the reptilian creature that was laid out on the table before them.

Tasha felt like she wanted to puke. She had horrible memories of the kind of ‘meat’ that was available on Turkana. Although there had been some limited production of livestock and fisheries, most people that consumed meat were eating cats or valishe, which was a small rodent native to the planet.

Insects were the most common source of protein for most families.

In some of the worse parts of Turkana, cannibalism was both a means of survival during famine and a method of terror used by the various cabals to instil fear in the local population.

Tasha had been completely repulsed by the Antican delegation’s insistence on slaughtering live animals for food purposes.

As she ran her tricorder over the body in question it wasn’t clear if it was Selay or not.

“Jeffords to Yar,” her badge pinged.

“Go ahead,” she replied.

“I’ve just finished checking the Antican delegation records for the supplies and animals they brough aboard. There were two reptilian creatures taken aboard for food purposes. I’m sending you the reports on them now,” he explained.

“Acknowledged. Please also send the information to Lieutenant Commander Data,” she asked as she tapped her badge to respond.

Tasha put down her tricorder and pulled out her PADD to examine the information.

The manifest log did confirm the Antican delegation had brought aboard two reptilian creatures for consumption.

“We should check the cargo bay to see if the creatures are still there,” Tasha said.

“It appears that the reptilian creatures they brought aboard share a similar common ancestor to the Selay,” Data explained. “As the skin has been removed, it will be difficult to assess without DNA evidence. I think we should ask Doctor Crusher to perform on autopsy.”

Tasha felt sick to her stomach. She looked away from the body and steadied her breathing.

She ordered the two security personnel that had been guarding the scene to fetch a stretcher and take the body up to sickbay.

“Is there something bothering you?” Data asked as he looked up at her through the ridiculous magnifying glass.

“Put that away!” Tasha smiled. “It’s not as if you need it. You can see better than all of us except Geordi.”

Data tucked the magnifying glass into the small briefcase he had brought along that contained his PADD, phaser, tricorder, and several other devices. True to his word, he had largely toned down the Sherlock Holmes act, but Tasha could tell he desperately wanted to explore it.

They escorted the body to sickbay and advised Doctor Crusher of what kind of evidence they were looking for. Fortunately, she would be able to cross reference the molecular structure of the body to scans that had been taken when the delegation beamed it. If it was a match for the missing delegate, then they would have their answer. 

As the Doctor and Data discussed the details of the autopsy, Tasha stepped over the bed Captain Picard was resting on. He was propped up on his elbow with a book in hand.

“How are you feeling, Sir?” Tasha asked as she approached him.

“Tasha,” he said with a smile.

The Captain set the book down on a table beside the bed.

“I fear I am the one who should be asking you that question,” Picard replied with a knowing look.

“I’m fine, Sir,” she replied.

“I am terribly sorry for what happened,” he stated. “But I was astounded to learn of what you did to try and stop me.”

“All in day’s work, Sir,” she said with a grin hoping to set him at ease.

She admired the Captain. She knew it was her job to protect him at all costs.

“Well, don’t ever do it again,” Picard said as he gave her warm look.

“Aye, Sir,” she nodded. 

* * *

In the meantime, they headed down to the cargo bay to check if both reptilian creatures were still present. To their disappointment, both of the creatures were still very much alive.

“How is this even fair?” Tasha said as she shook the edge of the cage that housed one of the creatures.

Data was unsure how to response. He could see that seeing these life forms in this state was distressing her. She had shared previously that she did not care for the Antican’s treatment of their livestock. But something in the way she was reacting indicated this frustration ran deeper.

“I think we have gathered sufficient evidence here,” Data said as he guided her away from the cage.

He gripped her hand and leaned in close to her ear.

“I have a surprise for you later,” he whispered.

It had the desired effect at taking her mind from the dark place it was in. His neural net surmised there was probably something in her past that was causing this anxiety. He knew enough about Turkana to suspect the worst.

By no means did he want to dismiss that part of her. No, he had desperately hoped she would open up more about her experiences there so that he might better understand her as a whole. But Tasha had been cautious about sharing that information with him. He concluded he also had his own information to share with her about his own dark times that still haunted his memory engrams.

* * *

Doctor Crusher’s autopsy had confirmed it was, in fact, the Selay delegate. Tasha had been ready to go break the news to Commander Riker when Data stopped her with his hand.

“No, please accompany me to the brig,” he had said as he guided her to the nearest turbolift. 

Once inside, Data addressed both delegations. To Tasha’s dismay, he had resumed his Holmes act.

Data was pacing back and forth across the bridge, calabash pipe in hand as he puffed away with a focused look on his face.

“Now then, shortly after 17:00 hours our security team reported a puddle of blood outside of the Selay delegation quarters. A search was conducted, and it was quickly determined that one Selay delegate was missing,” Data recapped.

“Antican scum,” one of the Selay hissed.

“Shortly thereafter a reptilian body was transported to our canteen along with a request that the meal be boiled for the Antican delegation,” Data went on.

“These are lies!” the lead Antican delegate growled.

“You have murdered Sistakken!” the Selay shouted in response.

“We have conducted an autopsy and confirmed the identity of the deceased to be that of your missing delegate,” Data said as he turned to address the Selay.

“Alright, enough Data. Security notify Starfleet of the situation and have the Antican delegation charged with murder,” Tasha said.

She was tired and long overdue for a rest.

“Belay that order,” Data said to the security officer guarding the brig.

Tasha put her hands on her hips.

“I know this is fun for you and you’re exploring a new part of your personality but wrap it up already!” Tasha replied curtly.

Data sauntered toward her with his pipe in hand.

“There is nothing more deceptive that an obvious fact!” he cried dramatically as he stopped and whipped around to face the delegation again. “Anticans do not consume food that has been prepared in a traditional humanoid manner. They consume all of their meat raw.”

Realisation hit Tasha hard. She suddenly understood where Data was headed with his big reveal.

“Our security records show that the Anticans did not access the cargo lift following the disappearance of delegate Sistakken. Nor were quarters breached by any Antican,” Data snarled.

“These are lies!” the Selay cried in frustration.

“And is it not a fact that Sistakken was the lead Selay advocating for peace to join the Federation? And if something ill were to befall him, that none other than Mistraan would assume the lead role. Mistraan who opposed this peace summit with Parliament because it would be detrimental to his own financial interests on Selay,” Data declared as he walked over to stand in front of Mistraan’s cell.

“It is untrue. The Anticans will see us destroyed!” Mistraan hissed as his reptilian eyes grew small.

“For you see, as the largest trader of Selay defence technology, Mistraan’s business prospects would suffer a significant blow if peace were to be achieved,” Data said wildly.

For once, the Anticans were silent.

“I am left with only one conclusion, you murdered your own colleague in an attempt to cast blame on the Anticans in hope that the war would continue,” Data concluded with flourish.

Tasha was shocked.

“How did you know?” she asked Data.

He instantly dropped his Holmes attitude, turned around, and walked toward her normally as he pulled the pipe out of his mouth.

“I noticed that whoever removed the skin from the Selay delegate would have required intimate knowledge of Selay anatomy to avoid cutting into venomous sacs that are located around the necks and claws,” Data explained. “I then surmised that based on their behaviour it was likely that in the event they had been unable to harm one another directly they would seek to fabricate a crime in hopes of casting blame on the other party.”

“But how did you know about Mistraan? And how did you figure it out so quickly?” Tasha asked as she was still bewildered.

“In the time it took us to walk from sickbay to the brig, I accessed the files on the delegates and their respective backgrounds in order to narrow down the suspects. Mistraan is the only Selay delegate with sufficient motive,” he stated.

“Brilliant,” she laughed.

“Do you wish to release the Anticans?” he asked her.

“No, I think it’s best for everyone if they all remain here until we’ve reached Parliament,” Tasha responded.

This did not sit well with the Antican delegation and they began to howl about their treatment.

In a flash, Data had resumed being the smug detective.

“There is nothing more to be said or done tonight, so hand me over my violin and let us try to forget for half an hour this miserable situation and the still more miserable ways of these Anticans and Selay,” Data said loudly.

Tasha rolled her eyes and Data took the hint.

“It is a quote from _The Five Orange Pips_ ,” Data explained once they were in the corridor.

“Oh really? So, a book written 500 years ago on Earth mentioned the Anticans and Selay?” she smirked.

“Well, I improvised that part,” Data replied bashfully.

* * *

Once they were back at his quarters, Tasha saw him set the pipe on his table.

Before she could stop him, he pulled out his phaser and disintegrated it.

“Data what are you doing?” Tasha said as she stared wide-eyed at the spot where the pipe had been a moment ago.

“It was obvious you found this irritating and I do not wish to do anything that would cause you unhappiness. Thank you for indulging me today, though. As they say, it was great fun while it lasted,” he said simply.

Tasha felt horrible.

“Oh honey, I didn’t mean- well, you didn’t need to do that. You were having fun. I’m so sorry, Data,” Tasha said as she felt tears start to well up.

She had never meant to hurt him.

Data noticed the liquid that was beginning to pool at the edge of her eyes felt ashamed that he was the cause of it.

He walked toward her and took her hands.

“Tasha I am unsure of what to do. I fear that my attempt to avoid causing you displeasure has only caused you further despair,” he said as he pulled her into an embrace.

“No Data, this is my fault. I was a little annoyed, but I shouldn’t have been. You were so brilliant. And you were so happy and I’m so sorry,” she said with a sob.

“It is a material object. I can easily replicate another. I cannot replicate another you,” he replied.

“I know that,” Tasha said softly.

She pulled back from him and took his face in her hands.

“Don’t ever change who you are or what makes you happy for anyone. Promise me?” she asked as she looked up at him.

There were moments like this where she realised how vulnerable he could be. Sure, he was the strongest and smartest being in Starfleet. But these emotions exposed a vulnerability in him. And in the hands of the wrong person, Tasha feared they could be used to manipulate him.

“Of course,” he replied as he noted the look of concern on her face.

“Even me. Don’t ever change who you are, even if it’s for me because I love you just the way you are – smelly pipe and all. Promise me this,” she said as she stroked his hair tenderly.

“I promise,” he said.

Tasha still had to return to Doctor Crusher for a final check up to remove the regenerative patch that was healing the burn on her arm.

Data understood, he would need time to prepare before her arrival. His sole request was that she hold off on her hot bath for the time being.

She cocked an eyebrow at Data and he gave her a small, emotionless shrug in response. 

_Damn his poker face._ She mused to herself.

Tasha stepped out into the corridor and made her way to the turbolift. Yet, instead of heading over to sickbay she made a slight detour. She had a favour to ask and there was only one person she could trust.

* * *

“Come in!” Geordi called from his desk as his door alarm chimed.

Tasha stepped and gave him a warm greeting.

“You doing OK? I saw that console station. You took quite a beating,” Geordi said as he motioned for her to take a seat.

“I’m in good hands,” Tasha laughed.

“I bet,” Geordi replied in a knowing voice. “Need a drink or anything?”

Tasha shook her head.

“Actually, I have a favour to ask. I need your help with something,” she explained.

Tasha knew that Geordi made the best holodeck programs on the Enterprise. She wanted this to be really special for Data. She took a seat and began to lay out what she was hoping to create.

“I really blew it. He was so excited running around playing detective and I was a little short with him,” Tasha explained.

“So, you want to create this holodeck program where he can run around as Sherlock Holmes? Pipe and all?” Geordi asked her.

“Yes. Something just like the stories,” Tasha said. “You know – a really good mystery. Something that he’ll enjoy.”

“I think this is a great idea, Tasha! It’s going to take some time, but yes. Count me in,” Geordi said with broad smile.

“Just keep it under wraps, please,” she replied. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Geordi agreed and they set up a time next week to start working on the program.

“Hey Tasha,” Geordi called when she reached his doorway.

Tasha stopped and turned back to him.

“This is really sweet,” he said.

Tasha just hoped that somehow, in the grand scheme of the universe, this would bring Data some happiness.


	10. Three Words

A/N: I’m attempting to balance chapters with “action” against the chapters that are more exploration of feelings/relationship development. We’ll continue to fill in missing scenes around canon episodes.

And of course, it wouldn’t be Trek with the subplots! The next few chapters are going to focus a bit on Data/Geordi friendship and Tasha/Worf friendship.

The Starfleet Regulation mentioned in this is an _actual_ canon regulation known as the “Interspecies Protocol.” Crazy , eh?

**Thank you so much for your support as we continue this story! If you enjoy my work, feel free to like and follow @TheTartanTart on Twitter and Facebook.**

* * *

“We’ll maintain our heading for the time being. Starfleet has ordered us to transport a group of colonists to the Strnad system. The Captain will have more information about our next mission tomorrow,” Commander Riker stated as he explained their latest orders from Starfleet.

The senior officers of the Enterprise, sans Captain Picard, were seated around the long table in the Observation lounge. Commander Riker had been in command of the Enterprise since the previous night.

“How is the Captain?” Geordi asked.

It was a question that had weighed heavily on the minds of the crew.

“He will resume command tomorrow,” Commander Riker explained.

“I’ve scheduled a short session with all of you today,” Counsellor Troi stated. “I think it is important that each of you have the opportunity to discuss what happened yesterday. You’ll find your time on your schedule.”

The encounter with the Entity had left its mark on all of them. For both Tasha and Captain Picard, the mark had been both physical and mental.

Data checked his PADD as he not yet seen a scheduled appointment. But in fairness, he had not checked his PADD since the night before at 22:40.

Although his typical routine involved memorising the entirety of the Enterprise schedule first thing in the morning, Data had been otherwise preoccupied this morning.

He caught Tasha’s eyes briefly. She knew _exactly_ what he’d been thinking about.

“Counsellor, when is my appointment?” Data asked as he scanned through his PADD.

Commander Riker and Deanna exchanged a glance.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t schedule one for you, Data,” Deanna said.

She couldn’t explain it, but she was picking up on a crestfallen feeling coming from Data.

“Would you like to talk today, Data?” Deanna asked.

“Yes please, Counsellor,” Data replied.

Deanna smiled.

“Of course, Data. I’ll put you on the schedule for today,” Deanna said.

“Thank you, Counsellor,” Data responded as his eyes lit up.

“And I’ll see you for your follow up exam at 09:00 hours,” Doctor Crusher said to Tasha.

“Lieutenant Yar, why don’t you go now and get it out of the way? I’ll keep Ensign Tuttle at tactical until you return,” Riker suggested.

Tasha nodded and followed Doctor Crusher to sick bay.

* * *

“Tasha? Tasha?” Doctor Crusher prompted.

Tasha snapped out of her thoughts and back to the present. She didn’t realise she had drifted off.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Tasha asked.

“I said maybe I should have kept you last night for observation,” Doctor Crusher replied.

She ran her medical tricorder over Tasha’s head again and examined the readings.

“Are you having trouble concentrating? You had a small concussion, but I’m wondering if there was more trauma from the Entity than we initially realised,” Beverly said.

She glanced at the screen where her scanners were reading Tasha’s brain activity.

“Based on what happened yesterday, I’d say this distraction was mental. Which is not uncommon, given what occurred. But these readings don’t indicate any kind of negative emotional response. You seem very relaxed, content,” Doctor Crusher said she observed the readings.

“I’m fine, Doc,” Tasha assured her.

“Alright then, let’s start the exam. I’ll ask you some routine questions and then I’d like to discuss a few other things,” Beverly stated as she grabbed her PADD.

Tasha nodded in acknowledgement.

“Have you sustained any recent injuries, illnesses, or pain since your last exam?” Beverly asked her.

“Well, I got thrown into a wall by an energy Entity and I happened to be on top of transporter console when it exploded,” Tasha said with a grin.

Beverly smiled at her.

“At least you haven’t lost your sense of humour. In the last twenty-four hours have you consumed any food or drink?” Beverly asked as she continued down the Starfleet standard questionnaire.

Tasha paused. Doctor Crusher had advised her against drinking anything following her injuries – but then Data had turned up next to her with a bottle of _real_ whiskey.

“Since the last time I was here? Ugh – I had some whiskey last night. Just a few glasses,” Tasha said as she noticed the look of disapproval from Beverly.

“Anything this morning?” Beverly asked her.

“Yeah, some yogurt and tea,” Tasha replied.

“Tasha, may I ask why you drank last night?” Doctor Crusher said as she looked at her friend with concern.

Tasha shook her head.

“It’s _not_ what you think. It wasn’t because of what happened yesterday. I felt great last night, more relaxed than I have in ages,” Tasha explained.

“It was against my better judgement that I let you go last night. That said, I haven’t seen you this at ease in a long time,” Beverly said as she noted Tasha’s file with readings.

“It was a relaxing evening. I am just glad the business with the Antican and Selay delegations is finished,” Tasha replied.

It was partially true. The relief of having both delegations off the ship had felt like a huge weight had been lifted from Tasha’s shoulders. And speaking of shoulders, Data’s hands rubbing the knots out of them had played a big part in easing the tension of the last few days.

She’d woken up that morning feeling better than she had in ages – delighted, rested, and quite comfortable in Data’s bed. It wasn’t just the bed though, it was the arms, the feeling of being wanted, his artificial breath on the back of her neck, and the hands.

 _His damn hands_. Momentarily, she allowed her mind to wander.

“Tasha? Hello?” Doctor Crusher said pulling her back to reality. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” Tasha said as she realised, she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Must have been some evening,” Beverly teased.

“It was,” Tasha replied in a dreamy voice that was most unlike her.

“Any changes in your hearing or vision in the last 30 days?” Beverly asked her.

“No,” Tasha answered.

“Have you engaged in sexual activity in the last 24 hours and if so when?” Beverly asked her.

“About three hours ago before the briefing,” Tasha answered honestly before adding, “And last night.”

If she was phased by the comment, Doctor Crusher did not indicate as such. She simply noted the information and moved on to the next part of their exam.

“Well, that’s as good of a spot as any to move into _why_ I scheduled this exam. You are no doubt aware of Starfleet protocol on intimate relationships,” Beverly said.

Tasha started to respond but Doctor Crusher put her hand out.

“Ah – it’s OK. It’s the most commonly broken regulation. I only bring it up because as your doctor I’m required to,” Beverly explained.

“Doctor, I don’t know what you think is going on, but I can assure you that it’s not what it seems,” Tasha said.

“Tasha, all Starfleet personnel are supposed to obtain authorisation from their commanding officer in addition to clearance from their medical officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species,” Beverly explained.

“But Doctor, I haven’t-” Tasha didn’t finish the sentence.

“I _know_ about Data,” Beverly said in low voice as she put her hand on Tasha’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You don’t have to feel embarrassed.”

Tasha felt a flash of anger.

“I’m not embarrassed,” she replied emphatically meeting Doctor Crusher’s eyes. “I don’t see any reason why I would feel embarrassment. He’s a great person and a highly decorated Starfleet officer.”

“I apologise, Tasha. I didn’t mean to imply that you were embarrassed about your partner. I meant that sometimes people feel embarrassed about speaking with their Doctor about sex,” Beverly explained.

Tasha breathed deeply and paused before continuing.

“Sorry, doc. Thank you. He felt bad after his medical questionnaire. He suspected you’d piece it together,” Tasha added.

“Well, I must admit that was certainly the first clue. I stopped by your quarters last night to check on you and when you didn’t answer I was worried something had happened. So, I asked the computer for your location. When I learned you were in Commander Data’s quarters, I didn’t want to disturb you,” Beverly answered.

There was a moment of silence. Tasha knew sooner or later something like that was bound to happen. The Enterprise was a big ship, but for the senior officers it wasn’t big enough. The line between their personal and professional lives was murky. It was impossible to keep relationships a secret for long.

“I’m not embarrassed. Besides, Captain Picard is already aware,” Tasha explained.

“Then why haven’t you come to me?” Beverly questioned.

“Data’s not an alien,” Tasha shrugged.

“He’s not a human,” Beverly countered.

Tasha cocked her head to the side as if she were struggling to find the right words.

“He’s got a pulse, Beverly. He breathes. He _feels_ ,” Tasha said as her lit up. “When he moves you can feel the muscle under his skin. Yes, it’s made of tripolymer rather than tissue, but it serves the same function.”

“Commander Data is a machine. A marvellous, amazing lifeform. But he’s still a machine,” Beverly replied.

“We’re all machines, Doctor,” Tasha said in response.

“I’m not judging you, Tasha. I think Data is a very sweet person and I’m happy for you. But as your doctor I need to be sure that this is safe for both you and Mr Data,” Beverly explained.

She noted that Tasha didn’t look convinced.

“Would you feel more comfortable if we spoke in my office?” Doctor Crusher asked.

“I’m _not_ embarrassed,” Tasha reasserted.

“I don’t mean to be indelicate, but-” Beverly paused.

She didn’t want to offend Tasha, but she also didn’t want to dance around the issue. As a physician, having uncomfortable conversations was a part of the job. Summoning her professional courage, Beverly decided to be frank.

“You’re sexually active with the only sentient android in the universe, Tasha. You’re swapping fluids with someone that is not a human. Does he even have saliva? Seminal fluid? If so, how do you know if they’re safe?” Doctor Crusher asked.

“Yes, he does. And it’s perfectly safe,” Tasha replied.

“But you can’t _know_ that until we determine it is,” Doctor Crusher insisted.

“No, I can,” Tasha said as she stared at Doctor Crusher.

Tasha explained to Doctor Crusher that when she first learned that she would be responsible for the security of the Enterprise, she set about understanding each of the crew. This included studying all available information on Lieutenant Commander Data.

When she had first read his files, she recognized his potential. Not only was he highly intelligent officer his physical strength and abilities meant he could be a great aid, and possible threat, to the Enterprise. Tasha spent hours pouring through his specifications in an effort to understand how he operated and, if necessary, how to detain or deactivate him.

But Tasha also gained a great respect for his abilities as a Starfleet officer. He was one of Starfleet’s most highly decorated officers – both the Medal and Legion of Honour, the Star Cross, the Starfleet Commendation for Gallantry, the Decoration for Valour, and the Distinguished Service Order just to name a few. They were awards for courage, service, and duty.

When she has first flipped through his record, she wondered how it was possible that he had no command of his own.

But aside from the big picture aspect of the Lieutenant Commander, she had studied every inch of his physical construction. She knew he had an inorganic water-based fluid that consisted of mineral salts and proteins that served to help lubricate some of his internal systems and acted as a medium for ion exchange in conjunction with his automated decontamination programming.

“So, you see he _has_ inorganic but entirely harmless biofluids,” Tasha explained.

Doctor Crusher stood agape.

She wasn’t mad at Tasha. She was disappointed in herself. When Beverly had first taken her assignment abord the Enterprise, she had been informed by the previous medical officer that Data, as an android, had no need for medical attention.

Although he was occasionally subjected to required routine medical exams, these were always done at the most basic of level. Doctor Crusher would scan him and be done with it. Until the other day, she’d largely only ever been able to scan his brain functioning but not much else.

“Tasha that’s fascinating,” Beverly said. “I had no idea. This information isn’t contained in his medical records.”

“Exactly, it’s in a security file only,” Tasha responded.

She paused before continuing.

“When he was first discovered he wasn’t always treated as a person, Doctor,” Tasha added darkly. “It meant a lot that you offered to do the full exam for him too.”

Beverly thought back to Data’s discomfort the other day before Tasha had arrived. It made perfect sense. If he’d been treated poorly by medical or science officers in the past, then it would only track that he would feel uncomfortable in a similar setting. Memories of bad doctors could haunt patients for life.

“Well, in that case I am glad he will be speaking with Counsellor Troi later,” Beverly said.

“I’ll add too that he has own sexual history aside from me. I’m hardly the first person, Doctor and you won’t find that in his Starfleet records,” Tasha stated much to Beverly’s surprise.

Doctor Crusher unhooked the scanners that had been reading her brainwaves and sat down on the bed across from Tasha.

“I have to ask then, Tasha, it’s been almost six months since your last contraceptive injection expired,” Beverly said.

“There’s no possibility of that, Doctor. But as it’s expired, I suppose we should get it taken care of. Better safe than sorry,” Tasha stated.

One of the first things Tasha had been thankful for after joining Starfleet was the availability and ease of accessing contraceptives. They were rare on Turkana and at 15 Tasha had been thankful to escape without a child.

She wasn’t opposed to having to children.

_Someday._

A long, long time from now.

Tasha had served the role of parent at an early age. Her younger sister, Ishara had been more than a handful. Raising a child on a Turkana would be enough to scare anyone out of parenthood.

And raising a child like Ishara _on_ Turkana had been a nightmare.

For many years, the thought of parenthood had been a frightening one. However, during her relationship with Alfie, the idea had slipped back into her mind.

She was now comfortable with the thought that perhaps _someday_ a family may be in the cards. But she also recognised that would have a long Starfleet career ahead of her first. Tasha wanted a career. In part because she enjoyed her role as Chief Security officer and the challenge it presented. At the same time, she felt a duty to serve the organisation that had rescued her (and so many others).

After her injection was done, Doctor Crusher had released Tasha for duty on the condition that she report anything strange or unusual should it arise. She made a mental note to speak with Captain Picard about releasing Data’s full physical specifications so she could review them and add them to his medical logs.

It was clear there was a lot she didn’t know about her android crewmate. Furthermore, if he were suddenly experiencing sensations like taste it was possible there could be medical information that would prove valuable in the future.

“And Tasha, I’m really happy for you,” Beverly said as she caught her on the way out of sick bay.

Tasha beamed.

* * *

Deanna was seated in her office reviewing her notes on the situation with the Entity when her door chimed. Hopping up from her favourite chair, she went to the door to greet her next appointment.

“Come in, Captain,” she said as she guided Captain Picard inside.

“Thank you, Counsellor,” he replied.

She could sense he already had his walls up.

Professional to a tee, he wasn’t about to drop his formal Captain act despite the unease that weighed heavily on his mind. Deanna understood Captain Picard well. He was a man that projected leadership and pragmatism at every turn.

“Would you care for some tea?” Deanna asked as she indicated to the replicator.

“No thank you, Counsellor. I would like to get this over with,” Picard stated.

Deanna had anticipated this response.

“Of course. Where would you like to start?” Deanna said as she slipped into her favourite chair.

“I think it is rather straightforward. I was overtaken by an alien entity for which I feel a range of sentiments. Guilt, for one, due to the position I put all of you and the harm that I caused to four of my crewmembers. I am embarrassed that I allowed myself to be tempted by the Entity’s offer,” Picard sighed. “And I suppose a bit lucky. I was fortunate you were able to sense my plea for help.”

Deanna nodded in understanding but did not respond. She wanted him to continue. In her time serving with the Captain, she had found his monologues to be a quite insightful tool into understanding his personality.

“Now while I know that the alien influence means I was unable to control what happened, I will never fully reconcile with myself what I have done. But I am ready to return to my duties and I understand this situation will weigh on my mind for some time to come,” Picard went on.

“I think that you’ve thought a lot about this in the last 12 hours and I appreciate your honesty,” Deanna said.

“But…” Picard prompted as he recognised the tell-tale sign that Deanna was about to probe deeper.

“But I sense something else in their too,” Deanna explained.

“As I said, I am feeling many things about what happened, Counsellor,” Picard said.

“And it is important that we identify all of those different emotions so that we can process them,” Deanna said.

“I assure you that I am fine, Counsellor,” Picard said.

“Captain, I am sensing anger from you,” Deanna shared.

She had hoped he would identify that on his own. Since he hadn’t, she decided it a prompt was necessary.

“I suppose I am angry for allowing myself to be tempted by this Entity,” Picard responded as he contemplated her words.

“I think that is part of what you are feeling but I don’t think that is the source of your anger,” she said as she tried to separate the various feelings that were emanating from his mind.

Picard didn’t respond immediately. He turned his gaze downward as he allowed himself to explore his feelings. Deanna was right, there was anger supressed deep within him.

It was something he’d kept locked away in the deepest recesses of his soul.

He sighed and turned his gaze back to the Counsellor.

“You are correct, Counsellor. But I fear we do not have the luxury of time to address that issue today,” Picard said attempting to explain the situation.

“We still have forty-seven minutes,” Deanna reminded him.

“I fear that this could take a lifetime, Counsellor,” Picard said in an effort to redirect the conversation.

“I’m not letting you off the hook on this one, Captain,” Deanna pressed.

She had sensed this feeling from him many times before. But in the last twelve hours it was as if the feeling had been amplified by the encounter with the entity. During her time as Counsellor, she had worked to chip away at the Captain’s defences. Now, she decided was the right time to press the attack.

“This incident with the Entity has brought this to the surface. What is it Captain?” Deanna said gently.

She could feel a duality within him. Part of the Captain longed to disclose whatever it was causing this anger. He wanted relief. Another part of him was hesitant and afraid. In addition, she could pick up that the Captain also felt a little curious about what the consequences of disclosure would be.

“For a number of reasons, what I am feeling is best left unsaid,” Picard said.

She didn’t respond. She could sense he was on the cusp of opening up.

“As you know, I have never married or had children of my own. In many ways, the crew are my family, and a Captain is a father-like figure. I have a responsibility to my crew, and I care very much about all of you. My actions put everyone you in jeopardy. Beyond that, I _hurt_ people that I care about,” Picard said.

He looked away briefly to collect his thoughts.

Captain Picard felt horrible for the position in which he’d placed his crew. Commander Riker had been forced to make an awful choice of leaving him behind. It was a First Officer’s duty – but Captain Picard couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting Riker in that position. The weight of that choice would remain on Riker’s soul forever.

He could have killed Tasha. A part of him would never forgive himself for what he’d done. Although she should have waited for backup, he knew she sprung into action because of their longstanding friendship. In some ways, he regarded her as not just a daughter but a protégé. She had great potential and reminded him of a certain young Jean-Luc Picard in many ways.

But mostly he felt anger because of the Beverly. Jean-Luc adored everything about that woman. There was no one else capable of causing the same level of fascination and frustration in him. They had danced around their mutual attraction for years – unable to get close yet unable to let go.

It wasn’t just the regulations of their respective roles that kept them apart. It was the politics of Starfleet. There was Wesley to consider.

And there had always been the memory of Jack hanging between them, an unspoken barrier.

“This encounter has been a stark reminder that I have been unable to tell those I love just how deeply I care,” Picard said simply.

Deanna listened intently.

“And I am afraid, Counsellor,” Picard said, “that is where we will have to leave it for today.”

Deanna made a face of disapproval.

“We have thirty-six minutes left, Captain,” she said reminding him of the time.

“Then what would you like to talk about aside from this subject?” Picard asked.

* * *

Deanna’s door chimed and she realised it was time for her next session.

“Oh? So soon,” Picard said with a small smile.

As a compromise, they’d agreed to meditate for the remaining time of his session.

“Thank you, Counsellor,” Picard said in earnest as he made his way for the door.

Deanna nodded in response and wished him well. She sincerely hoped the remainder of his day would be restful.

As the door slid open, Picard found himself face to face with Data.

“It is good to see you, Captain,” Data said in his typical genial manner. “I hope you are well.”

“Thank you, Data,” the Captain said with a short nod.

“Are you recovered from the incident?” Data asked.

“I am well, thank you,” Picard replied in a short, but polite manner.

He wanted to be alone at the moment. It was so rare that he took time off. However, he knew that Data was genuinely interested in his wellbeing, so he decided to indulge the android with more than quick brush off.

“I will be taking some time for myself today,” Picard explained. “But I do look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening for chess.”

“Of course, Sir. Although, I must admit that I have yet to complete my reading of _Bleak House_ but would be willing to discuss the first thirty-nine chapters,” Data said.

“You are capable of analysing thousands of words per minute, Mr Data. Have you not enjoyed the selection?” Picard asked out of concern.

Data was capable of reading complete books in a matter of minutes. He’d never known Data to not finish a book they were scheduled to discuss.

“The selection is fine, Sir,” Data assured him.

It took Data 0.24 seconds to determine his explanation was not sufficient to satisfy the Captain’s inquiry.

“Lieutenant Yar is reading the book to me,” Data explained. “I have found that in having someone narrate I am able to better grasp the nuances of human speech and behaviour.” 

Captain Picard smiled.

“That’s fascinating, Data,” he replied, and he meant it. “I look forward to our meeting tomorrow.”

“As do I, Sir,” Data said with his customary nod before entering Deanna’s office for his session.

Although counselling was a service offered to all Starfleet officers and their families, Data had never before partaken in it. However, in his relationship with Tasha he’d learned how much counselling had benefited her and felt that it would be good move for own personal development.

“Hello, Data,” Counsellor Troi said as she greeted him and indicated that he should take a seat across from her.

“Hello, Counsellor Troi,” Data said as he sat down.

“Since this is your first session, I’d like to cover some basics before we begin,” Counsellor Troi explained. “We have one hour to talk. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, please say so. You do not have to reveal any information you do not wish to share but please know that everything said in these sessions is confidential. Furthermore, you may end the session early at any point if you feel that is necessary.”

“I understand, thank you,” Data replied in acknowledgement of the process.

“So, I’d like to start by asking you what prompted you to seek counselling? Has anything changed recently?” Deanna questioned.

Although this was a routine question for a first counselling session, Deanna had also sensed a change in Data. For the last few weeks, she had been struck by emotions coming off him from time to time. It wasn’t the same frequency as humans. And it wasn’t all the time.

But there were moments that Data had distinct, strong emotional output.

“Thirty-nine days ago, I began to experience what I can only describe as a change in my neural net. I seem to possess an emotional awareness that I have been previously incapable of experiencing. In that time, I have come to experience additional, new sensations including an understanding of taste and a desire to shut down or rest at times,” Data explained.

“You have wanted to experience emotion for a long time, yes?” Counsellor Troi asked.

Although she was unsure how it was possible, she was sensing that Data felt conflicted.

“Yes, Counsellor. However, I believe I am experiencing both excitement and fear simultaneously. While I am intrigued by this newfound emotional awareness, the knowledge that I am unable to explain its origin has left me _uncomfortable_ ,” Data said in an effort to explain his confusion.

“Do you think this is some undiscovered part of your programming?” Deanna asked.

“I am unsure. Lieutenant La Forge and I have attempted to ascertain if there is a programming malfunction or previously unknown routine that would explain this change. Thus far, we have found nothing to indicate this is part of my programming,” Data stated.

“Of course. I can see how that would feel unsettling,” Deanna replied.

“Lieutenant La Forge has suggested that I ‘lean into it.’ I have made numerous attempts to do so,” Data informed her.

“That sounds like a good plan, Data,” Deanna smiled.

“Thank you, Counsellor,” he responded.

Deanna watched as his face suddenly changed. His brow furrowed and his mouth fell.

“However, I am concerned that having so little emotional experience could result in my actions causing frustration or harm,” Data said.

Deanna contemplated his statement and chose her next words carefully.

“Have these new feelings included any desire to do so? To cause harm?” Deanna asked.

“No, Counsellor,” Data said as his eyes grew wide.

To Deanna relief, Data seemed shocked at the question. She sensed his response was genuine.

“Then why are you afraid?” Deanna questioned.

“When I first began to experience this change the response nearly overwhelmed my neural net and caused significant frustration to someone who is special to me,” Data said as he recounted the days following the polywater incident.

Counsellor Troi suspected he was talking about Tasha and that it may be important to explore that.

“Data, I would like to remind you that anything you say here is confidential. Can we talk about your relationship with your friend? Or, if you aren’t comfortable naming them, that’s alright too. But I think exploring this would be healthy,” Deanna reassured him.

Data smiled shyly.

“I believe you are correct, Counsellor. I have begun a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Yar,” Data said.

Deanna nodded.

“In addition to my concerns about causing negative emotions in others, I have a confession to make. I assured both Lieutenant Yar and Captain Picard that I would be capable of separating my duty to Starfleet from my feelings for Tasha. However, I have now allowed those feelings to supersede my duty to Starfleet on three occasions,” Data admitted.

Deanna shifted in her chair. Data’s smile had faded. His features carried worry. Deanna was well aware that Starfleet Regulation 1138 was often a policy where command looked the other way. But that understanding resided on the foundation that duty and romance could be separated.

“Tell me what happened,” Deanna prompted.

“On three occasions, I have failed to follow protocol because thinking process has been disrupted by these emotions. In two instances, I was compelled to take actions that were against regulations and dangerous. In one instance I failed to follow standard procedure because, well, I believe you would call it ‘not thinking clearly’,” Data said.

Deanna glanced at the time on her PADD. They still had another forty-two minutes left in their session it was evident that Data was afraid. Furthermore, she had a responsibility as Counsellor to assess and report if his behaviour could become dangerous.

“Data, you mentioned the word dangerous. I need to know what happened,” Deanna stated.

“The first instance was during the polywater incident. I allowed my feelings to delay my response to a direct order from the Captain. Then during our incident with the energy force that caused a ship wide life support failure I chose to attempt a manual override to restart life support systems in Lieutenant Yar’s quarters. This required I interface with the computer directly,” Data said. “In doing so I exposed my positronic brain to the unknown energy entity. The third incident occurred when I failed notify sickbay, I would be bringing in Lieutenant Yar after she lost consciousness in the observation lounge.”

“I think we forget about the polywater incident Data. Everyone was affected in their own way. As for taking Tasha to sick bay, although it is standard protocol it happens Data. It is only human to forget something like that in the moment,” Deanna explained. “But I’d like to talk more about the interface. You took a great risk that day.”

Deanna recalled he had emerged on the bridge with a burned connection wire dangling from his exposed circuitry. It had been highly unusual to see Data I such a state.

She thought back to his explanation that day o the bridge.

_“It is fortunate the energy surge caused the cable to sever at this point of connection. Had it reached my positronic brain at its full capacity, I am unsure what may have happened.”_

“Tell me about what you were thinking when you made that choice. What were you feeling in the moment?” Deanna asked.

Data began to explain that after the emergency life support system went offline, he theorised ways to reboot the system. Had he been alone, he could have overridden the safety protocols and made his way to an engineering console to work on the problem. However, Data immediately considered this a non-feasible option.

“Although I do not require the life support atmospheric conditions to survive, humans do. Opening the door would have resulted in Lieutenant Yar’s death,” Data said.

He went on to explain how he realised he would be able to interface with the computer and reboot the system for the four cabins connected on that portal. Data also explained how it would be a significant risk to himself and possibly the ship.

“I calculated the point of no return, the moment at which I would need to act or wait. I chose to act, and that choice could have exposed myself and the Enterprise to great risk,” Data said.

“But what were you _feeling_ Data?” Deanna pressed.

“There were many feelings. My systems were nearly overloaded with sensations,” Data said as he struggled to put words to what had happened on that day.

Deanna could see the rate of his artificial breathing had increased and she could sense confusion coming from Data. She decided to attempt an exercise she had successfully employed with others to help sort out the various emotions.

“Data, I’d like to try something. It may help you sort through what happened. And it could help ground your feelings when you do experience these new highly emotional states,” she suggested.

He nodded in agreement.

“Close your eyes and think back to that moment,” Deanna said as she guided him. “Data, you have the unique ability to observe more than most of us. I want you to describe for me what those receptors were reading in that moment. What do you see, Data? What can you touch and smell?”

“There is a gentle hum that emanates from the ship’s life support system. The sound has stopped. I find this silence disturbing,” Data described.

“That’s very good, Data. Keep going,” Deanna encouraged.

“It is cold. I can both feel the drop in temperature in my bioplast and I can see that when Tasha exhales the temperature has reached the point that the condensation is visible,” Data went on.

“Can you smell anything Data?” Deanna asked.

“Yes. There is mint from the tea on the table and lavender from Tasha’s shampoo,” Data said as he thought back.

“What can you feel Data?” Deanna urged.

“Her hand is cold. The carbon monoxide is reached a point that she is confused and nearly unconscious. I know I should not, but I feel obligated to confess my feelings should the interface be unsuccessful, or should the entity damage me in some way. Regardless, I have to attempt the interface.” Data recounted in a determined voice.

“Why do you have to?” Deanna asked.

“My neural net is becoming overwhelmed by the thought of emptiness. I have to attempt this because I would rather face the risk of becoming non-functioning than consider the possibility of existence without Tasha,” Data said softly.

Suddenly his eyes shot open.

“Is this greed?” Data asked alarmed.

“No, Data,” Deanna said with a smile. “I think it’s love.”

“I am incapable of love,” Data replied.

“How can you be certain?” Counsellor Troi asked.

Data paused, suddenly he felt very unsure of himself.

“You said yourself you are beginning to experience emotion,” Deanna reminded him. “And love isn’t just an emotion. Love can be affection, commitment, care, physical or spiritual intimacy, passion, respect, and much more.”

Data considered her words. After a moment he nodded slowly.

“Yet, my actions still put myself and thus the Enterprise at risk,” Data concluded.

“How so?” Deanna inquired.

“Had I been rendered non-functioning I would be unable to perform my duties to Starfleet. My capabilities make me the only officer that does not require rest. I am able to withstand atmospheric conditions that would kill many Federations species. Furthermore, my physical makeup and strength have proven to be of value on numerous away missions,” Data explained.

“Just because you have those skills, doesn’t mean they are the property of Starfleet,” Deanna said.

She could sense that he felt beholden to his duty regardless of his identity as an individual.

“Captain Picard relies on my ability to remain unclouded by emotion. While these feelings are a personal achievement, they are a failure of my duty,” Data said with hint of sadness.

“Why should you matter less than Starfleet? My skills as an empath are valuable to Starfleet but that doesn’t mean who I am as a person should matter any less than my duty,” Deanna said poignantly. “Many Starfleet officers have made choices of personal sacrifice to save fellow crewmembers even though the loss of their skills is a loss to Starfleet.”

She could see he was still struggling to grasp the concept. What she couldn’t see is that the first few months of Data’s activation had left him conditioned to see himself in that way. It had taken time for Data to advocate for his own personhood.

“I think it will take time for me to understand that distinction, Counsellor. My internal chronometer indicates we are nearing the end of our session. You have given me a great deal to think about for our next appointment,” Data said. 

* * *

Three days later, Worf was on his way to holodeck 3 following his shift. Tasha had invited Worf to join her for a workout where they could both blow off some steam. The two friends had an arrangement – Worf was teaching Tasha Mok’bara and Tasha was teaching Worf how to box.

Worf stepped onto the turbolift where Commander Riker and Data were on their way to a meeting with the Captain. Commander Riker took note of Worf’s wrist wraps and gloves and his curiosity was peaked.

“Off to the holodeck?” Riker asked.

“Yes, Commander,” Worf replied.

“What’s with the gear? I’ve seen your workouts, Worf, and I seem to recall you like them with the safety protocols off,” Riker commented.

“I am sparring with Lieutenant Yar this evening,” Worf said.

“Can I come?” Riker replied eagerly. “It’s been ages since I’ve stepped into a ring.”

“I believe that would be acceptable. But we will not ‘go easy’ on you,” Worf warned as he stepped off the lift.

“I’ll change into something more appropriate and join you shortly,” Riker said as he indicated to his uniform.

After the doors closed Commander Riker looked at Data with a grin. After a moment, Data realised Riker was smiling at him.

“Yes, Commander?” Data inquired as he turned his head to look at Commander Riker.

“Well, if my girlfriend was boxing with Klingons, I might be a _little_ concerned about her safety,” Riker said.

“Lieutenant Yar is not my ‘girlfriend.’ And in any case, she is an accomplished pugilist and highly skilled in several martial arts disciplines. She is more than capable of holding her own against a larger sparring opponent.” Data replied in his typical, analytical voice.

“I’m sorry, Mr Data. My remark was inappropriate. And you’re right. She is an adept athlete,” Riker apologised.

“It is quite alright, Sir,” Data said before adding under his breath in a most un-Data like fashion. “She does not like the term.”

Riker nodded in understanding as he tried to keep from grinning.

“If I may ask, what do you call yourselves then?” Riker asked.

“We call ourselves by our rank when on duty and our names when off duty,” Data answered.

Riker shook his head. It was evident he didn’t understand the question.

“No, Data. How do you label your relationship?” Riker asked.

“I am unsure. We do not label it,” Data replied suddenly feeling unsure of himself.

It wasn’t _just_ Data’s android nature that peaked his curiosity.

Since their poker night, Commander Riker had been curious about the relationship between the two.

Data was an enigma. Highly intelligent, but with tendency to babble. He was curious about the world around him. He was scientific. When he wasn’t rebuilding a warp core with Geordi, he was in the Arboretum studying plants.

He was eccentric, a walking encyclopaedia with a strange taste in music and art. He struggled to understand even basic humour. Social interactions were difficult for Data.

Tasha was energetic, sarcastic, and passionate. She was a warrior. She relied on her gut instinct and observational experience. Tasha liked poker and adventure. She was disciplined. And when she wasn’t climbing or sparring, she was getting lost in a horror novel.

Although she lived for action, Commander Riker had also come to know Tasha was nurturing and perceptive. She had an uncanny natural ability for conflict resolution and (next to Counsellor Troi) she was the go-to officer for making contact with peoples that had suffered trauma or when they encountered children. Simultaneously the fiercest yet most encouraging among them.

Somehow Pinocchio had managed to woo Artemis.

Riker did acknowledge there were similarities. They were both by-the-book officers with a deep admiration for Starfleet. In many ways, Starfleet had offered both of them their first real home. Both had entered Starfleet at a young age. Beyond that, both were decorated officers with a passion for duty.

Perhaps it wasn’t as strange that they’d gotten together. Commander Riker had a number of good friends that served on the USS Crazy Horse. When he’d first joined the Enterprise, he’d written them to ask for information on Lieutenant Yar to get to know her better.

They’d been eager to share that she was a fine officer and a good friend. But they’d also warned Riker she was coming out of the loss of her partner Lieutenant Alfie O’Connor who had died on a rescue mission.

Commander Riker was overjoyed that Data and Tasha seemed to have found happiness with one another.

“That’s OK. Sometimes it’s hard to label a relationship. It’s perfectly normal, Data, especially when a person’s been through losing their fiancé it can take time to feel comfortable again labelling a new relationship,” Riker said.

“Fiancé?” Data said as his head cocked to the side.

Commander Riker could Data’s eyes were flitting back and forth as he processed the word.

“Fiancé. Betrothed. Intended. A man who is engaged to be married. From the ancient French to promise or betroth. Engaged. What do you know of this Commander Riker?” Data asked as he turned to Riker.

Riker was taken aback. He would have assumed Tasha had shared that information with Data.

“I have some friends that served with Lieutenant Yar on the Crazy Horse,” Riker explained. “She had been engaged to a Lieutenant that died on an away mission.”

A beat passed.

“Data, I’m sorry I assumed you were aware of that. If that wasn’t something she had shared, I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” Riker said.

“It is quite alright, Commander,” Data replied.

* * *

Worf had reached the holodeck. He commanded the arch to open.

There was a standard boxing ring in the middle of the holodeck and some equipment around the edge but Tasha was nowhere in sight.

“Lieutenant Yar?” Worf said.

There was no response.

It was unlike Lieutenant Yar to be late for something. In addition, someone engaged the holodeck to initiate the program. There had been no communication to security in the last twenty minutes so Worf reasoned it was unlikely she had been called away.

Walking to the backside of the ring he found Tasha on the ground. He was immediately on guard. He had turned in his phaser at the end of his shift, so he wasn’t armed.

Kneeling down he took a quick glance at his sparring partner. She didn’t appear to be injured.

“Lieutenant Yar,” he said quietly.

There was still no response.

Worf reached out and touched her shoulder.

As Tasha jolted awake, she smacked Worf in the face.

“It is only me,” Worf said through gritted teeth.

“Oh gods, Worf. I’m so sorry,” Tasha as she covered her mouth.

“Are you alright?” Worf said as he rubbed the tip of his nose where her fist had made contact.

“Yes. I must have dozed off,” Tasha admitted as she stood and helped Worf up.

“Are you ill?” Worf inquired.

“No, not at all,” Tasha said shaking her head as she began stretch.

“Are you sleeping poorly? Due to the Entity perhaps?” Worf asked began to limber up.

Tasha shook her head as she pulled her leg back to stretch her quad.

“You have been unusually tired the last few days,” Worf commented.

“I’ve been working on project. It’s a surprise for Data,” Tasha explained. “Geordi’s helping me develop a new holodeck program.”

She went on to explain that they were working to develop a Sherlock Holmes holodeck program for Data. For her plan to be a success, Tasha had to do her research. That research involved reading the Holmes stories and doing additional research on late 19th century London.

Tasha wanted to program to be immersive and provide a genuine mystery for Data to solve. She knew he would appreciate the challenge. However, she also knew she and Geordi would have to put in a lot of work to provide a _real_ challenge to Data. 

Data’s Android nature meant that it was hard for Tasha to sneak in her research without him noticing. Though he now found pleasure in resting, he did not often rest nor did he do so at the same level as humans.

Tasha enjoyed falling asleep and waking up with him so he’d made an effort to try and make it happen as often as they could. However, she had learned he would often get up after an hour or so and work through the night before returning to bed.

His abilities meant he had extra responsibilities. And those extra responsibilities meant pulling additional work hours, often through the night, in order to accomplish them.

And there were still the nights he had night watch – every three days to be precise.

“I’ve found it is incredibly hard to sneak in a surprise when your man never needs to sleep,” Tasha sighed.

“I could assist you,” Worf offered.

“Really?” Tasha asked as she climbed into the rink and pulled on her gloves.

“There’s nothing like reading Holmes in it’s original Klingon,” Worf said as he adjusted his own gloves.

Tasha cocked her head at him and Worf smiled.

“Uh-huh,” Tasha laughed as she threw a soft punch at his arm. 

Worf glanced down at his arm and then looked back up at Tasha.

“You have injured my feelings,” Worf replied seriously before being unable to contain himself from letting out a deep laugh.

* * *

“What happened to you?” Deanna asked as she approached Commander Riker, Worf, and Tasha who were seated around a table in Ten Forward.

Commander Riker was cradling a large coolant pack on his right eye.

“Just a little holodeck training,” Commander Riker said as he took a sip of his synthesised Manhattan.

“We were sparring,” Worf explained.

“Perhaps next time you will think twice before sparring with Worf,” Deanna laughed.

Worf and Commander Riker looked at Tasha.

“Again, I’m very sorry Commander,” Tasha said with a smirk.

“Well, I won’t forget your left hook next time we jump in the ring,” Riker said as he raised his glass to Tasha.

* * *

After an hour, Tasha decided she needed a shower. It was nearly 22:00 and Data would be wrapping up his work in Engineering soon. She headed for her quarters and was eager to hop into a hot shower.

“Computer, how about some music. Something relaxing,” Tasha said as she kicked off her boots and set her combadge on the built-in shelf.

Stepping into the lavy she turned on the tap as steam began to fill the room. She grabbed a soft, clean towel from the closet next to the shower and set it on the rack next to the shower.

She hissed slightly as she touched the side of her face where Worf had gotten her during their sparring match. Running her finger along the side of her jawline, she could see there was a slight bruise starting to form.

She must have been more tired than she realised because it wasn’t often Worf got in a hit on her. He was big, but she was fast.

Stepping into the shower she felt relief as the hot water poured over her aching shoulders. There was a reason she kept her workouts with Worf limited to twice a week.

As he was fond of reminding her – she wasn’t a Klingon.

Closing her eyes, she soaked in the refreshing feel of the hot water and her lavender soap.

She heard the door to her quarters slide open. She’d left the door that led into her main room open – she liked the steam rolling into her quarters. In a strange way, it reminded her of the humid air on Turkana.

After a moment she heard footsteps outside of the shower and Data’s shadow in the obscured glass. He stepped in behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she said as she turned to face him.

“You have been fatigued the last seventy-two hours,” he said.

She smiled up at him. It was true and, at the moment, she could feel it in every one of her muscles.

“Were you injured during your sparring match?” Data said in a concerned voice as he noticed the bruise forming on the side of her jawline.

“You should see the other guy,” she joked in response.

Data cocked his head at her.

“It’s a phrase,” she explained.

“Ah! I see,” he said with a small nod.

She reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind his ear. He never ceased to astonish her. He couldn’t rust. He wouldn’t drown. He was perfectly capable of submerging himself in water for extended periods of time without damage to his circuitry. Just as human skin did, his own bioplast protected his internal systems.

She noticed that he was deep in thought, staring off into nothing.

“What’s on your mind, Data?” she asked.

He looked down and met her gaze.

“I had my first counselling session today. It has left me with a great deal to consider,” he explained.

“That’s great,” Tasha said as she ran her hands up his arms and let them rest on his shoulders.

“There are many things I would like to discuss at future sessions,” he said.

“I’m glad to here you will be going back,” Tasha smiled.

She meant it.

She had been thrilled when Data first brought up the concept of seeing Counsellor Troi. She had an inkling it would be a good for his emotional development and for working through some of the things he’d told her about his early years in Starfleet.

Data stepped out to allow her to wash her hair. Although her quarters better than most, the shower wasn’t quite as large as the shower in Data’s quarters. And as much as she liked the intimacy of having Data join her, it just wasn’t practical for washing her hair.

Knowing he only had a few moments, Data dried off quickly and grabbed his PADD. He pulled up all available information on crew deaths aboard the USS Crazy Horse from the last five years. He cross-referenced rank and deaths that occurred on away missions specifically during Tasha’s tenure.

It took Data 2.93 seconds to find the name he had sought.

Alfie O’Connor. Lieutenant. Medical Officer. Born on the Vega colony.

Less than two years out of the academy, he was dead at 25.

The fragility of life fascinated Data.

He thought back to Commander Riker’s earlier statement and agreed it would be best for Tasha to tell him about her relationship if and when she was ready.

After all, there were a great many things he had not told Tasha about his life or his past friendships and sexual relationships.

However, he would file this information away and begin the study of human behaviour after the loss of a romantic partner. He surmised it would give him a greater understanding of Tasha and the reluctance she had to identifying their relationship with a formal label.

He heard the tap shut off and Tasha stepped out a moment later and towelled her hair.

“May I ask you a question?” Data said as she made her way over to her bedroom to grab her dressing gown.

“Yeah,” she replied with a yawn.

“What are we?” he asked bluntly. 

Tasha tied the waist of her dressing gown and plopped down next to him on the sofa.

“Well, you’re Lt Commander Data, third in command of the Enterprise, and one of only fourteen Starfleet officers to ever be awarded the Legion of Honour,” Tasha answered.

She lay her head on his shoulder.

“And I’m your Chief Security Officer, _Commander_. I’m also the one who happens to be smitten with you,” she went on playfully. “And right now, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Do you love me?” he asked.

Tasha sat up and turned around.

“Where is this coming from?” Tasha questioned as she took note of his face.

Data opened his mouth to respond but then shook his head.

“That’s a pretty loaded question, Data,” Tasha said slowly.

“I have always thought myself incapable of love,” Data explained. “But after speaking with Counsellor Troi I suspect that I may have been misguided in that assumption. She advised that love is more than just an emotional response.”

Tasha didn’t reply verbally. She took his hand in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

“It is affection, intimacy, passion, respect, and commitment,” he went on, lingering on the word ‘commitment.’

Tasha swallowed hard. She wasn’t sure where he was headed.

“I think I am capable of love. And I think I love you, Tasha,” Data said as he met her eyes.

Tasha leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. Data wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed like that for a moment.

“And I understand if you are not able to say it back,” Data said as he ran his hand up her spine.

Tasha’s breath hitched. She hadn’t been expecting this. In fact, as much as she hoped to one day hear those words, a little part of her had always feared they would never words that would leave his lips.   
  
She found herself caught off guard. 

“You are very special to me, Data,” she replied flipping his own words back at him. “And there are many languages of love.” 


	11. The Hunt

**A/N: You folks are the sweetest! Thank you all for your words of affirmation, love, and support as we journey through this story.**

**As promised, this next chapter is more action/adventure. This is set in the days leading up to the episode “Justice” with the Edo.**

**In that episode, Doctor Crusher urges Captain Picard to prioritise some shore leave for the crew as they had been working very hard in the days leading up to meeting the Edo. This chapter is an attempt to fill in that gap.**

**Thank you for your patience as this story unfolds!**

* * *

**Present**

“That should be the last one,” Geordi said as he finished placing the final isolinear control chip into the computer in the main building of the colony.

Geordi set to work replacing the panel as Miles O’Brien rebooted the system.

“Is that the final upgrade?” O’Brien asked.

They were both scunnered. They had pulled an all-nighter trying to get the upgrades finished in time.

“Thankfully, yes!” Geordi replied with a big grin.

Suddenly, his smiled dropped as his VISOR fell on a lone isolinear chip laying on the floor.

Miles looked up and followed Geordi’s line of vision.

“Where did that come from?” Miles asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Geordi groaned. “We better get this panel off and find out.”

For the last week, the Enterprise crew had been hard at work in helping to get the colony up and running. The Enterprise had transported a new party of colonists from Earth to this new colony in the Strnad solar system.

Aside from transporting colonists, the crew had a number of other responsibilities that had run them ragged.

* * *

**One week earlier | Stardate 41247.1**

The Enterprise and her crew had arrived at the Strnad system colony two hours earlier. Presently, they were sitting in the observation lounge in a final briefing before heading off for the week to see to their assignments.

“Lieutenant La Forge and the Engineering team will oversee the upgrade of the main computer system at the main colony base. Commander Data will take charge of the resupply and distribution,” Captain Picard explained. “Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi will join in my in negotiations on the new colony charter and Lieutenant Yar you’ve got your hands full this week.”

“Yes, sir,” Tasha said acknowledging the Captain.

The Captain’s words were not an understatement.

Security was going to be pulling triple duty that week. One of their assignments would be training the new colony security team. Their second mission was to conduct a security sweep and analysis of a proposed colony expansion site.

And their third assignment had been a matter of excitement for the crew.

When she’d first seen the assignment, Tasha knew right away that Worf would be the best person to lead it. The newly proposed expansion site had run into some trouble from a large predator known as a Byaki. It was a little-known species of feline that the exobiology team was eager to study.

Weighing in at 28 stone with an average length between three and four meters, they were formidable creatures.

They were common on the other side of the planet (one the colonists had been careful to avoid). Yet, for some reason, this particular creature had ventured far outside its traditional habitat.

Their goal was to capture and tag it before releasing it on the other side of the planet for further study.

Worf had been thrilled when he had learned he would be leading the team. Data’s passion for exobiology had peaked his interest in the results of the hunt. Commander Riker found himself intrigued by the adventure.

“Lieutenant Worf will be leading the mission,” Tasha explained. “Along with two security teams and Lieutenant Dhar and the exobiology team.”

“I shall not fail,” Worf said stoically.

The Byaki was a formidable beast and Worf was eager for the challenge.

“Sir I’d like to request permission to accompany Lieutenant Worf on this assignment,” Riker asked.

“I’m sorry Number One, I need you in the negotiations. But should we finish before this Byaki is captured I would be most willing to allow you to accompany the party,” Picard said.

Riker sat back in his chair, deflated.

“Captain, would I also be permitted to join once my duties are completed?’ Data requested.

“Anyone else?” Picard asked rhetorically before turning to the next part of the briefing.

Doctor Crusher was going to be conducting a medical training for the colony medical personnel. This planet was particularly prone to Hsuqanon Rash and Starfleet medical had recently developed a new treatment for the ailment.

“So, we’ve got a lot get done this week. I’ll see you in four days for a mid-week briefing,” Picard said as he rose from the table.

“Catch you guys then. I’ve got a computer to upgrade!” Geordi said with a smile.

“Indeed, this week will be quite full of preserves,” Data said oddly.

Tasha bit her lip to hide a grin.

“Full of preserves?” Worf asked looked to Data for an explanation.

“Do you mean ‘jam packed’ Mr Data?” Riker asked with a smile.

Data cocked his head to the side as he processed the difference in language.

“Yes, Commander,” Data replied.

* * *

**Three Days Later | Stardate 41250.2**

“Room for one more?” A familiar voice asked as she dropped her Parrises squares bag on the ground of the colony’s loading dock.

Data turned around and saw Tasha and took note of the bag and her appearance.

She was wearing a Starfleet body armour vest, tactical arm and leg guards, and carrying a sizable phaser rifle. 

“I’ll head back up to the Enterprise on the next orbit and get the next batch of medical supplies ready for the next settlement,” Doctor Crusher explained to Data as she excused herself to give them a moment alone.

It was day three of the expedition and this was the first time they’d seen one another since

Data had been overseeing the resupply distribution the last few days. It meant he’d been hopping back and forth between the Enterprise and the various colony outposts as the Enterprise remained in orbit. Thus far, they had managed to finish about 60% of the resupply effort.

For her part, Tasha had already completed the bulk of the training exercises with the security teams. She was eager to start her security sweep to analyse the proposed expansion site.

However, that sweep was dependent on Worf’s team capturing the Byaki creature. It was too dangerous otherwise. The creature had already attacked several colonists including a survey team.

Unfortunately, Worf’s the creature had somehow managed to allude them at every step. In the early morning hours, the creature had injured one of the members of the security team. 

This is what had brought Tasha down to the loading dock.

“You are joining Worf?” Data asked as he looked down at her.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“I heard that Ensign Juarez was injured this morning,” Data said. “I was on night watch when the call came in. We beamed her directly to sick bay.”

He paused.

“Where she remains,” Data added in low, dark voice.

Worf’s message had indicated it had been vicious attack. She could sense in the way he was looking at her that he was worried she was joining the hunting party. He was struggling to reconcile his concern for her safety with his understanding of her role as Chief Security Officer. 

“This _is_ my job, Commander,” Tasha warned softly.

They both knew they couldn’t have this discussion. They had agreed their relationship would not impact their duty to Starfleet.

“Worf contacted me to request we bring out a new batch of bait. It seems the creature managed to get into the stores. I will be departing shortly to make the drop off at their base camp,” Data said as he pointed to the Argo ground vehicle that was loaded and ready to go.

Tasha nodded in acknowledgment.

“It will be a four hour and eighteen-minute ride to the site,” Data explained as he picked up her Parrises squares bag to carry it over the vehicle.

“I am pleased to see you have taken the precaution of body armour,” Data said. “The bite strength of the Byaki is 1,350 psi or similar to that of the Turkanan Jaguar.”

Tasha was all too familiar with the jaguars that had stalked the jungles of Turkana. It had been part of the reason she was thankful to have Worf on her team. The idea of going after the creature had brought memories of her childhood to the forefront of her mind. 

“Worf knows what he’s doing and so do I,” Tasha said trying to instil confidence in Data. 

“I have no doubt in your abilities,” Data assured her.

Tasha began to secure her bag to the vehicle. She would need to strap it down securely with the rest of the cargo in the back of the Argo.

“I am still permitted to be concerned,” Data whispered into her ear as he came up behind her and helped her pull the clamp on the strap securely.

She turned around to face him and stared back at him. Neither spoke.

“I know,” she eventually said.

Data nodded slowly in response.

“Do I get to drive?” Tasha teased as she flashed him a grin.

He pondered her request for a moment. It had been years since Tasha had gotten to drive an Argo. They were fun, fast-moving vehicles similar to dune buggies that were equipped for all terrains. They required less resources to operate and maintain than shuttlecraft and were perfect for planets like the one they were presently on.

They were similar to the FAVs, or fast-attack vehicles, Tasha had learned to drive on Turkana.

“Part of the way,” Data said compromising. “Once we cross the Mindatek River I think it would be wise for me to drive the rest of the way as there are no road markers after that.”

Tasha climbed into the right side and slipped down into the driver’s seat. Data climbed in next to her and buckled his seat restraint.

Tasha pulled out of the loading dock. As soon as they were clear of the colony border, Tasha punched the speed, and they were off along the dirt road that led to the basecamp.

Bouncing along the road, with the wind in her hair Tasha felt alive. The sun was shining for the first time since they had arrived. It had rained almost nonstop since their arrival. The roads leading out of the colony had been largely reduced to mud.

Tasha reached across the centre console and found Data’s hand. He looked down at their hands before glancing up to look at her. She flashed him a smile and they continued on.

“I will admit that you are quite adept at this,” Data said as he observed her driving.

They were traveling at high speed through rough terrain and yet Tasha had managed it masterfully.

“These are just like the FAVs I used to drive on Turkana,” Tasha said.

They nearly had to shout to hear one another at this speed. Tasha was thankful that at least there was an electromagnetic shield that functioned as a windshield. It was designed to disengage in the event of a crash or rollover.

They didn’t have those on Turkana and thus it was important to keep your mouth tightly closed unless one wanted a mouthful of insects.

Data accessed his information files on Turkana and found the necessary files to learn what FAVs were.

“I see, an all-terrain vehicle designed with a roll cage typically utilized to traverse the rough terrain,” Data said as he scanned the file.

Data turned to look at her and chose his next words carefully.

“Tasha, may I ask how you acquired such proficiency?” Data said.

“For a time, I got a job working as a courier for arms dealer,” Tasha explained.

Job opportunities on Turkana were slim – especially for a young woman that wanted nothing to do with the factions. Sex work was a common option. And for those lucky enough to make it into a faction hareem, it could provide safety and security.

Despite the temptation of security, Tasha had made a promise to herself that she would escape Turkana and when the opportunity came up to work for an underground, non-faction affiliated arms trader Tasha jumped at the chance.

As a neutral party, the dealer and his associates had unrestricted access to travel in and out of various faction cities. This allowed her to analyse and plan the limited options for getting off the planet. 

But it wasn’t without its risks – rival dealers, angry customers, smugglers, and the wilderness were all threats.

But there was a level of freedom that came with being a courier. Tasha was only beholden to her employer who was a tough, but fair man.

Tasha had been a natural. Her skill at navigating the terrain and knack for diffusing situations meant she more than earned her keep. And to her employer’s delight, she kept her nose clean. Tasha had no interest in the drugs that were readily available throughout the different city-states on Turkana.

“There weren’t a lot of ways to get off Turkana but one of them was the Annual Firehawk,” Tasha said as she shifted the Argo down a gear. 

The integrity of the terrain was much worse than it had been a few kilometres before.

“It’s a race, Data. A race across the desert planet Tarko II. It takes eight days to cross the desert starting at the edge of the Ghziron Sea and ending at the coast of the Isicatic Ocean. And believe me, after 8 days in the desert nothing feels better than the ocean,” Tasha explained with a smile.

In fact, the moment she had spotted the ocean on the horizon had been one of Tasha’s happiest memoires.

The Firehawk had been an ordeal, but it had been Tasha’s escape and she was grateful for the opportunity.

“And did you win?” Data asked enthusiastically.

“No, Data,” Tasha said.

Originally, her plan had been to win. The prize was more than enough latinum to buy her way off Turkana.

But on the final night before the race, she had learned her employer and benefactor had been killed by his own brother. The brother was a ruthless and notorious arms trader that was in deep debt to the Alliance.

Tasha had received a message that she needed to win because he required the latinum to pay his debts. He warned her that if she failed him the cost would be her life.

Without hesitation, Tasha used the sum of her savings to secure her escape.

Step one had been to pay a smuggler to meet her off the coast of the Isicatic Ocean on the final day of the race.

Data listened with fascination as Tasha recounted her cunning plan.

“I had to maintain the lead or Turgon would have grown suspicious,” Tasha explained.

Turgon had kept close tabs on her throughout the race. He had a tracking device on the vehicle and eyes everywhere.

The final stretch of the race was along a narrow road that skirted the edge of the cliffs. Hundreds of feet below the powerful waves of the Isicatic Ocean beat against the rocky terrain that dotted the coast.

At the lowest point of the cliff, Tasha radioed that she was having steering difficulties. She then intentionally veered off course as the FAV drove off the cliff and fell to the water below.

She glanced over at Data who looked concerned.

“I body armour and a breather,” she explained to Data. “That was standard issue for any courier.”

“You could have been killed,” Data stated as he analysed the information and deduced she was fortunate the fall did not end her life.

“Oh, it hurt,” Tasha laughed. “But I had to do it.”

“Because you would have rather died than remain trapped?” Data asked as he attempted to comprehend her reasoning.

“Exactly, Data. I couldn’t live in a cage,” Tasha explained.

“It has been said freedom lies in being bold,” Data said as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

“I had to fake my death, or I never would have made it out alive. I took that little freighter ship to the capitol city. From there I boarded a smuggler ship that offered me transport to the nearest surplus depot, where they assured me I’d be able to find work,” Tasha said.

“How long did you work at the surplus depot?” Data asked her.

“I never did,” Tasha said. “It had all been a lie. Shortly after we launched, they detained me. I was worth more in trade than what I had paid them.”

She trailed off for a moment and Data suspected what had occurred. While gripping her hand, he stroked his thumb along the edge to remind her she was safe. 

“I got lucky,” Tasha went on. “The _USS Renegade_ detained their ship, found me and several others, and…well the rest is history.”

Data brought her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the back of it. They exchanged a glance.

“I am here and ready to listen should you wish to continue discussing this,” Data stated.

“No. Thank you, Data,” Tasha said sincerely.

Suddenly, Data’s combadge pinged.

“Worf to Commander Data,” it said as Worf’s voice rang out.

“Go ahead,” Data acknowledged as he tapped his badge in response.

“What is your ETA?” Worf asked.

“We are approximately halfway to your base camp,” Data replied.

“Lieutenant Hughes was on guard when he was attacked by the creature,” Worf said with concern. “The Enterprise has left orbit to conduct some readings on this system’s sun and will not return until tomorrow morning.”

“Understood,” Data replied.

They rode the rest of the way to the river in silence as the sun beat down on them. Data’s bioplast was not capable of sustaining damage from the sun’s rays but he could see Tasha’s face was starting to turn red.

After another hour, Data noted the final marker before the river.

“We are approaching the river,” Data said.

“You know with all this rain it’s probably going to be pretty high,” Tasha predicted.

Data looked at her.

“The water level,” Tasha explained as she noted his look of confusion.

“Ah! Yes, the water levels will likely have increase beyond their acceptable flood levels,” Data replied.

They spotted the river at the same time. Tasha slowed down and they stopped about 30 meters from the edge of the water.

“How deep do you think that is, Data?” Tasha asked.

“Scans indicate a depth of 2.5 meters,” Data stated.

He noted the look on Tasha’s face and immediately set about trying to talk her out of the idea he could see formulating on her face.

“The maximum safe submersion depth of this vehicle is 1.5 meters, Lieutenant,” Data said as he tried to warn off her driving through it.

There would be no way to safely make it across – the water was too deep and moving quickly. Although the oversized tires of the Argo provided stability in the mud, they were not designed to handle being submerged at that depth.

Scanning the map on his PADD, Data looked to see if there was a shallower depth at which they could safely cross.

“There is another crossing twenty-four kilometres to the north,” Data recommended.

Tasha noticed that on this side of the river, the terrain was higher. It sat several feet above the river below and the road had been cut out to allow for access down to the river. But across the river, the terrain was pretty level and several feet lower than their side.

Her eyes ran the length of the terrain from where the road had been dug out to the edge as she assessed if it would be long enough.

“How wide would you say that is? 8 meters? 9?” Tasha asked.

“It is 8.4 meters across,” Data said without looking up from his PADD.

“Hang on,” Tasha said as she threw the Argo in reverse.

When they were back far enough to adequately gain enough speed, the vehicle jolted to a stop. 

Data glanced from the water to the Tasha.

“Tasha, it is unwise to attempt this,” Data advised as she revved the engine.

“We don’t have time to wait. Hughes is injured,” Tasha said.

Data considered that he could order her to take the alternative route, but he decided to trust her instinct.

“You will need to achieve sufficient speed,” Data stated. “And it is possible we may sustain damage.”

“It will take another hour to go north and double back,” Tasha responded.

“Then I suggest you ‘punch it’,” Data said as he gripped the bar of the roll cage above him.

When they landed, Data was wide-eyed. He’d never experienced something like that with another person. Data had been in a plenty of risky and thrilling situations before. Yet, he had never felt the kind of emotional sensation that was flowing through him.

Trepidation mixed with excitement. Suspense and amusement.

It was _electrifying_.

Tasha slowed the vehicle to a stop and Data caught his breath.

“Are you alright?” Tasha asked him.

“That was exhilarating,” Data told her.

“Will you be OK to drive or would you like me to continue?” Tasha questioned.

“I have programmed the coordinates of the base camp into my neural net. As there are no remaining road markers after this point, I think it would be practical if I were to take over the last leg of this trip,” he advised as he rose out of the vehicle.

Tasha pulled herself up and stood on the driver’s seat. Reaching up, she stretched. She let her arms drop and flexed her shoulder blades, hearing a satisfying light crack.

The sun was beaming down, and the temperature was on the rise. It was the middle of the afternoon and the muggy heat left by the storms made it a sticky afternoon.

Data ran his tricorder along the vehicle to inspect for any damage from their landing.

“There is minimal damage to the vehicle’s suspension system, but otherwise-” Data stopped as a loud screech sounded above.

Suddenly, a large winged created dove at the vehicle. Data crouched next the Argo and Tasha ducked down inside.

Wasting no time, she unhooked her phaser rifle from its storage slot and began to scan the sky. They could both here the flapping of the huge wings of the creature.

“What is that?” Tasha asked as she scanned the sky.

“I believe it is a Howdact,” Data explained as he quickly filtered through his research notes on the planet. “A pterosaur type animal with an average wingspan of four meters. And they usually travel in packs. The local colonists warned Worf to be on the lookout for them. This is the mating season.”

A loud _thud_ landed several meters away from Data’s side of the Argo. Three of the Howdacts had landed and were scratching at the dirt. They had spotted Data. Thinking fast, he pulled himself under the Argo.

“Stay still, Tasha. They are attracted to movement,” Data advised.

“Acknowledged,” she advised as she crouched in the seat.

They stayed still for a few moments hoping the creatures would lose interest. Unfortunately, they remained. Data noted they had a keen sense of smell and suspected they could detect the bait they were carrying.

“We need to get out of here,” Tasha said as she eyed them through her rifle.

“Agreed,” Data said as he tried to formulate a plan to escape.

“I’m going to carefully slip into the passenger seat, come up on the left and I’ll cover you,” Tasha said.

Slowly, Tasha made her way across the console and slipped into the passenger seat.

Data slid along the ground and pulled himself up on the right side of the Argo. Hugging the vehicle, he rose along it.

 _So far, so good._ He mused to himself.

But he knew that he would have to make himself visible to climb in.

“Go now,” Tasha advised.

Data quickly, but carefully, pulled himself up using the roll cage and slipped into the seat. He wasted no time in engaging the controls and speeding along.

Data kept his eyes focused on the terrain, but he could hear the screeches closing behind them. The terrain meant it was difficult to reach sufficient speed to outrun the winged creatures.

“Three o’clock, Data,” Tasha said as she noted a second group of the creatures in the sky that began to dive.

Data shifted to a higher gear.

“We will not reach the necessary speed before impact and they are capable of rolling this vehicle,” Data advised.

“Can you keep it steady?” Tasha asked as she considered how to best get a shot off.

“I shall endeavour to ‘keep it steady’,” Data replied as he projected the smoothest possible course.

Using the bar as leverage, Tasha stood and placed her knee on the seat. She took aim and waited as she lined up her shot.

Data’s auditory receptor could hear the creatures were coming in close on his right.

Although he had no adrenaline, Data’s neural net was firing on all cylinders as they raced along the terrain with the creatures in tow.

“Hold onto something,” Data shouted as he spotted a treeline ahead.

Tasha grabbed the roll cage and clutched her phaser rifle tightly. The vehicle jerked to the left in an effort to make a beeline for the cover of the trees.

“You do realise it is unlikely you will be able to take out enough of the creatures in time,” Data advised he noticed Tasha had opened the control panel on the phaser rifle.

She recalibrated the output and reattached the panel.

“I’m counting on it. Shut off your audio receptor,” Tasha replied.

Data wasn’t sure what her plan was but obliged her request and deactivated his audio receptor.

Tasha fired a blast back toward the creatures. It had the desired effect. She had reconfigured the phaser rifle to dispel a high-level sound wave burst instead of phaser beam.

It was enough to render the creatures momentarily disabled and they were able to make their escape into the trees.

Tasha sat down back into the seat and tapped Data on the shoulder. He stopped the vehicle and looked at her. She was nodding to him. He interpreted this a signal that it would be safe to turn his audio sensors back online.

The screeches were fading.

“They have turned back?” Data asked as he looked back.

“I recalibrated the phaser to release a high-pitched repulsive sound wave instead. It’s undetectable by human ears but-” Tasha stated.

“You knew that it would damage me?” Data said in awe as he pieced together her plan.

“I got the idea from you. One of my first tasks as Chief Security Officer was to make a plan in the event you were to ever become a threat,” she explained.

She had never told Data that information before.

“I understand,” he replied.

And it was true. In fact, he was impressed that she had considered the possibility and had found a solution. He had never told her about his deactivation switch. He had never told anyone. Some of the scientists that had initially examined him were aware of the switch. But it had been left out of all Starfleet records on his anatomy.

“But you know I would never do that to you unless it was absolutely necessary,” Tasha said assuring him. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Lieutenant,” Data said with a smile.

* * *

About an hour a half later the camp was insight. As they approached the camp, they could see there was a permitter detection grid that had been set up around the tents that served as shelter from the rain. In addition, they had managed to put up some temporary lighting tripods.

Data pulled the Argo to a halt and Tasha jumped out over the side. She hit the ground with a satisfying ‘squish’ as her boots made contact with the mud below.

Both Data and Tasha grabbed an armful of supplies and made their way into the central hub of the small camp. They found Worf leaned over a camp table in deep thought. As they grew closer, Tasha could see he was inspecting a map of the area.

He heard their approach. Looking up, Worf greeted the pair with a broad smile.

“I am pleased you are here,” he said.

“What’s the situation?” Tasha asked.

“The creature has managed to elude capture. It has a proven a most formidable opponent,” Worf stated.

“Where is Lieutenant Hughes?” Data asked.

Worf guided them into the nearest tent where they found Lieutenant Hughes resting on a camp cot. The wound on his leg had been field dressed but it was evident he’d sustained a nasty bite from the creature. Hughes was conscious but pretty tired from blood loss.

Data pulled out his tricorder and began to scan the wound.

“It appears the bite radius of this particular Byaki would indicate a creature larger than the species average,” Data explained.

“We believe it is a male,” Worf stated. “Lieutenant Dhar believes the unseasonably warm, wet weather over the last year has led to a population boom. He thinks this particular male set out in search of new territory due to overcrowding.”

“That is a logical assessment. Byaki males are typically solitary creatures,” Data said concurring with Worf’s information.

“Is Hughes stable enough to be transported?” Tasha inquired as she examined the Lieutenant’s condition.

“I believe so. It is important that we get him back to the colony’s medical facility for treatment as we lack sufficient equipment to continue an acceptable level of blood replenishment here,” Data stated.

Worf and Data picked up the stretcher that Hughes was on and carried him over to the Argo vehicle. The other officers had unloaded the cargo and the back of the unit was cleared. They set Hughes down gently.

Tasha climbed up and ensured that his leg was properly supported with a rudimentary splint. Then she attached the safety restraints.

“It’s going to be bumpy ride,” she said as she gave Hughes’s hand a squeeze.

Hughes nodded weakly in response.

“We should depart immediately. At our present location, we will lose daylight in three hours, seven minutes, and nine seconds and it would be unwise to make the journey in the dark,” Data said.

“I’m assigning a security escort to accompany you back,” Tasha said.

Data cocked his head at her.

“In case you run into those flying nightmares on the way back,” Tasha explained. “Just give me a few moments to show him to how to reconfigure the settings on his phaser rifle.”

Tasha went off to find Ensign Walsh and walk him through the plan in case they encountered the Howdacts on their return journey.

Data took the opportunity to ask Worf some questions about the creature. He desperately wished he could stay as he was curious about the lifeform. The Byaki was a rare animal and very few had ever been seen or studied. It was a unique opportunity and a part of Data felt disappointed his duties as Second Officer meant he could not accompany the exobiology team.

“What is the attack pattern?” Data inquired.

“It has never attacked in the same manner,” Worf replied. “This creature is like a ghost. It slips in without our notice. It stalks the camp, taunting us.”

“Most interesting,” Data said.

“We’ve taken to sleeping in shifts during the day. It isn’t safe to sleep at night out here,” Worf explained.

“I hope your efforts are successful tonight. I only wish I could remain,” Data said.

“You’re all set,” Tasha said as she approached the pair with Ensign Walsh in tow.

“Lieutenant Yar, the third tent on the left is where you’ll find your sleeping quarters. I would recommend you rest before the evening,” Worf said as he motioned to the tent.

Worf bid farewell to Data and headed off to catch a nap himself to prepare for the evening.

“Commander, before you go could you take a look at one of the perimeter beacons with me?” Tasha said as Data turned to leave.

“Is it malfunctioning?” Data inquired.

“I’m not sure, it’s just back here and should only take a moment,” Tasha replied.

Data looked around quickly before turning back to Tasha with a confused look on his features.

“There are no perimeter beacons in that direction,” Data suddenly stopped as he saw Tasha’s lips narrow in frustration.

He now understood she was attempting to discreetly request a moment alone. 

“However, I could be mistaken. I will be along momentarily, Ensign,” Data said to Walsh in a clumsy attempt cover.

Walsh took the hint and headed off in the direction of the Argo. Data followed Tasha to the backside of the tent.

“I apologise that I failed to understand your subtle-” Data tried to apologise but Tasha silenced him with a chaste kiss.

“Be careful out there,” she said before planting another kiss on his hand.

“Have fun,” he replied with a small smile as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

* * *

As they sped along the terrain, Data was relieved they had not encountered the Howdacts again. He was driving carefully to avoid jostling Lieutenant Harris too much for fear that it may reopen his wounds.

In addition, crossing the river at the safer point to the north meant they had to take extra time. Attempting their earlier crossing would not be possible.

It meant the return journey was taking longer than anticipated. The sunlight was beginning to fade, and Data calculated they still had another two hours and six minutes of travel left before they would reach the main base of the colony.

He had tried to gain as much information from Ensign Walsh about the creature as possible. The sensations he had experienced during his introduction to Sherlock Holmes had returned.

Data would describe it as feeling giddy.

He desperately wanted to get back to the camp. He wanted to see this creature that was so mysterious and intriguing.

“Came out of nowhere,” Walsh shared as he recounted what had happened. “It was like it was there one minute and then it was just gone.”

“This creature is most elusive,” Data replied.

He had been cross-referencing his knowledge other elusive feline-like creatures in similar environments in hopes it may provide him with a strategy on how to capture the Byaki.

They road along for a few moments in silence before Walsh worked up the courage to ask a question that had been gnawing at him for some time.

“So, you and Tasha, eh?” Walsh asked as he nudged Data’s arm.

Data looked down at where Walsh had lightly jabbed him before turning his eyes back to the road.

“What’s she like? You know, the real Tash, behind closed doors?” Walsh pressed.

“I do not understand the question,” Data stated.

“I always thought she played for the other team. Had I known that wasn’t the case, I’d I’ve jumped on that ages ago. I got a thing for blondes and she’s cute you know,” Walsh shared as he went on.

Data did not fully understand Walsh’s euphemism. He accessed his internal information bank and soon understood what the Ensign was implying.

“Gomez said his he heard from a guy in Engineering that his friend knew someone that served with her on the Crazy Horse. Said she was real sex kitten,” Walsh said. 

Data felt repulsed at Walsh’s words.

“Ensign, is Lieutenant Yar typically a subject of gossip among the security personnel?” Data asked in alarm.

Data did not like where this conversation was going but was also morbidly curious about the human nature to ponder the private lives of others.

“On the other hand, Blakely said when they hooked up, she was _transactional_. No romance, straight to business. Wasn’t interested in being sweet,” Walsh went on.

Data was thoroughly confused. There was something awfully familiar about the way Walsh was speaking. It reminded him of how some of his fellow classmates at the academy had spoken of other cadets in matters of sexual gossip.

“But I think she’s got a sweet side. We’ve all seen the way she looks at you. And there’s no way to miss that spring in her step when she comes in for her morning shift after leaving your quarters. Secrets don’t stay secret for long on a starship, Commander- even one as big as the Enterprise,” Walsh commented.

Data suddenly felt strangely guilty. It felt refreshing to be seen as so human by another person. However, he knew that Tasha would not appreciate this conversation. He also surmised it may be time to have another conversation about the nature of their relationship.

He felt compelled to share the information with Tasha the next time he saw her. It was important for her to be aware that the crew were engaging in these discussions. However, he considered that she may be mortified knowing this had occurred. She was an exceptionally private person.

“So, c’mon Commander. What’s she like? Is it true she’s got a Starfleet tattoo on her-” Walsh stopped as Data pushed hard on the brake.

Lieutenant Harris cried out as the jolt of the sudden stop jostled his wound.

“I am sorry Lieutenant Harris,” Data said as he turned around to assess if he had caused any damage to the injured man.

Harris waved him off. His bandages were holding.

Data looked at Ensign Walsh.

“Lieutenant Yar is your superior officer. More than that she is a person. You will cease discussing her and any other personnel in this manner,” Data said harsher than he intended.

“Sorry, Commander,” Walsh replied meekly.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Back at the camp, Tasha and Worf were sitting in a tree just outside of the camp. Neither had moved or spoken. They were watching the camp from two angles in an attempt to try guard against the creature.

The last few nights the animal had stalked around the camp and had somehow managed to slip through their perimeter security undetected.

There was hardly any wind and the only sounds were the buzz of insects and the occasional bird call in the distance. Thankfully, the rain had held off and there were few clouds in the sky.

Tasha looked up at the sky. She was used to being up _in_ the stars, sometimes it was nice star up at them from solid ground.

A twig snapped in the dark. She silently pulled her phaser rifle up to use the scope to see into the dark. The scope was equipped with ability to allow thermal image scanning so if the creature was out there, she should be able to see it.

A quick scan produced no results.

Worf had also come up empty handed as he scanned in the opposite direction.

Tasha shrugged. They’d been communicating silently since the sun had gone down.

Suddenly, he held a finger up to his lips and then pointed below them.

Tasha felt a chill as she listened and could hear the breathing of a large creature. It was below them, approximately five meters down right under the tree they were sitting in.

 _Do they climb?_ Tasha suddenly wondered.

On Turkana, the jaguars often climbed trees. If this creature had similar behaviour, Worf and Tasha were in danger.

She glanced down but couldn’t see anything. Although it was dark, her eyes were adjusted to the darkness and she could _hear_ it was close enough. The creature should have been visible.

Straining her eyes, she scanned around them but could see no sign of the animal.

Worf had the same concern. He could tell the creature was near but was also unable to spot it.

Without warning, the alarm on their baited trap went off and a security team came running in with lights and their phaser rifles drawn.

Having he high ground, Tasha and Worf began scanning with their scope in an effort to try locating the animal. The bait was intentionally chosen to be large with the intention that it would force the animal to drag it off rather than running away.

“Two o’clock,” Worf said.

Tasha turned her scope to the direction and spotted the creature. It was large and it was making quick work of hauling away the bait.

Worf took a shot with phaser rifle but missed. The creature let out a bone-chilling, deep roar and retreated into the dark.

“Ql’yah,” Worf cursed.

Tasha cocked an eyebrow at him. She knew the translation and that was pretty strong language.

“Sorry,” Worf said quickly.

Tasha replied with a laugh.

Climbing down they joined the security team on ground. Tasha dropped down to the ground and ran her hand along the track in the dirt. It was huge and it had literally been _right_ beneath them.

They traced the tracks out to where the creature had abandoned the bait. Two ensigns picked it up – they would hook it back up in hopes it would lure the creature back.

All of a sudden, the same terrifying roar from earlier rang out in the darkness from the other side of the camp.

“Bring the bait, come on,” Tasha said as she led the team toward where the noise had come from.

Rushing back into camp they scanned carefully along the darkness. They could hear growling and knew the creature had to be close.

“It is taunting us,” Worf said.

Tasha was concerned. The team was getting jumpy. Jumpy ensigns and phaser rifles were not a safe combination.

“Ensign Gomez, turn on the camp lights,” Tasha ordered.

“But the creature will flee,” Worf said in protest.

“We’ll reset the trap and try again. I don’t want any accidents or-” Tasha had tried to explain but was cut off.

Ensign Gomez fired his phaser, and two other security team members began to fire blindly in the same direction.

“CEASE FIRE!” Tasha ordered as she whipped her rifle around and could see there was nothing where they were firing.

Ensign Gomez activated the camp lights, and they reattached the baited trap.

“We’ve still got a few hours of darkness left, but right now I think the team is a little shaken and we need to hit the reset button before we proceed,” Tasha ordered.

Worf nodded in agreement.

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” Gomez apologised

After the bait was reattached, Data and Tasha resumed their position in the tree overlooking the camp.

“I think we should put up an observation tower tomorrow,” Tasha said as she scanned the area. “We need the high ground, and something tells me this tree isn’t very safe.”

“The Enterprise will be back in orbit in a few hours and we can have them beam down the supplies then,” Worf replied.

“I think we need to bring in an extra security team too, Gomez is a good officer, but these guys are getting a little jumpy. This creature is in their head,” Tasha commented.

“The Klingon legend of the Amura Lo mqa’ tells the story of two Klingon brothers attempting to slay a great beast that has terrorised their village. In the end, they become so obsessed with hunting the beast they destroy their own village in the process,” Worf said.

“Another Ahab,” Tasha said in reply.

Captain Picard had shared the literary classic with her when she had first joined the Enterprise crew. He’d seen many of the same fanatical passions in the young Security Officer and thought it would serve as a reminder to never get too lost in a sense of duty.

* * *

Back at the main colony, Data had worked through the night. Working at maximum efficiency, he had managed to complete the remaining distribution before the Enterprise returned at 06:00 hours.

Upon it’s return, Captain Picard beamed down to meet back up with Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi for another day of negotiations.

Data caught them on their way to breakfast.

“Ah, Mr Data. How is the distribution going?” Picard asked as they walked along toward the colony’s canteen.

“The distribution is complete,” Data said.

“Excellent work. Would you care to join us in the negotiations?” Picard asked.

“Actually sir, I’d like to request permission to join the exobiology team on the hunt for the Byaki,” Data said.

“Of course,” Picard replied.

“Sir, I’d also like to request permission to join Mr Data and the team on the hunt,” Riker requested.

“I need you in these negotiations, Number One,” Picard stated.

“You and Counsellor Troi are far more talented negotiators,” Riker countered.

“Number One, as Mr Data’s task has been completed-” Picard sighed.

“And it’s not fair Data can work through the night,” Riker protested.

“Is that not what you were doing last night with the Ambassador?” Deanna said with a hint of innuendo.

Riker grinned. 

“We had a deep conversation about the western colony’s need for a new aquifer,” Riker replied. “In fact, she agreed that they would withdraw their demand for three seats in the charter in exchange for a new aquifer.”

“Really?” Picard questioned.

Riker nodded. It wasn’t a line.

The western colony’s demand for three seats on the new Colony leadership council had been the final piece holding up the passage of the charter.

“Could you delay your departure for an hour Mr Data?” Picard asked.

* * *

Back at camp, the sun had been up for about an hour. The team had placed the bait back into a cold storage unit and were settling down to catch some rest. They had brought in a fresh security team and the Enterprise had dropped off the supplies for the observation tower along with a crew from operations to construct it.

Feeling exhausted, Tasha headed back to her tent to catch some rest before the next night’s watch. She slipped out of her boots and settled into the camp cot. Putting her arm under her head she stared up at the beige ceiling above her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tasha moaned appreciatively. Something felt good. It was a hand on her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. She was laying on her stomach and it felt warm and cosy.

“Do not get up,” Data whispered. 

“I wish this wasn’t a dream,” Tasha said, still half asleep.

“I assure you it is not,” Data replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw Data kneeling beside her cot.

“How did you…?” she trailed off.

“I finished the distribution and Captain Picard agreed to allow me to accompany the hunt,” Data said with an eager smile.

Tasha sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“What’s got you so excited?” Tasha asked.

“The Byaki is a most intriguing creature and I find myself thrilled at the prospect of participating in that research,” Data replied.

Tasha grinned at him. It was nice to see him excited about something other than a warp core. She reached out and pulled him close. 

“Then I’m happy for you,” she said softly.

She closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a kiss.

“Rise and shine!” Commander Riker said with a booming voice as he burst into the tent.

Data and Tasha broke apart.

“I was going to offer you breakfast but it looks like you’re already having a snack,” Riker said with a grin.

Tasha was unsure how to respond. Data didn’t understand the phrase. He tilted his head to the side as he attempting to decipher the colloquialism.

“I’ll see myself out,” Riker said as he motioned to the tent entrance.

“Was that a euphemism for-” Data stopped talking as Tasha pulled him back in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Data was the first to speak.

“The crew may observe that I have been in your tent longer than is appropriate for maintaining the guise of a working relationship,” Data commented.

“We’re not on duty yet,” Tasha replied coyly. “In fact, we’ve got another four hours before we start our shifts.”

“Three hours, forty-eight minutes, and seventeen seconds to be precise,” Data said.

“Good, I’ll have time for a nap,” Tasha said with a smile.

“Tasha why would you sleep if you just woke up?” Data asked.

“We’ll only need about twenty minutes,” Tasha said as she began to unzip the front of Data’s uniform.

His breath hitched and his mouth formed a small ‘oh’ as he realised the implication of her suggestion. 

“Eighteen minutes and thirty-three seconds if you would like me to repeat the same actions as the morning we departed for this mission,” Data said as he cupped her face. 

Tasha smiled. He could be surprisingly flirtatious in his own individual way. His speech may have seemed mechanical to some, but to Tasha it was like music.

“There is no way to secure the door,” Data observed as he glanced in the direction of the tent flaps.

Tasha pulled his face back to look at her. She pressed her fingers to her lips to indicate they would need to be quiet.

“ _Oh_ ,” Data whispered as his eyebrows shot up.


End file.
